Deracinate
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Coming to the world of WWE, Jon never expected to rocket to the top as fast as he did. Now the second face of the company (first in his mind) with a few friends, but always keeping them at arm's length. That is until he meets Kinsley Moore, a new WWE employee, who has a connection with one of his closest friends in WWE. Halloween is where it starts...and who knows where it ends?
1. Chapter 1

**Deracinate**

Chapter 1

Halloween.

Everyone in the company was dressed to the nines for WWE's annual Halloween costume extravaganza Vince McMahon threw every year for his employees. They also did a Christmas party too, but Halloween was always overdone because it was the McMahon family's favorite holiday. Just hours prior to attending this event, Kinsley had read over her new contract with the company and was positive the ink from her signature hadn't completely dried on the paper yet. Once the legalities finished, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque informed Kinsley of the Halloween party and directed her to wardrobe to choose a costume. Tiffany and Janet were sweet ladies in their 30's and 40's, masters at transformations. Kinsley gave them free reign after choosing a costume of black and red and sat in the chair while her makeup was done.

It took an hour and when they finished, Kinsley hardly recognized herself while staring in a full length mirror. The wig was black and red with the bangs alternating colors to make it stand out. The top was a corset with thin black straps, had a sweetheart neckline and clung to every curve of her body. It showed off part of her flat toned abdomen and had white fluff material on the hem of the neckline while the rest of it sparkled in red and black sequins. The skirt rested low on her hips, almost daringly exposing the crack of her rear and Kinsley made a mental note NOT to bend over at tonight's festivities. Half the skirt was red and the other black. To finish the outfit off, she had one black and one red thigh high stockings with 3 inch peep-toe black stilettos on her feet. Her makeup was simple deep red gloss that matched the costume and her eyes were lined thinly with black before a black sequined mask went over her eyes, diamond shapes cut out as to not obscure her vision.

"So what do I call myself?" Kinsley asked the ladies, wondering if this costume was a bit risky to wear considering the company reached out to children. Then again, the company parties weren't advertised for the world to see, so Kinsley supposed it was fine.

Tiffany chuckled, fluffing out the wigs high pigtails it was in before resting them over the WWE's newest acquisition's shoulders. "You don't recognize the character, do you?" She was the younger of the two women and had beautiful hazel eyes.

"No…should I?" Now Kinsley felt foolish, trying to jolt her brain into thinking of popular nonsense the world filled with these days. Nothing came to mind.

"Tiff, just tell her already." Janet chastised softly, squeezing Kinsley's shoulders gently. "You look beautiful, sweetie."

Tiffany rolled her eyes at her fellow co-worker and dearest friend. "Way to kill my fun, Jany."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Tiffy?"

Kinsley stifled a laugh at their friendly bickering and returned her gaze to the full length mirror. "Please one of you tell me so I don't go to this costume party completely clueless." She wasn't above pleading at this point.

"Harley Quinn." Janet saw the confusion dawn in Kinsley's eyes and pulled out her cell phone to use the internet. "Here."

"You do know who Batman is, right?" Tiffany was almost hesitant to ask and folded her arms in front of her chest, eyeing the red and black bombshell in front of them.

Kinsley smiled, finally hearing something she was familiar with. "Yes! Yes, I watched that when I was younger. Am I a character from Batman?" If she was, Kinsley's memory was horrible because she couldn't remember anyone looking quite like…this.

It took Janet a few minutes to pull the picture up and she finally turned her phone to face Kinsley. "Harley Quinn was the estranged girlfriend of the Joker's. Her outfit is from a traditional harlequin jester from the medieval days." Tiffany explained, receiving looks of question from Janet and Kinsley, chuckling nervously. "What? I'm sort of a comic book nerd."

"I had no idea." Janet murmured, turning her attention back to Kinsley. "You better hurry, sweetie. The party should be starting any minute and there's quite a bit of traffic out. Here." She tossed a black cloak over Kinsley's shoulders and bustled the new employee down the hallway that lead to the exit.

"Perhaps she'll find her Joker tonight." Tiffany was a hopeless romantic at heart and clasped her hands together in front of her.

Janet didn't bother responding and began cleaning up the stations, wanting to go back to the hotel to curl up in bed with a book.

**~!~**

"So tell me again why Vinnie Mac demands all employees come to these parties?"

Joe Anoa'i –He was known worldwide as Roman Reigns – chuckled, holding a glass of champagne in one hand while sifting through the crowd trying to find his date. "Hell if I know. Not enjoying yourself, bro?"

"Fuck no. I'd rather be in my hotel buried balls deep in a woman's pussy."

"Then why did you bother dressing up? You could've come in a leather jacket, jeans and beater, but then again this isn't a wrestling ring. My bad." Joe smirked at his condescension, finally spotting a knockout beauty dressed in a Catwoman costume coming toward him with inviting eyes. "Excuse me while I go make my woman happy by dancing with her. Try not to die of boredom, man."

Sometimes it was hard having a best friend like Jonathan Good, most referring to him as either Jon Moxley or Dean Ambrose. It depended what city the WWE went to, but in the Midwest he was known as Jon Moxley – his old Independent wrestling name that was now legendary. Some titles would never escape people who touched so many lives and a man who had wrestled since the age 16 had done just that in the Independent circuit. So no matter what name he made himself in the WWE, Moxley would forever stick with him and Jon accepted that, even signing Moxley merchandise fans brought to signings. He only signed his old signature -MOX- if they specifically requested it, but otherwise it was a simple D with an A into it, the initials of the name he planned on making legendary in the WWE - Dean Ambrose.

A few weeks prior to the Halloween party, Jon had done a segment with the current face of the company, John Cena, and it gave him an idea on what costume to choose for this event. He was forced to come, so dressing up wasn't a choice. Spray-painting his hair a bright green, Jon painted his face white and splashed some red across his lips and cheeks in a psychotic smile. The scruff stayed; Jon wasn't in the mood to shave quite yet. Tiffany and Janet surprisingly had an old leather jacket in the costume closet, spray-painting it a deep purple, so that's what he wore with a green beater beneath matching the temporary color of his hair. Purple jeans, black boots and purple gloves finished his outfit off. It was half Joker and half Dean Ambrose, just the way Jon liked.

While watching his friends dance, Jon contemplated leaving when the door opened and his eyes were instantly locked on the exquisite creature stepping through. Kinsley had removed the cloak Tiffany and Janet gave her in the car before entering the huge building where the party was located. Attention was immediately directed toward Kinsley and her cheeks flushed a little, averting deep violet eyes while making her way over to the snack table. She greeted Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, who was dressed as Little Bo-Peep and her husband, Paul Levesque –He was known worldwide as Triple H- a lamb. What exactly had she gotten herself into by working for this company?

"Hey, great costume!"

"Fabulous!"

"I'm Nikki Bella and this is Brie." Two women dressed as Siamese cats greeted, one tan and the other black, but the abdomens had reverse of each other's body color. "We're the Bella Twins and you are?"

"Isn't it obvious, ladies?"

Before Kinsley could answer, a deep gritty voice spoke behind the Bella Twins and they parted to let the Joker intervene. Through the thick makeup, she noticed the pale blues this man had captivated her with and swallowed hard when his hand extended towards her. Kinsley's brain was mush and all she could do was take his hand, letting him pull her to stand by his side draping his arm over her shoulders.

"MY Harley Quinn has arrived. Excuse us." Jon turned along with the Harley Quinn woman he just rescued from incessant chatter with the Bella Twins and guided her to the dance floor. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you…for doing that." Kinsley replied quietly, enjoying his arm around her waist and didn't bother pulling away.

She didn't even know who this was and knew it had to be a wrestler on the roster. Nobody recognized her either, thankfully, or knew her name besides the higher-ups. So that went in her favor, Kinsley hoped anyway, a soft smile gracing her face when the next song came on.

"I do believe I owe my Joker a dance for rescuing me." That was cheesy and lame, Kinsley thought, and felt her heart flutter when his deep chuckle resonated back at her.

"This Joker isn't a very good dancer…" Jon admitted, wondering who this woman was because he couldn't recall meeting anyone this attractive on the roster. Was she a new Diva?

"Then let me show you how. Don't worry, it's a slow song so all you have to do is move in a circle with me." Before he could protest, Kinsley pulled her mystery Joker on the dance floor and positioned his hands and arms where they were supposed to go. "Let me lead first and then you can take over, if you want."

"Sure…" Jon couldn't say no to her and found himself entranced by the deep purple her eyes gave off. "If I step on your feet, it's on you since I warned you ahead of time."

Kinsley didn't let that stop her and began moving with him on the dance floor, going slow, never taking her eyes from his. This song was powerful, enchanting and sent shivers throughout every part of Kinsley's body. She let the lyrics sweep her away, picking up the pace a little when Joker quickly caught on what to do. She had to call him something besides a man, so Kinsley decided Joker would have to do until she received his real identity.

"I didn't catch your name earlier." Jon couldn't believe someone managed to get him to dance and the silence between them was deafening, keeping his voice low so only Harley Quinn could hear.

"Didn't catch yours either." Kinsley replied coyly, sliding her hand up to stroke the back of his neck and felt the spray-painted curls of his hair wrap around her fingers. "You're doing well for being a first time dancer."

Jon smirked, taking a chance and twirled Harley Quinn before dipping her, pulling her back to her feet in front of him again seconds later. "I learn fast." He pulled her closer to him this time to where their chests met and Kinsley felt a wave of warmth rush through every part of her body.

"I noticed."

Normally, Jon would've told the woman to take a flying leap for trying to get him to dance, especially to a song of this caliber. He enjoyed classic rock instead of a woman who had a powerful voice that could put him to sleep. But dancing in this Harley Quinn's arms, all Jon wanted to do was claim her in every way possible and suddenly the world around them vanished. It was just her with pouty full red gloss painted lips and deep violet eyes under what he assumed was a black and red wig. How Jon longed to pull the wig from her head to see what color her hair truly was and if the carpet matched the drapes.

"Do you-?"

"Hey Joker, did I hear you talk smack to my husband about – Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt…" Catwoman immediately changed her tune and smiled, the deep jade in her eyes sparkling through the mask she wore. "Hi, I'm Maura Anoa'i."

If looks could kill, Maura would be dead on the ground and Joe would have to search for a new wife from the look Jon shot her. He was ready to make his move, to convince Harley Quinn to get out of here and go back to his place for further exploration of this connection. Maura ignored his deadly expression and kept her eyes on the vixen currently in Jon's arms.

"Are you new to the company?"

The mystery had to end sometime and Kinsley figured now was as good a time as any. "Yes." Her eyes finally moved away from Jon, arms dropping from his body to extend a hand to the woman named Maura. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I hope-"

"KINS!"

Both women along with Jon and an approaching Joe watched none other than Renee Paquette fly over to the group, tossing her arms around Kinsley's neck in a tight embrace. Kinsley sighed a huge breath of relief, hugging Renee back with equal passion and finally pulled back to let her Aunt take a look at her. They hadn't seen each other in over 3 years, but when Renee heard of a job position opening up in the company and what her niece had gone to college for, the opportunity presented itself. Now, Renee had her beautiful niece full-time on the road with her and they had a lot of time to make up for.

"An angel is a bit overkill, Young. Don't you think?" Jon folded his arms in front of his chest, eyeing one of his best female friends in the company – if not the only. "So you know my Harley Quinn, eh?"

"Don't mind Jon. He's harmless, but has a few screws loose up there." Renee flashed a sweet smile his way and received a one finger salute to let her know what number he thought of her as. "Love you too, baby." Her attention went back to her niece. "Did you meet everyone here?"

Kinsley shook her head, trying to avoid eye contact with the Joker named Jon as much as possible. Jon…was he the Jon her mother had told her Renee had feelings for? And she had asked him to dance, acting like a common whore! Kinsley felt downright mortified and could only let Renee introduce her to the group they currently stood in front of. Joe Anoa'i and his beautiful wife and…Jonathan Good. So THIS was Dean Ambrose? The Lunatic Fringe and Unstable One she'd heard a lot about from Aunt Renee.

Leaving the party after Renee was done introducing her NIECE to everyone, including him, Jon felt like finding a gun and shooting himself repeatedly in the head with it. What the FUCK was he thinking dancing with her NIECE? How old was the girl – 18 or 19? He couldn't believe Harley Quinn ended up being Renee's niece, who was on the road for a new job as a commentator. Slapping his own straining erection against the purple jeans, Jon made a silent vow not to go near Kinsley again.

A vow he would no doubt break in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luckily, Renee arrived late to the Halloween party and hadn't seen Kinsley snuggled up with Jon dancing. Kinsley still couldn't believe he was Renee's Jon – the Jon she bragged about continuously every time they spoke on the phone. There was no doubt in her mind Renee was in love with Jon and she hoped the feelings were mutual. Renee came from a big family of 10 siblings, 5 boys and 5 girls with her being the third youngest. Her oldest sister, who was now 46, had Kinsley at the age of 16 and Renee was only months old at the time. Their parents never stopped having babies, though a set of triplet boys made them slow down a little. Kinsley and Renee were 6 months apart in age with Renee being older. So that put Kinsley at age 29 and her Aunt at 30. Kinsley stood at 5'6, an inch taller than her Aunt, who was 5'5.

Removing the wig and taking out the bobby pins to keep her hair up, Kinsley let the dark brown tresses fall piece by piece down her back. It rested just to the middle of her back and had natural curls throughout, but nothing a straightener couldn't fix. Kinsley tossed the wig aside and walked into the bathroom to remove the makeup from her face with special remover she used. It kept her skin from drying out and Kinsley had a feeling working with the WWE required having makeup done on a daily basis. Once finished, Kinsley hopped in the shower and stood under the hot sprays, trying to remove Jon from her mind. It was pointless longing for a man who was unavailable and Kinsley would not hurt her Aunt. Coming to the WWE was about business, not pleasure.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body, Kinsley brushed her hair out before dressing for bed. Tomorrow morning she had another meeting with Stephanie – or rather later today – to discuss everything she'd be doing regarding commentary. Kinsley had a master's degree in broadcasting and she'd sent a video to WWE headquarters upon applying for the current commentary position. That was after Renee called and told her of the wonderful opportunity. Kinsley was a wrestling fan when she was younger, but had grown out of it once she graduated high school. She was a little out of date with storylines and whatnot, so while waiting for a reply from WWE, she spent countless hours studying videos and DVDs from the local video store down the street. There was also an extensive library of WWE on YouTube along with other fan sites obsessed with certain wrestlers. If she planned on being a commentator for WWE, Kinsley had to know everything possible about it.

Not realizing how exhausted she was, Kinsley was out like a light before her head fully hit the pillow. Luckily, she'd set the alarm on her cell phone to go off at 10 AM and jolted awake at the first sound of it resonating around the room. Kinsley had fallen asleep a little after 2 AM, so she had a full 8 hours of sleep thankfully. She'd left the Halloween party shortly after Renee arrived, feeling out of place and wanted a good night's rest for her meeting with Stephanie. This was her job, not a time to play and have fun. After another shower, Kinsley dressed in a short sleeved black cardigan with a white camisole beneath and matching skirt. It went 2 inches above the knee, short enough to show off sex appeal, but still fit the PG image WWE created.

"Hmm hair up or down…" Kinsley murmured, tapping her chin and decided to leave it half-up, half-down.

Black pumps on her feet with sheer nylons, Kinsley applied foundation, lined her eyes with thin black and peach gloss on her lips. She plucked any stray hairs from her eyebrows, wanting to look perfect for the meeting, or as close as possible. Finally satisfied, Kinsley grabbed her black clutch and black notebook before heading out to meet Stephanie at WWE headquarters. Instead of wearing contacts, she slipped on a pair of black framed glasses that left the top and bottoms frameless. They were a vintage style, fitting her face perfectly and Kinsley thought it gave her a slight advantage because of the job she'd received in the company. A commentator – She was never a people person, but if it meant appealing to millions of people by following a script to read and voicing her thoughts on matches, so be it.

Stephanie was very pleased with Kinsley's appearance and shook the woman's hand, guiding her into the huge office closing the door behind her. "Forgive me if I'm a little sluggish today, Kinsley. It was a long night." She admitted, vowing to never do tequila shots with her husband again as long as she lived.

"Not a problem, ma'am."

"Call me Stephanie, please. We hate formalities in the company." Stephanie requested with a soft smile, handing over a packet of information to the newest member of the roster. "Now then, let's get started."

Kinsley listened intently to everything Stephanie said, jotting down notes on little quirks and suggestions to do when in front of the camera. Commentary was a lot more complex than the fans realized, Kinsley surmised, hoping she didn't disappoint doing this job. What had Renee been thinking suggesting her, an isolated non-people, nose always stuck in a book person to do a job that involved millions? Kinsley knew the answer to that question as soon as it popped in her mind. She always had a mindset of anyone could do anything if their mind was set to it.

"So, do you have any questions for me?" Stephanie asked once everything was explained, folding her hands on top of the desk.

"Just one, actually." Kinsley set her notebook aside full of writing and folded one leg over the other. "Do you know what show I'll be commentating on and who am I replacing?"

Stephanie couldn't believe she hadn't mentioned that during the explanation and shook her head. "Sorry, my brain is fuzzy today and my husband is to blame for it. You're taking over for JBL – John Layfield. He's a legend in the company, wrestler turned commentator, but his wife is expecting soon and he's ready to retire. He will be training you along with Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. They too are veterans and have been commentating with us for years. They'll show you what to do and what NOT to do in the commentary world and explain things far better than I can."

"Right." That made sense, Kinsley supposed, and she kept a smile on her face to mask current nerves bubbling throughout her body. "So, when do I get started with my training?"

"Monday at Raw. We won't put you on television right away, just so you're aware. You'll basically go through scenario after scenario with the current commentators until they feel you are ready for our fans. In the meantime, you can either fly to our current house show, which is just a few hours away from here to get a feeling for the arenas or go home to take care of any last minute things you may have forgotten. The choice is yours, but I expect you at the arena on Monday at 2 PM sharp to start training." Stephanie explained, feeling the nervous energy rolling off of Kinsley in waves and hoped what she said eased the woman's mind a little.

Kinsley already knew what she was doing and had her rental vehicle downstairs waiting to be driven to the next area. "I will be there." She stood when Stephanie did and they shook hands again, both nodding in understanding at each other. "Thank you again for the opportunity, Stephanie. I will do my best not to let you down."

"Glad to hear it." A knock sounded at Stephanie's office door, causing both women's heads to snap up just as it opened to reveal one of WWE's current biggest stars. "Ah Colby, I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour."

Colby Lopez was known to WWE as the ruthless backstabbing wrestler Seth Rollins, who was currently part of the Authority storyline the company had going. Kinsley recognized him from the matches of the Shield she'd watched on YouTube and kept a straight face, already feeling uncomfortable with the man in the room. How she didn't recognize Jon the previous night at the Halloween party was still beyond Kinsley, but there was no point in dwelling on it.

"Colby, this is Kinsley Moore – the newest addition to our commentating team. Kinsley, I'm not sure if you're aware who Colby portrays on TV…"

"Seth Rollins, right?" Kinsley watched one of his thick black brows slowly rise and smiled coolly, not bothering to extend a hand. "I did some research prior to my interview to make sure I wasn't lost on who the current wrestlers on the roster were."

That impressed Stephanie immensely. "Did you really?"

"Yes." Kinsley turned back to look at Stephanie with an affirmative nod. "Yes. Commentary deals with detail and the more you have, the better and easier the job will be, right?"

Stephanie nodded, walking around her desk to stand beside Kinsley. "Wonderful! I know Michael, Jerry and John will be happy to hear that along with your Aunt."

That caught Colby's attention. "Aunt? You have family that works in the company?" He couldn't take his eyes from the violet eyed brunette in front of him, her beauty outshining Stephanie's by a long shot.

"Yes. That's a conversation for another time, though. I really should get going. Thank you again, Stephanie." Kinsley walked past Colby on her way out of the office and closed the door behind her, taking a deep shaky breath.

Colby smirked, turning dark eyes back on Stephanie and folded his arms in front of his chest. "New commentator, eh?" He sounded doubtful given how young Kinsley looked.

"Or possible Diva, I haven't decided yet." Stephanie admitted, leaning back against her desk and mimicked Colby's stance. "So, why are you here earlier than expected?"

"Wanted to discuss the upcoming match with Ambrose."

Stephanie knew the men loathed each other and had even when they were in the Shield. For the company's sake as well as their own, however, Jon and Colby managed to co-exist and function well as a team. The moment Stephanie and the writers brought up the possibility of splitting the Shield up so each member could go their separate ways, Colby jumped at it. He'd been trying to convince the company for months prior to do the split, hating being in a team and outshined by Jon and Joe. The spotlight belonged to him and Colby had no doubt in his mind he was the best wrestler in the world currently.

"What about it? It's Hell in a Cell and you're going to beat the tar out of each other. That's really what you called me from home and my girls to the office about?" Stephanie sounded a tad agitated and tensed when Colby stepped up to her, his dark eyes boring into her deep ocean blue pools of uncertainty. "Colby…"

Sliding a finger down her cheek to the nape of her neck and pulse point, Colby closed the distance between them to where his nose brushed against hers. "You know why I'm here." He stated as if it was crystal clear and caressed her sides. "Why do you try fighting it?"

"Because I'm married and have kids to think about." Stephanie mumbled, all the fight draining out of her body as soon as Colby touched her, desire sparking every nerve-ending. "I told you last time was it, I can't keep sneaking around like this…"

"But Momma likes it when her boy pounds that pussy, doesn't she?"

Stephanie whimpered, hating how much she enjoyed being called 'Momma' and felt her mouth go dry, especially when Colby began undoing the buttons on her shirt. There was no point fighting what she wanted and Colby was more than willing to give it to her. Paul hadn't found her attractive since they had Vaughn, afraid he'd end up getting her pregnant with a 4th child they didn't need – in his eyes at least. The way Colby touched and made her feel sent Stephanie to another level of intense ecstasy she couldn't describe or turn away from.

"Yes, but Momma enjoys her boy's tongue on her pussy more and needs to be pleasured before I give my boy a reward for doing such a good job." Stephanie purred, hopping up on the desk and spread her thighs while Colby pushed the skirt she wore up around her hips.

"Yes Momma, whatever you say."

Seconds later, Colby's face buried between Stephanie's thighs and all she could do was hold on for dear life.

**~!~**

Completely oblivious to what was going on upstairs in Stephanie's office, Kinsley was already in the vehicle on her way to the next area where house shows were being performed. She let her hair down again, rolling down the window and went to blast some music, when her cell phone rang. No doubt she knew who it was and smiled, pressing the button on the Bluetooth in her ear to avoid getting into an accident while driving.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Renee's bubbly voice resonated through the phone, excitement laced in her tone.

Kinsley chuckled softly at her Aunt's enthusiasm. "It went fine. I took notes and she said Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler and the guy I'm replacing John Layfield is gonna train me. I'm on my way to Boston right now doing about 80 miles an hour on I-90." She laughed when Renee scoffed in the phone at her remark. "What? You're always nosey about what I'm doing anyway."

"Yes – yes I know, sorry! I can't help it though. I can't believe my niece is going to be working alongside me!" Renee looked up when Jon approached her and held her hand up in a one minute gesture, handing over a cup of pure black coffee to him. "So, you have about a 3 hour drive ahead of you. That should put you here at about 4, if traffic is kind to you. So that's good, the show doesn't start until 5:30 anyway."

"7 actually." Jon corrected, his deep gritty voice unmistakable to the recipient on the other line.

"Okay Mr. Know-It-All." Renee griped with a smile, winking at Jon.

"I know all and see all, baby. When are you gonna get that through your head?"

"Ignore him, Kins. He doesn't know his head from his ass half the time." Renee squealed when Jon gripped her hips from behind, digging his fingers purposely in her sides to tickle her. "You ass! I'm on the phone!"

Kinsley tried not to feel the ping of jealousy zip through her while listening to Renee and Jon's playful banter. "I'll let you get back to him and talk to you when I get to the arena."

"Okay drive safe and if you need anything, call me. My cell is on."

"Will do."

Hanging up, Kinsley tossed her phone in the passenger seat and cranked up the music, trying once again to push Jon out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Long chestnut hair whipped back while her body rocked against his, strong hands gripping her hips to plow into her harder, faster and deeper. Her hands slid up his muscular arms before raking nails down them and a moan spilled from her mouth when he growled. The sound reverberated throughout her body, forcing her climax to build faster than they both wanted. It wouldn't be long now, especially the hot coil forming deep in her abdomen threatening to spring free at any moment. Pussy tingling, she was sure to be sore after this bout with her stallion of a man, not that she was complaining. The moans erupting from her mouth while their pelvises continued clashing together resonated around the hotel room and mixed with the sound of flesh smacking against slick flesh.

"New position." He ordered in a deep husky voice, reluctantly sliding his aching cock out of her in order to position his woman where he wanted.

"Take me however you want, baby." She purred out, laying back on the bed and watched her legs lift to drape over his shoulders, licking her lips hungrily. "Do it."

Jade seared through cloudy grey and they both groaned at the feeling of his cock sliding back home where it belonged once more. "Fuck baby girl, I haven't stretched you out enough yet?" He hissed out, grunting and locked on hypnotic jade again – eyes that captivated him the moment he met his beautiful wife.

"Apparently not, and I'm glad because it feels so fucking good every time your cock stretches me out." She rasped out, feeling her chest heaving from heavy breathing and felt her eyes nearly roll in the back of her head at the hard, swift thrusts. Every time his cock slid out of her body for that split second before plummeting back inside, she felt a sense of emptiness before fulfillment once more. "Oh yes…"

He loved the way her jade eyes turned a dark forest green whenever she became turned on by him. Only him. She belonged to him and nobody else. It was the reason they'd gotten married and he slapped his name on her only a couple months after dating. Beads of sweat coated his forehead and he felt his balls tingle, a surefire sign he was close to climaxing. Not yet, he had to wait it out until his beautiful wife came first and then he could end both of their torment.

"I'm so close, baby girl." He rumbled against the slick flesh of her neck and nipped her lobe, not stopping the powerful snapping of his hips to thrust deeper inside of her. If he wasn't careful, his cock would drive right through her back wall. "Just a little…longer…" His ragged breathing matched hers in sync and she met him for every thrust, reaching behind her to grab onto the headboard for further leverage.

Dipping his head, his mouth found hers in a hot toe-curling kiss full of passion and love and one of her hands released the headboard to delve in his black tresses. She thoroughly enjoyed how long his hair was and threatened to divorce her husband if he ever chopped it off. He merely chuckled and promised to only trim it to make it grow faster and longer for her. Everything he did from the moment his grey eyes noticed her was all for his beautiful wife currently writhing in ecstasy beneath him.

"Mmm Maura…"

"Joe…"

A few minutes later, she couldn't hold back anymore and felt her walls cave in around his throbbing shaft, fighting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. One thing about Joe was he demanded eye contact whenever they climaxed together because it intensified the intimacy between them. Joe groaned from low in his throat, the sound a deep rumble that changed into a throaty animalistic growl. Her climax triggered his, forcing Joe to thrust as hard, fast and deep as he possibly could, barely riding out her first orgasm. The second ended him. The bed squeaked beneath their weight along with the headboard smacking the wall repeatedly from how hard his thrusts became. Neither cared. All that mattered was making each other submit. One thrust later, Joe sank his cock inside of her as far as he could and exploded, filling her completely with his seed.

Maura cried out his name, her world spinning from the intensity and collapsed back on the bed in a heap with Joe on top of her. He made sure to only do it partially, not wanting to crush her small body. Joe was much bigger and muscular than Maura, always afraid he'd end up hurting her somehow in bed. Maura pressed soft kisses to his neck and felt his arms wrap around her, rolling them both over to where she sprawled on top of him instead. Every time they had sex always felt fresh and exciting, never a dull moment. Maura smiled, lifting her head to meet her husband's eyes and softly brushed her mouth to his, thanking him for another unforgettable sexual bout. Then she rolled to the side and draped her leg over his, stroking his muscular chest with her fingertips. It was smooth to the touch because he kept it waxed, doing it once a week. Body hair of any kind generated sweat, especially in the ring, but kept the hair beneath his armpits. He refused to wax that area of his body even though other co-workers had.

"So, do you think that made us a baby?" Joe asked, rolling on his side to nuzzle his wife's neck and enjoyed the sound of her giggles.

"I don't know. God, are you really that much in a hurry to knock me up so I can grow to the size of a balloon?" Maura remarked, feeling Joe's finger hook beneath her chin until jade eyes met smoldering grey.

"Do you have any idea how hot you'll look with my baby growing inside of you, girl?"

Maura rolled her eyes, not believing it and slid out of bed, whacking Joe gently with a pillow. "Get up, we have to shower and get to the arena before you're late."

She was currently visiting him on the road, missing her husband and there was no other reasoning. They were still newlyweds and had only been married 3 months. Maura didn't know why he was in a rush to start a family when they were still exploring and getting to know each other, but she didn't want to disappoint her husband either. Walking into the bathroom and turning the sprays on, Maura recalled the first time she met Joe 6 months ago and couldn't believe how fast everything progressed between them.

* * *

><p><em>It was a cold windy night and Maura had been dragged to the arena in Tampa, Florida to a WWE live event. It wasn't televised, just a common house show and her nephew, Thomas, begged her to take him since his mother was working a double shift at work. Maura couldn't deny him anything, buying the tickets and even took him to the autograph signing the next day. That's when she truly met Joe, though they'd locked eyes the previous night during the show. Temperatures in Tampa weren't normal and required jackets to be pulled out of the closet. Maura couldn't believe how cold it was while standing in line waiting for her nephew to meet his favorite wrestler – Roman Reigns. By the time they arrived to be next in line, Joe suddenly stood up from the table to walk away while security announced time was up for the signing, thanking everyone for coming out. Thomas was heartbroken since he was the very next person in line to meet his hero and it angered Maura, but nothing could be done. However, before they could turn to leave along with the other disappointing fans, a security stopped her and Thomas, asking them to wait a moment.<em>

_Turns out, Joe remembered the jade eyed goddess from the show and couldn't deny her an autograph or her adorable nephew. Maura thought it was incredibly sweet of him to make time for them considering he had to be on a time constraint to get to the next area. Her anger had diminished the second Thomas smiled widely at the wrestler he dubbed his hero and clung to the autograph with everything he had. Maura laughed softly, ruffling her nephew's dishwater blonde hair before kissing the top of his head. The moment Joe heard her laughter, he was hooked and had to find a way to see her again. Then the little boy called her 'Aunt Maura' and Joe couldn't remember hearing such a beautiful name. It fit the honey blonde perfectly._

_"Thank you so much for taking time to sign something for him. It means a lot." Maura accredited, shoving her freezing hands in the pockets of her jacket and blinked when the wrestler took both of them in his._

_"Your hands are freezing." He pointed out the obvious, rubbing them into his to try warming them up again. Thomas was too busy admiring his newly autographed picture to notice. "You should've worn something warmer."_

_Maura rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." She muttered, chewing her bottom lip at his chuckle and felt every part of her shiver against him._

_"I've been called many things, but Captain Obvious is definitely new. And I like it." Joe smirked, blowing on her hands while continuing to rub them and didn't realize he'd kept eye contact with Maura the whole time._

_"Right…" Maura had pulled her hands away abruptly and shoved them back into her jacket pockets again. "We should get going. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Reigns…"_

_"Joe – I'm out of character right now." He quietly corrected, not wanting Thomas to overhear that since he thought of Roman Reigns as his hero. "And I don't want to say goodbye like this."_

_Maura blinked, raising a slow brow at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Slipping something into her jacket pocket, Joe winked and bid them farewell, hoping Maura didn't ignore what he gave her. When Maura got back to her car and buckled Thomas in, she pulled what Joe slipped in her jacket pocket and saw a number scrawled on it. He'd given her his personal cell number and Maura already knew she would put it to good use._

* * *

><p>"Hey Maura, what time do we have to be at the arena?"<p>

Joe jolted his wife out of her deep thoughts and noticed it instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "The show starts at 7." She quietly replied, trying to pull away from him, but Joe blocked her against the sink.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Joe could see the inner turmoil in her eyes and hated it, lifting his wife up to plant her backside on the bathroom sink. "Talk to me."

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the past and how we met." Maura cracked a smile, however it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"And? Do you regret anything that's happened?" Joe stepped back, feeling his stomach twist violently at the thought of losing his newlywed bride. Had he pushed her into marriage too fast? "If this is about having a baby…"

Maura shook her head, taking Joe's hands and pulled him back between her legs, kissing him out of reassurance of her love. "I wouldn't have married you unless I was 100% I was in love with you and wanted to be with you forever, Joseph. But this baby talk has me on edge a little, I admit. I'm enjoying our time together as newlyweds and don't want to rush into having a kid. I'm not saying I don't want children because you know I do."

They actually had this conversation on their second date, the first being 2 weeks after meeting. Joe had one night off and flew from the west coast to Tampa in order to take Maura out on a proper date. Dinner followed by hours upon hours of exploring each other's bodies chalked up to be the best date in Maura's recent memory. They didn't have sex until the second date, both riling each other up through Skype, text messages and hours talking on the phone while he was stuck on the road with WWE.

"I just…I'm selfish and I just want it to be us for a little while longer. Let's wait at least a year before discussing the possibility of having a baby, okay?" Maura didn't want to hurt Joe with her rejection at the idea of having a child, but being with him was all she needed right now. There was no biological clock ticking, just a pure desire and need to be with her husband in every way possible. "I love you, don't ever think otherwise."

Joe understood why she didn't want to have children right away and he'd been pushing the issue from the moment they promised each other forever. It was a small wedding ceremony in his parent's backyard with just close family and friends. Nothing big or extravagant, they just wanted to be married and start their life together. 2 weeks in Hawaii for their honeymoon was spent mostly in bed or on the beach naked in each other's arms. For some reason, however, all Joe could picture was his wife pregnant with their child and it was an instant turn-on for him. He wanted her pregnant, ballooned out and yelling at him to get her nasty food their child demanded her to eat. She didn't yet, so Joe would have to be patient and wait for the right time to mention it again.

"One year, eh?" He pressed his forehead to Maura's, heaving a sigh and kissed her nose.

"Yes. Just one year with the two of us." Maura suddenly needed him again and slid her hand down to stroke his semi-hard cock, feeling it come to life instantly at her touch. "Your cock inside of me as much as possible is all I want right now, Joe. We can worry about everything else later, there's no point rushing. I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life. You're stuck with me."

Joe grunted at her proclamation and reciprocated by sliding two fingers inside of her already drenched sex, groaning at how tight she managed to stay. "We need to be quick."

He couldn't deny his wife another round, not after being away from each other for 2 long weeks. It was the main reason he packed her up and took her on the road with him because those 2 weeks had been torture on both of them. Maura turned around to squat on the sink and gasped, feeling her husband's cock once again fill her completely lulling her head back against his shoulder. Using her feet for leverage and thankful Joe was tall enough to do this position, Maura closed her eyes letting the ecstasy once again wash over her body.

Needless to say, they barely made it to the arena in time for the show.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arriving at the TD Garden, Kinsley checked herself in the rearview mirror and fixed her hair a little before heading inside. She contemplated changing after her meeting with Stephanie, but her attire was perfect for WWE's strict dress code. They were lenient with house shows, but since this was Kinsley first time at a WWE live event, she wanted to make a first good impression. Renee had requested to be told when she arrived at the arena, but Kinsley wasn't ready to see her Aunt yet. She wasn't here just for her Aunt and her job came first.

The first people Kinsley ran into was the Bella Twins Jon saved her from the previous night. "Hi, are you new around here?" Brie asked, not recognizing the woman right away, but Nikki did.

"Brie, its Harley Quinn, remember?" Nikki chortled, draping an arm around Kinsley's shoulders. "Though we didn't quite catch her name."

How Nikki recognized her with the mask and costume was beyond Kinsley, but she didn't question it. "Kinsley Moore." There was no point acting coy with some of the top Divas in the company currently. "Do you know where Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler or John Layfield might be lurking?"

Nikki released her instantly, raising a brow the same time Brie did. "You mean – wait, you're not here from developmental to be a new Diva? Or try to be?"

Now it was Kinsley's turn to look perplexed. "No. I'm training to become part of the commentary team." Not that it was any of their business. Kinsley decided to play nice for the time being.

Suddenly, their demeanor changed from threatened school girls to pleasant smiling women and Kinsley had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes. "They should be down near gorilla position. There's no commentary at house shows, but they still like to keep tabs on what's going on." Brie explained, offering any information Kinsley wanted and nudged her embarrassed sister.

"Right, gorilla position. Excuse me." Nikki turned on her expensive 2 ½ inch sparkling silver heels and walked down the hallway to find her boyfriend.

"Don't mind her. We thought you were a threat to our spots on the show, but now that we know you're not here to be a Diva…"

"And what if she was?" A familiar voice demanded from behind and Kinsley breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Catwoman from last night. "She's a knockout compared to any of the current Divas on the roster and would be a shoe-in to be fan favorite."

Brie snorted, rolling her eyes. "Is THAT right? Why don't you come a little closer and say that to my face, Maura?"

"With pleasure." Maura stepped up to Brie, each woman sizing the other up while Kinsley stood there, feeling incredibly awkward. "So, what are you gonna do about it, shrimp?" She stood at 5'10, had legs that went on for miles and towered over Brie's 5'6 tiny frame.

Just when Kinsley thought they'd come to blows, both women suddenly burst out laughing embracing tightly. Now she'd truly seen everything – or so she thought. Maura and Brie Bella were friends, apparently. Kinsley tried sidestepping them, but Maura stopped her with a soft apologetic smile.

"Sorry if that freaked you out. Brie and are friends. We actually went to school together along with Nikki." The disdain in Maura's voice for Brie's twin didn't go unnoticed. "We fuck with each other all the time, so you better get used to it."

"The WWE is one huge dysfunctional family, trust me." Brie quipped, looking at the clock on the wall for the time and groaned. "Shit, I gotta go get ready for my match tonight. I'll talk to you gals later. You're in good hands with Maura, Kinsley and it was nice meeting you."

"Damn, that girl can run fast when she needs to." Maura commented, turning her full attention on the newest member of the WWE's commentary team. "So I overheard you say something about finding Cole, Lawler or JBL?"

"Yeah, to get a feel for what I'm going to be doing and hopefully start some of my training." Kinsley replied quietly, walking down the hallway with Maura and felt surprisingly comfortable with the woman.

Maura understood that. "Like Brie said, they're usually down by gorilla position, but I know only Cole and Lawler come to house shows. You'll have to wait to meet JBL on Monday." Personally, she would rather train with the two veterans as opposed to a wrestling legend turned commentator. "Did you just get here?"

"Traffic sucked."

"Yeah it took me and my husband 30 minutes to get here when our hotel is just down the street, literally." The important thing was they arrived on time, even if it was by the skin of their teeth. "So, you're Renee's little sister?" She had a momentary relapse in memory from the previous night, thanks to one too many tequila shots.

"Niece, actually." Kinsley corrected, stopping when Maura did and could see the doubt in the woman's jade eyes. "We were born months apart."

So either Renee had a huge family or her parents had a LONG stretch of years between having children, Maura surmised, smiling softly. "So do you mind me asking how old you are?" She guessed early 20's, but Maura wasn't very good at deducing ages on people.

"29." Now it was Kinsley's turn to laugh at Maura's shocked expression. "What? I don't look older, do I?"

"No…No, not at all." How could this petite girl be 29 years old? It was impossible to look that young at that age! Maura was officially jealous and wanted to know what Kinsley's beauty secrets were. "You're not screwing with me, are you?"

"Nope. Renee is 30 and I'm 29. I told you, we're months apart in age and she's my mother's sister. Therefore, she's my Aunt." Kinsley broke it down and wasn't surprised by the age question because she did look a lot younger than she was. It was both a curse and gift. "Let me guess, you thought I was 18-19 years old?"

Maura didn't bother lying, feeling foolish. "Yeah. Sorry." She mumbled, only for Kinsley to nudge her playfully to get her spirits back up. "I just…"

"I know I look like I should still be in high school and I hate it because nobody takes me seriously. I've gone to college and have a master's in broadcasting. People actually think I screw with them and lie about my age, even though I have it on my driver's license and my birth certificate proves otherwise." Kinsley sounded a little frustrated, heaving a sigh and felt Maura drape an arm around her shoulders.

"Well I assure you, I won't make that mistake again by assuming anything. Just be prepared for others to do it because a lot of them don't use the brains they have." Maura warned, not wanting Kinsley feeling inadequate simply because people on the roster assumed certain aspects of a person instead of merely asking about them. "Did you go into broadcasting because of Renee?"

"No, I've just always enjoyed telling people what's going on for some reason. Since I was a little girl, I was always in front of the television watching the news with my Mom and would pretend to be one of the commentators. She has me videotaped doing it for hours on end because she was record the news and replay it. I wasn't a normal child."

Maura laughed, enjoying Renee's niece the more they talked and stopped at gorilla position, not seeing Michael Cole or Jerry Lawler anywhere. However, she did spot her handsome delicious looking husband and dragged Kinsley over to where he stood alongside Jon. This was the last person Kinsley wanted to converse with after what happened the previous night between them. Luckily, Renee was nowhere to be found and Kinsley kept her mouth shut while Maura relayed to Joe and Jon how they ran into each other.

"Jon, you remember your Harley Quinn from last night, right?" Maura grinned, watching his blue eyes slowly widen at the sight of Renee's niece and turned her attention back to her husband.

"Hi." Kinsley greeted awkwardly, unable to take her violet eyes from deep pale blue orbs and felt her knees grow weak.

Tight blue jeans encased his long muscular legs along with a black beater, the material hugging every piece of flesh it touched. Jon had his new Dean Ambrose zip-up hoodie on with the sleeves pushed up, halfway zipped up exposing just enough chest to make any woman swoon. His spray-painted green hair from last night was now drenched dishwater blonde combed over his forehead and curled at the ends. Kinsley had to learn how to breathe again, feeling the butterflies erupt in her abdomen the same way they had the previous night.

"Hey." Jon grunted, rubbing the back of his neck and figured now was a good time to part ways with Joe.

He couldn't believe how beautiful Kinsley was without the Harley Quinn costume on and knew she was pure trouble. Her dark brown hair looked soft to the touch and those violet eyes once again sucked him in like a vortex. It was instant attraction. Jon had to distance himself from Kinsley as much as possible for not only the sake of his friendship with Renee, but getting involved with a fellow co-worker wasn't a smart thing to do. Granted, he wanted to try dating Renee at one point after things went south with her previous relationship, but in the end they decided to remain close friends.

"I'll talk to you later, man." Directing that to Joe, Jon turned abruptly and walked down the hallway from them.

"Don't mind Jon. He's skittish of new people, but he'll get used to you, especially being Renee's niece." Joe informed the woman, kissing the top of his wife's head and informed her the show was getting ready to start.

"Really quick then, do you know where Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler are?" Maura didn't want to leave Kinsley without answers on where to go and figured Joe would know.

"Cole is on family leave until Monday and Lawler was in catering the last I saw."

Maura couldn't help watching her sexy husband saunter down the hallway with his cute cargo pant covered backside flexing. She couldn't wait to tear him up later that night at the hotel. Once Joe was out of sight, her attention reverted back to Kinsley and guided her to catering, where they indeed did find Jerry Lawler. He was seated at a nearby table with a plate of food and a stack of papers in front of him, clearly busy going over the week's schedule for the WWE.

"Hello Mr. Lawler." Maura greeted somewhat timidly, keeping Kinsley beside her in case the woman decided to try making a run for it.

Jerry smiled warmly, looking up at Roman Reigns' beautiful wife and noticed a new face with her. "Maura, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jerry, sweetheart? We're not formal around here." His blue eyes moved to the brown haired beauty standing beside Maura and Jerry stood up, extending his hand to her. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

Kinsley took his hand without hesitation and gave it a firm shake, smiling softly. "Hello Jerry, my name is Kinsley Moore. Stephanie hired me for the commentary team."

This was their newest acquisition? Jerry didn't believe it, raising a slow brow at Maura and watched her nod affirmatively. She was a CHILD, right? "Welcome aboard, Kinsley." He finally greeted, releasing her hand to pull out a chair and wasn't surprised when Maura made herself scarce by talking to one of the other talents in the company. "Forgive my rudeness, I wasn't expecting to meet you until Monday."

"I know. Stephanie told me if I wanted to, I could join the WWE house shows to get a feel for what goes on, even though there's no commentary at them." Kinsley replied informatively, pulling out her notebook with a pen. "I figured there's no time like the present to start my training or I can simply observe and maybe you can give me some pointers on what to do and what not to do."

However old this woman was, she definitely had a professional tone to her voice and was all business. "Alright."

He sat back down in front of his food and pushed his stack of papers to the side to focus on Kinsley. Why hadn't Stephanie and Paul hired her on as a Diva? She was too beautiful to be stuck on the commentary team, at least in Jerry's opinion. He'd definitely have a talk with Stephanie about the reasoning and pushed that in the back of his mind, wanting to give Kinsley his undivided attention.

"Well the first thing you need to remember is this time takes time to catch on. It does help if you're familiar with wrestling moves and the names of every Superstar and Diva on the roster." Jerry explained, smiling when she began jotting notes down and commended Kinsley for taking this job serious instead of treating it like a joke. A lot of people made the mistake of assuming commentating was easy when it was one of the hardest jobs in the business. "The way I've done it over the years is studying. A ton of studying and watching older WWE shows." It was a shame Jim Ross 'Good Ol' JR' was no longer with the company because he was the best when it came to training for the commentary team.

Kinsley informed Jerry she had rented countless wrestling videos and DVDs prior to receiving an answer from WWE to get a feel for what commentary involved. Jerry was very happy to hear that and told her to keep doing it because the more she studied them, the easier and faster she'd nail the job. Once the show started, Jerry found his office and sat down on the couch with Kinsley, each of them taking a side to put comfortable space between them. They watched the monitor and all the matches with Jerry quizzing Kinsley on some of the moves. She only missed a few and impressed Jerry immensely with her knowledge of their business. Kinsley knew the wrestlers that came out as well, including the ones in developmental they brought from NXT to test them at house shows. It was WWE's way of seeing if they were ready to be moved to the main roster.

They paused between matches to get to know each other better with Jerry asking most of the questions. He was floored to find out she was Renee Young's niece, having the same doubts Maura did. Kinsley once again explained how it was possible she was nearly the same age as her Aunt and Jerry had no idea Renee had come from a big family. Kinsley stuck with Jerry throughout the night, answering text messages from Renee asking if she made it to the arena. All Kinsley replied was the word 'yes' followed by 'training' and Renee didn't text her further. By the time the show ended and Kinsley walked out of the arena to head back to the hotel, she knew this was indeed something she wanted to do for the rest of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunday found Kinsley at the arena earlier than a lot of others, finding a spot near gorilla position to continue her training as a commentator. She wanted to nail this position and the only way to do that was studying – practicing would come later. Kinsley positioned the monitor the way she wanted and opened her laptop, opening her file of notes she'd taken the previous night in her hotel room. Renee had called and apologized for not being around, but the meetings for her own job in the WWE were booked solid throughout the weekends. It was the only time the interviewers of the WWE had time to sit down and talk about what was done right and wrong. Helping each other and working as a team was key in this company, Kinsley concluded, and planned on doing whatever was necessary to be a team player.

The matches for the most part were well done and choreographed, but they missed something – an excitement and unpredictably. That was until the sound of a low guitar riff filtered throughout the arena, representing the arrival of the 'Unstable' Dean Ambrose. Kinsley smiled at the sight of Jon stalking down to the ring, turning in a circle near the ring before jumping on the ring apron, hopping through the middle rope holding his arms up. The crowd was electric and pumped with Jon feeding off their energy. Kinsley suddenly didn't care about studying or looking at her laptop, violet eyes glued to the monitor in front of her and the man gracing it.

Could his jeans be any tighter? And the black Dean Unstable Ambrose sleeveless shirt he wore looked ready to explode from his burly body, straining against the muscles. The fact his hair was wet instead of in dry curls just made Kinsley's panties a little damper than before. This wasn't good. Lusting after her Aunt's boyfriend couldn't happen and yet here she was acting like a bitch in heat. Shaking her head, Kinsley tried pulling her gaze from the monitor to start taking more notes and ended up becoming enthralled with the match. Every move Jon did in the ring was flawless and she could tell he winged nearly everything. That was incredibly skillful and dangerous.

From how zoned into the match Jon was, Kinsley came to the fast conclusion this was the man's element. Performing in front of thousands of people fueled him ways nobody else backstage understood. Just watching him, she figured that out and could see the happiness shimmering in his blue eyes. They brightened as opposed to when he was backstage dealing with politics and reality. It was spectacular how in tune with the crowd Jon was, cheering him and booing his opponent whenever they gained the upper hand. It happened a total of 3 times so far and the match had only gone 10 minutes. Kinsley found herself cheering for Jon in her head whenever he gained momentum, excitement bubbling deep within her abdomen.

Kinsley wasn't the only one paying attention to Jon's match. However, it was more her than the actual match. What the hell was she paying such close attention to Ambrose's match for anyway? Being at the top of the company currently, she should've been paying attention to him instead of a B player. Ambrose would never achieve greatness, not as long as his former Shield brother and comrade stuck around. And he planned on staying for a long time to come. Squaring his shoulders and making his way over to Kinsley, the Money in the Bank gold briefcase with the infamous green words painted across it outlined in black didn't faze Kinsley's concentration.

"You do realize that's not a show, right?"

The somewhat high-pitched voice talking beside her jolted Kinsley out of her trance and she finally noticed who was leaning on the wall staring down at her. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" She felt sheepish now, staring back at none other than Colby Lopez, though most referred to him as Seth backstage except a few choice people.

"Hmph, I said you know that's not a show from Ambrose, right? The guy is really a fucking lunatic in and out of the ring." He informed the violet eyed beauty he'd met in Stephanie's office prior to having his snack from the boss, a smirk curving his mouth at the memory. "He's dangerous behind the curtain."

Why did Seth Rollins – Colby Lopez – whoever the man referred to himself feel the need to warn her about Jon? Kinsley merely smiled back at him and slid her eyes back to the monitor, knowing the ending of the match was approaching. She knew better than to disrespect this man considering he was part of the huge Authority storyline the company currently had going. Paul and Stephanie were the leaders of it while Randy Orton, Kane and Seth Rollins were the henchmen. However, people had started referring to Seth as the 'Golden Boy' of the WWE because he held the Money in the Bank briefcase, which held a contract inside guaranteeing a World Heavyweight Championship match anytime he wished for one year.

"It works for him." Kinsley's response was simple, sweet and to the point, though she did add a hint of condescension in her tone. "This is a great match, anyway."

He didn't appreciate the superciliousness in her voice when addressing him and folded his arms in front of his slightly hairy naked chest. "Is that right? You enjoy excitement?" He waited for Kinsley to nod. "Then pay close attention to my match tonight and watch a REAL ring general out there. It'll be better than the lunatic's, I assure you."

Kinsley highly doubted Seth had any kind of connection with the crowd and leaned back against her chair, clapping when Jon pinned his opponent for the victory. Seth snorted, stalking away from Kinsley for the time being to get ready for his match and didn't realize he'd been watched by his other former Shield comrade – Roman Reigns. However, unlike Seth, he enjoyed being called by his birth name along with Jon, both not ashamed of leaving the wrestling character strictly in the ring. Kinsley tried listening to the commentators and failed miserably, her eyes locked on Jon celebrating with the crowd. He even stopped to sign a few signs for fans in the front row with his merchandise on and even one with a Cena t-shirt on. Jon didn't care what the fans wore as long as they enjoyed themselves and went home happy talking about the show in a positive way.

"Hey, you alright?"

Kinsley looked away from the monitor again and smiled at the sight of Cat woman. Maura, she quickly reminded herself mentally, and stood up shaking the woman's hand and then Joe's. "Yeah I'm fine, why?" She was confused by the question and watched Maura's eyes move down the hall where Seth had gone before returning to her.

"If he was bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll set his ass straight." Joe stated, refusing to let Renee's niece be intimidated by the Golden Boy of the Authority. "I swear, his attitude gets worse the longer he has that fucking briefcase."

"What did he say to you?" Maura asked warily, keeping her voice low so nobody else overheard their conversation. People knew better than to cross Stephanie and Paul's favorites within the company; Seth currently being one of them.

Kinsley rubbed the back of her neck, feeling awkward suddenly and hoped she didn't do something wrong when it came to Seth Rollins. "Nothing much. Warned me about Jon being a lunatic in and out of the ring. Something about who he is in the ring is who he is out of it." That made Joe growl and Maura cringed, knowing her husband was extremely protective of Jon. He considered the man a brother and they were closer than family, even after Seth destroyed the Shield by splitting them up.

"That mother fucker needs to leave Jon alone." Joe cracked his knuckles, gritting his teeth and could feel Maura rubbing his back, keeping him from hunting the pathetic Authority weasel down. "We both know it was because of him the Shield was split up. Jon and I wanted to continue on our own and possibly get a new third member, but creative decided we all had to go our own ways. Didn't give us a chance, just wrote us off and did what they wanted anyway."

Maura remembered how distraught Joe had been when they found out the Shield was being dismantled the very next night after they destroyed Evolution. "I know it still hurts, baby. But there's nothing you could've done." She shot a worried look toward Kinsley while continuing to rub her husband's back. "Don't believe anything that asshole says about Jon. Jon is wired differently, but trust me he is the kindest and nicest guy on the planet. He's very responsible and respectful of the business, wrestling since age 16."

That was impressive, Kinsley thought, already knowing about Jon's Independent background and his hardcore CZW days. Maura and Joe didn't need to know that though. "Wow. Sounds like he really loves what he does." She commented, trying to stray from mentioning the name Seth Rollins because it seemed as though Joe erupted every time it was spoken. "Don't worry, I'm not stupid and know who is lying out of their ass and who isn't."

"Good. I just didn't want the power ranger wanna-be poisoning your mind with thoughts of Jon that weren't true and making you scared of him. Because truthfully, some people are and it's ridiculous. He's different, not scary." Maura would defend Jon to the end of time or as long as he stayed best friends with her husband.

"Yeah, he really is a fresh breath of air." Did Kinsley just admit that aloud? "I mean – he's a different breed of wrestler and the WWE needs that on their show." She quickly corrected herself, but Maura noticed the crimson form in Kinsley's cheeks and could tell the woman had a developing crush on the Lunatic Fringe.

Maura decided a test was in order to see if she was right. "He really looked good in that ring tonight though. Bouncing off the ropes and flying over them. And those jeans…" The second Kinsley's cheeks grew hotter, Maura giggled wickedly and nudged her husband, who had been watching the next match on the monitor. "I think Jon has a new admirer in the company, babe."

"Really? Who?" Joe hadn't paid attention once the women started talking and grunted when Maura nudged him harder. "What?!"

"Do I need to clean your ears out for you again?"

"No. I wasn't paying attention, sorry." Joe grumbled, kissing the top of Maura's head and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Forgive me baby girl and repeat what you said."

"No, that's not necessary!" Kinsley practically squealed, shaking her head and noticed Jon had walked through the curtain, immediately swiping her laptop from the table. "WOW look at the time! I'll talk to you later, thanks again for the advice and warnings!"

Jon noticed Kinsley rush away from Joe and Maura when he began approaching, arching a brow at his two close friends. "Where's the damn fire?" Jon demanded, wiping sweat from his brow and both men gave Maura a clueless look. "What?"

"Between the two of you, I don't know who the hell is worse." Maura snorted, shoving away from Joe and walked down the hallway with the men following suit.

"What the hell is wrong with your woman, bro?" Jon demanded, grabbing a water from one of the technicians on his way to his dressing room. "On her monthly or something?"

Joe promptly popped Jon in the back of the head for his inappropriate question, shaking his head. "Fuck no, I banged her this morning so I know she's not on it yet. And you don't need to know my wife's menstrual cycle, man. We were talking to Renee's niece, Kinsley, after she was approached by Rollins."

That stopped Jon in his tracks. "What?" His amused voice had dropped to low and gritty, wondering what the hell Seth could possibly want with Renee's niece. Kinsley was new to the company, so surely she couldn't have gained his attention. "What happened?"

"We don't know anything besides the fact Seth tried badmouthing you to Kinsley and she blew him off politely. I watched it and overheard their conversation. He was being a punk ass mother fucker and I nearly shoved my fist down his throat, but Maura kept me from going after him."

Jon had no idea what happened to Seth – Colby – since they'd been a team, a unit in the Shield. He'd been exciting to watch in the ring, making impossible moves seem flawless to perform. The minute he joined the Authority and split the Shield up, everything about his ring performance had deteriorated, including his promo skills. Jon didn't understand it, remembering the incredible matches they had in FCW when there were no storylines to follow. Just the two men trying to showcase their talents and be the best in developmental, hoping to be called up to the main roster. They became best friends, brothers, alongside Joe and now Colby acted like they didn't exist. Whatever Paul and Stephanie had said to him in the meeting they had with Colby prior to the Shield breakup really went to the man's brain and inflated his ego to the size of Mount Rushmore. An ego Jon and Joe had no problem deflating and bringing Colby back to reality before he ended up destroying his wrestling career.

"He needs to stay the fuck away from Kinsley. She doesn't need to deal with bullshit right now and this is only her second night in the company. He's lost his fucking mind." Jon ranted, wanting to tear Colby's head off his shoulders or maybe just his two toned ridiculous looking mop he called hair.

Maura could tell Joe and Jon were having a heated conversation about Seth, not understanding the tight brotherhood they once shared. Joe explained it, but all she comprehended was Colby had turned out to be a jackass and nearly destroyed their wrestling careers with the Shield split. Luckily, the company saw potential in all 3 wrestlers instead of just 1 or 2. They were all getting huge pushes, which was unheard of and hadn't been done since the Evolution days with Ric Flair, Batista and Randy Orton. All had fabulous wrestling careers, Randy and Batista more-so than Ric Flair, since they were the young bucks of the group. The future. Now, the future was in the hands of the former Shield members and it was their job to make sure the company prospered by being the absolute best in the ring possible.

"Don't worry about Kinsley. I made sure she didn't buy into any of the bullshit Seth spewed at her." Maura assured Jon, patting his shoulder and walked inside the locker room alongside her husband. "Now go shower so we can get back to the hotel for some much needed R & R. Raw tomorrow, gotta be up early for our flights."

"Thanks peanut." Jon kissed the top of her head, calling her a special term of endearment he came up with because of her obsession with peanuts and headed inside the bathroom to shower.

He could only hope Maura convinced Kinsley he wasn't as looney as most people in the company thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffalo, New York.

Kinsley slowly opened her eyes by a small nudge from WWE Diva Eva Marie, who sat next to her on the plane. It wasn't planned, but they didn't have a problem with each other and Kinsley slept throughout most of the flight anyway. Getting up at 5 AM for a 7 AM flight would take some getting used to along with all the traveling WWE required. Kinsley didn't mind for the most part, but jetlag had set in. This wasn't the first traveling job Kinsley had, so it wouldn't take long for her body to adjust to the hectic schedule.

"Sleep well?" Eva asked, walking through the terminal beside Kinsley and smiled at the woman's continuous yawning. "I was the same way when I got called up from developmental. It was hell on my body, but now I'm used to it. I'll give you some advice: Coffee will become your best friend."

"I don't doubt it since I'm a java fiend." Kinsley joked, both women laughing and went through security before grabbing their luggage.

They headed to the car rental place in the airport to acquire vehicles and drove separately. Eva had a photo shoot to do, so they had to part ways from the airport. Kinsley planned on getting a few more hours of sleep at the hotel, trudging inside the building 20 minutes later and checked into her room. As she collapsed back on the bed, violet eyes stared up at the ceiling and Kinsley tried clearing her mind. She couldn't though. Tonight would be her first Raw and she'd finally meet Michael Cole along with the man she'd eventually replace – John Layfield. Kinsley would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous considering both men were legends in the company. What if she disappointed them? What if they didn't like her?

Then she had another problem to deal with in Seth Rollins. Why did he try poisoning her mind about Jon? Kinsley didn't understand it, wondering if the men truly hated each other outside of their storylines. It seemed that way. Then again, maybe she was reading too much into what Seth said. Telling Joe and Maura was definitely a mistake after seeing how much anger filled the big man's eyes at the first mention of Seth Rollins. Making an enemy of Seth wasn't an option, so Kinsley would simply play nice with him and try to avoid the two toned haired man as much as she could. Seemed easy enough to do. Kicking her shoes off, Kinsley set her alarm on the cell phone and scooted up to the pillows on the bed. There was a small chill in the room and Kinsley pulled the comforter back on the opposite side to cover herself up, snuggling into the pillow. In a few hours she would get up, shower and do some studying before heading to the arena to meet her other commentary colleagues. As her violet eyes closed, there was only one image in her mind, making her smile and breaking her heart at the same time.

Cell phone blaring music jolted Kinsley out of her deep sleep 4 hours later, not believing she'd actually crashed that long. She felt better too, thankfully. Sitting up, Kinsley stretched her arms in the air and pressed the 'ignore' button on her phone, standing. Shower first, everything and anything else she had to do would wait. Another hour later, Kinsley was ready and dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a dusty rose short sleeved sheer top that had an uneven hem on the sleeves and bottom, a matching camisole beneath with bra. Kinsley decided to leave her hair down, letting it flow over her shoulders and down her back in natural waves after blow-drying it. Foundation, thin black liner and pale pink gloss finished her outfit along with a beaded pink and gold necklace.

During check-in, Kinsley noticed the hotel had a quiet little seating area with a coffee machine, so she decided to take her studying down there. The room was too distracting and quiet. She needed some kind of noise in the background and the television wasn't working for her. Grabbing her purse with key card, keys, briefcase and laptop with charger, Kinsley headed downstairs after making sure her room was secure. The last thing she wanted to do was to be robbed her first week on the road with WWE. The elevator seemed like a great idea, but that was until she noticed other wrestlers and Divas were waiting for it. Instead, Kinsley took the backstairs to avoid them and arrived in the seating area of the hotel lobby, choosing a table at the far back of the room. Surely no one would disturb her or spot her, Kinsley hoped anyway, setting up her laptop on the table.

Across the room, chocolate eyes watched every move the dark brown haired beauty made and a smirk tilted the corner of his lips. He'd been waiting at the elevator with his fellow coworkers and spotted Kinsley sneaking off to the backstairs. Following her just to see where she went, Seth was surprised she came to the seated area of the hotel and pulled her laptop out to work no less. What made her think she was invincible anyway? Didn't the other Divas find her threatening to their current spots on television? If Kinsley didn't work out as the new commentator, Stephanie and Paul wouldn't hesitate to make her the newest Diva. She was beautiful from top to bottom, far more than Stephanie, though Seth had his own reasons for screwing the Princess. He did enjoy making her scream his name instead of Paul's, knowing the older man wasn't getting the job done with his wife. She needed new blood and the moment Seth locked eyes with her during the Shield days, he knew they'd end up having an affair.

It was only a matter of time.

Sex with Stephanie was starting to get boring with all the sneaking around and Seth found himself looking for something…fresh. New. Appealing. Younger. All those attributes fit Renee's niece perfectly and Seth would have her, no matter what he had to do. Turning the charm on a little was usually what did it for Stephanie, so how hard could it be to melt Kinsley? Even her name sent chills through his body. They would have to be discreet about what happened between them though because Stephanie would be on a warpath if she found out Seth had gone elsewhere for sex. He wanted Kinsley in his bed, not to ruin her WWE career before it had a chance to begin.

This'll be like taking candy from a baby, Seth thought, straightening the collar on his black dress shirt and walked toward her, clearing his throat to gain her attention.

A shadow casting over Kinsley made her look up from her laptop and immediately regretted it at the sight of Seth, forcing out a smile. "Good afternoon, Mr. Rollins." She knew better than to call him by his birth name Colby Lopez.

Seth smiled approvingly at her choice in what to call him. "Afternoon, this seat taken?" He didn't bother waiting for a response and sat across from her at the small table. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute, if you can spare one."

"Sure, let me save this and I'll put it away." Kinsley was annoyed he interrupted her studying time to talk about whatever was on his mind, but didn't show it. She simply closed her laptop after saving the document and set it back in her bag, giving Seth her undivided attention. "What can I do for you?"

"First off, call me Seth. No need for the Mr. Rollins."

"Alright, what's on your mind, Seth?" Kinsley kept the friendly smile on her face and folded her hands in her lap.

Seth heaved a sigh, playing the sheepish card because Stephanie had fallen for it and he figured Kinsley would do the same. All women were the same, after all. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night." He tried sounding sincere, but the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "I thought a lot about it and I realized what an asshole I was for what I said to you. You're new to the company and you should be able to form your own opinions on the people you work with."

This surprised Kinsley, even though she knew it was all an act. She wasn't born yesterday and this wasn't her first time dealing with a man as conniving and sneaky as Seth Rollins. "I appreciate that." There was nothing else she could say without upsetting him.

"So, do you think you can forgive me and we can start over?" Seth asked hopefully, his eyes somewhat rising to meet hers in a shy way.

She wasn't buying it for a second. "Sure, I don't see why not." Something told Kinsley that's not all Seth wanted to discuss with her and she couldn't have been more right in her assumption.

Seth breathed a fake sigh of relief with a giant predatory smile, the Money in the Bank briefcase set in front of him on the table with his elbows resting on it. "Great, thank you." Now that he had her trust, Seth was ready to go in for the kill. "I really feel horrible about what happened, so I was thinking maybe I could make it up to you somehow."

This was the moment she'd waited for and Kinsley folded her arms in front of her chest. "How exactly?" She asked in mock curiosity, arching a brow for added effect. Who the hell did this idiot think he was dealing with?

Once again, the awkwardness returned. "Well, maybe I can take you out for a friendly drink later tonight after the show. My treat, of course." There was no way Kinsley would turn him down, not if she wanted to remain in the company's good graces. "Maybe you can even show me if the carpet matches the drapes."

Did he really just say that out loud? Kinsley's cheeks burned fiercely and her wide violet eyes lowered from his, feeling very uncomfortable suddenly. "As enticing as that offer is, I'm afraid I must decline." She began to stand up from the table to leave, but Seth's hand snapped out to quickly wrap her wrist in a vise grip. "W-What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from leaving, we're not finished talking yet, sweetheart." He shoved her none too gently back into her seat without moving from his and smiled charmingly. "I don't think you appreciate the situation you're in. Or who I am for that matter. I could make your life very easy in the company, but you've gotta work with me a little. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

Her wrist hurt as Kinsley rubbed some of the blood back into it, swallowing hard at Seth's suggestive tone of voice. "And once again, Seth, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested."

Now the charm was gone and Seth turned evil, chocolate narrowing dangerously at the dark brown haired woman who kept turning him down. NOBODY turned Seth Rollins down! "Oh, but you can drool over Dean Ambrose's match huh? Why don't you just mount him and be done with it?!"

"W-What?! I wasn't…"

"Oh don't even deny it, Kinsley. You were staring at him like a piece of fucking meat and you wanted to dig your teeth into him! Tell me, is his dick really that good? Or maybe Renee could tell you and you 3 could have a family threesome together!" Seth had gone too far and Kinsley was done with this conversation, standing up again to leave, but he blocked her path. "Where the fuck do you think you're-" He immediately shut his mouth and backed up from the person who suddenly walked up to stand behind Kinsley.

Through the fear at how intense this situation was, Kinsley could smell sandalwood and cigarettes, the scent permeating the air all around her. She didn't have to turn around to know who stood behind her and why Seth had stopped his inappropriate rant. A strong hand wrapped around her upper arm to pull Kinsley behind his 6'4 muscular frame, completely blocking her from Seth's view. Kinsley swallowed hard, her arm searing from this man's touch and shivered when he spoke.

"Is there a fuckin' problem here?"

Seth snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest and suddenly snatches his briefcase from the table, shaking his head. "None at all. Was just having a private conversation with Kinsley. Not that it's any of YOUR business, Ambrose."

"As a matter of fact, Lopez, it is." Jon responded flatly, pulling the cigarette tucked above his ear to slip the tip between his lips and ignited the end, not caring if the hotel was smoke-free or not. "And it sure as hell didn't look like a private conversation with you bellowing at her at the top of your goddamn lungs."

Kinsley wanted to stop him from defending her, but her vocal cords picked the worst time to choose not to work.

"Right." Seth shook his head in disgust. "I don't know why I wasted my time on a whore like her when she's already had your infested cock in her mouth."

That angered Jon more than words could say and he stepped forward, blue eyes blazing. "Watch your mouth, Colby." He ordered in a low raspy voice, ready to shove his fist down the younger man's throat. "It's none of your fuckin' business who I fuck and I can assure you, we haven't. She's Renee's niece for fuck's sake, you sick asshole." Not that Jon hadn't thought about Kinsley naked in his bed, but this dick didn't need to know that. "Maybe she just simply doesn't like you, like 99% of the WWE roster, and doesn't want to waste valuable time thinking of all the different ways to tell you no."

Jon was asking for it, but this was not the time or place. "This isn't over. Bye for now, Kinsley." Seth hightailed it out of there like his backside caught fire, leaving Jon alone with a shaken up Kinsley.

"You alright?" Jon asked, watching her nod and didn't believe her for a second, fighting the urge not to chase his old Shield comrade down to beat the hell out of him. "Don't pay attention to what he says."

"I'm not." Kinsley assured him, taking a deep breath and bent down to retrieve her belongings, deciding heading to the arena now was in her best interest. "Thank you for what you did."

"Don't mention it. Look, I gotta go get my workout in before the show, so I'll call your Aunt and-" Jon blinked when Kinsley suddenly snatched his cell phone out of his hand, stopping him from dialing Renee's number.

"That's not necessary. Really, I'm fine. I'm not hurt and there's no reason Renee needs to know about this. Please, don't say anything." She would destroy his phone if she had to, not wanting anyone to know about this confrontation. It was bad enough Jon had stepped in and a few prying eyes noticed the tension between the 3 individuals.

Before Jon could open his mouth to reply, she tossed the phone back at him and rushed out of the hotel seating area out the door to her rental vehicle, hoping Jon didn't say anything to Renee about this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Halfway to the arena, Kinsley received a call from her Aunt asking to join her for lunch. They hadn't spent a lot of time together since Kinsley joined the company and Renee felt guilty about it. Working for the same company didn't mean they had free time to catch up since both were incredibly busy with their positions in WWE. Learning commentary in such a short span of time wasn't easy and Renee had to spend a lot of her time prepping for interviews, mainly remembering lines and practicing.

"Come on, there's a cute local deli down the street from the arena with sandwiches and stuff. We can stop there, grab a quick bite to eat and jet to the arena afterwards." Renee inveigled, already waiting at the deli and knew her niece couldn't resist joining her. "I don't wanna eat all by my lonesome, Kins."

Did Jon call Renee after she specifically asked him not to? This was too coincidental and Kinsley vowed to strangle the Lunatic Fringe if he didn't keep quiet about what happened with Seth Rollins. Kinsley sighed at her Aunt's entreaty, hoping she wasn't walking into a trap and this was simply a friendly lunch with her Aunt.

"Fine, give me the address."

Renee squealed excitedly, quickly rattling off the address and they hung up once Kinsley had the location in her GPS. The rental vehicle came with it. A few minutes later, Kinsley pulled into the deli Renee told her about and shut the ignition off, not getting out right away. She was still somewhat shook up by her confrontation with Seth Rollins and his promise of continuing it later on sent shivers of dread down her spine. The last thing Kinsley wanted to do was succumb to the likes of Seth Rollins, but he was high on the totem pole of WWE currently.

So was Jon and Joe, however.

In fact, the plan for Royal Rumble in January was to have Joe win it since he'd been screwed over the previous year due to Dave Bautista returning for a brief amount of time. Kinsley did her research thoroughly and didn't think it was right to pass over such a hardworking man for Hollywood scum. Luckily, Bautista was now gone back to Hollywood and Joe's opportunity was on the horizon. Maybe Maura could help her deal with Seth Rollins somehow, Kinsley thought, taking a deep breath before stepping out of her rental to walk inside the deli.

Renee spotted her niece instantly, waving her over and they embraced tightly, Kinsley holding on just a little tighter to her Aunt than normal. She didn't seem to notice, both taking their seats and ordered beverages to start off while sifting through the menu. Kinsley ordered a half lemonade, half iced tea while Renee stuck with a cherry limeade.

"So, how are you liking the company? Everyone treating you right?" Renee asked, stirring the straw in her drink with a smile.

It was an innocent question and Kinsley maintained her calm demeanor, nodding with a smile of her own. "Yes, Auntie. No problems thus far and everyone seems really nice." She lied smoothly, leaning back against the chair and looked around the deli, admiring how cozy it felt.

"Good. If anyone bothers you, though, you need to come to me immediately. Some of the people we work with can be a little…rambunctious at times and I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." Renee voiced her concerns, wanting to do it before any more time passed by. "I promised my sister I would take care of her little girl."

Rebecca was an incredible mother with a heart of gold and married to a wonderful man, Marvin, having 4 children between them. They met shortly after Rebecca's divorce from Kinsley's father, Daniel, who took off and now lived in Hawaii with a bleach blonde bimbo. Marvin was Rebecca's divorce attorney and he fell in love with her throughout the 2 year proceedings, finally asking her out the moment her divorce from Daniel was finalized. Kinsley was 4 years old when her father took off, so she thought of Marvin as her actual father and simply referred to Daniel as a sperm donor. Marvin had one child, Malcolm, when they first started dating and Rebecca had Kinsley and her older sister, Reba. It took a while for the kids to adjust to everyone, but eventually they all became one big happy family. Then, Rebecca ended up becoming pregnant at age 40 and they brought little Hayden into the world, who was turning 5 in a couple months. Somehow Rebecca and Marvin managed to love their children equally, but Hayden was special to their heart since he was the only one created by both of them.

"Mom worries too much, you know that." Kinsley pointed out, raising her hands when their salads were placed in front of them. It was the start since Renee and Kinsley had ordered the lunch deluxe meal that included a foot-long sandwich, salad, pasta salad, chips and drink. "God, I can't believe Hay-Hay is turning 5 soon. It's hard to believe."

"Is he really?" Renee blinked, not realizing how old her youngest nephew was and shook her head. "That's crazy. I remember when Becky called and announced she was pregnant with him. I couldn't believe it and I think Marv was in shock."

"Hell, he was in shock in the delivery room and ended up passing out." Kinsley giggled at the memory of catching her step-father when he collapsed in the room and she had to take over holding her mother's hand. "After seeing Mom give birth, that made me decide I don't want kids."

That saddened Renee because they came from such a huge family and she wanted the same for all of her nieces and nephews. For some reason, she was closest with Kinsley out of everyone in the family, even Rebecca, and Renee chalked it up to them growing up together since they were only 6 months apart in age. They always had a special connection and now that Kinsley worked for the same company as Renee, it would only grow stronger. She hoped eventually Kinsley changed her mind about having children because Renee wanted that more than anything. She just had to find the right man to make it happen first.

"Anyway, your Mom called me last night asking about you since you haven't contacted her. So you might wanna give her a jingle tonight after the show, if it's not too late."

Kinsley frowned, feeling guilty for neglecting her mother and nodded, taking a bite out of her salad. "I told her it would be a week before I called because I wanted to get acclimated to everything. I'll call her though, I promise."

"She just wants to know you're safe and happy, sweetie. That's all." Renee winked, trying to ease her niece's mind a little and sipped her cherry limeade. "And I'll try to give you more attention now that we're in the same company."

"Auntie…"

"No, I mean it. My job is a lot harder than people realize. I have to memorize countless lines and practice because once we're live, there's no fucking up. I can't stumble over my words or anything. They want a perfectionist and so far I think I've done a good job, but I want to be better. That doesn't give me the right to neglect my family though. So I promise, we'll spend more time together and do this at least once a week, possibly twice." Renee hoped Kinsley realized she wasn't ignoring her on purpose, but while on the road her job had to come first.

Reaching across the table, Kinsley took Renee's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling warmly. "I admire your work ethic, Auntie. And I'm not worried about us spending time together. Hell, if I'm gonna be on television with millions of people hearing my voice on a weekly basis, I really have to step my game up and focus on becoming a perfectionist myself. I won't settle for anything less than 100% and neither will the WWE. So there will be times I'll have to decline your offers to go out to eat and I hope you don't take it personally."

Renee could not have been prouder of her niece, heart swelling with love and admiration. "No wonder we get along so well." She chuckled, remembering Rebecca referring to her sister and daughter as twins at one point because Renee and Kinsley had the same thought process. "As long as you don't take offense to me saying no, we're good."

"Deal."

They clinked their glasses together and finished eating their salads before the plates were taken away to be replaced with their sandwiches, pasta salad and chips on the side. Kinsley could tell something else was on her Aunt's mind, but didn't push the issue. If Renee wanted to talk to her about something, she would bring the subject up and Kinsley could only hope Jon hadn't mentioned anything about Seth Rollins. Renee was a sweet woman with a kind heart and spirit, but the moment someone screwed with any member of her family, she turned into somewhat of a fighter with a lethal right hook.

Halfway through eating, Renee received a text from Jon and Kinsley saw the worry etched in her Aunt's face, swallowing her bite of food before speaking. "Everything alright?" She asked curiously, setting her sandwich down on the plate to give her stomach a small break.

"Yeah, sorry." Renee was a horrible liar, setting her cell phone on the table. "It was just Jon telling me he finished his workout."

"Oh." Kinsley had to keep reminding herself Renee and Jon were together, forgetting about it earlier when he saved her from Seth at the hotel. "You look worried."

Renee couldn't hide anything from her niece and nodded, reluctance flashing in her eyes. "I love the man, but sometimes he doesn't know the limits of his body and he pushes himself too hard." She recalled the last pay-per-view event WWE had – Hell in a Cell – and the wild move that happened in the match, shivering at the memory. "He recently hurt his knee and he won't let the doctors examine it. He keeps telling me its fine, but I know he's lying and working through the pain. It kills me seeing him limping around, but he keeps telling me it's the nature of the business and it'll get better. What if he tore something and he's too stubborn to find out? I just…I just wanna strangle him for not taking care of himself."

The word 'love' registered in Kinsley's mind and it broke her heart because she now knew there was no chance to be with Jon. She had to let the fantasy go and stop thinking about him for the sake of her relationship with her Aunt. Renee was happy, the amount of worry and care in her eyes for Jon crystal clear. Kinsley couldn't hurt her Renee and refused to be a home wrecker, truly happy her Aunt finally someone who completed her.

"Have you talked to him about how you feel?" Kinsley wanted to help her Aunt if possible.

"Countless times, sweetie. He doesn't listen and keeps assuring me he's fine. It's the same shit he pulled a few months ago with his shoulder. He wrestled for over a month with it heavily taped up and every opponent in the ring targeted it. Then he left for 32 days to film a movie for WWE Studios called 'Lockdown' and I'm glad for it because it gave him time to heal the damn shoulder, at least partially." Renee had missed having her best friend on the road during that time, but Jon had called her every day to check in and boasted about how surreal it was to be the main guy in a movie. "I know it's still bothering him, but he won't show weakness."

"If he's injured though, can't the company stop him from getting in the ring?" There had to be some kind of policy preventing the wrestlers and Divas from performing, surely.

A frown crossed Renee's face and she shook her head, lowering her eyes to the table. "Not lately because of so many injuries happening. Daniel Bryan – his actual name is Bryan Danielson – was a huge star in the company until he had to take time off to have surgery on his neck. He came from the Independent circuit like Jon and his body took a beating prior to coming to the WWE. So it was needed, but required him to take time off and he's still gone. It's been months. Then Joe had to have emergency surgery on a hernia and I still can't believe he's traveling with the company after only 2 weeks of recovery time. Fans are itching to see him, but medical staff won't clear him until they feel he's ready to get back in the ring. So there's two top guys the WWE relied on and they are both out right now, so now Jon is taking over for one of those spots. He's overworking his body and I'm afraid it's gonna give out on him one of these days while he's in the ring. I don't want him to get hurt."

All Kinsley could do was nod in agreement, not sure what to say to Jon's stubbornness. Obviously the man thought he could handle wrestling with injuries, but Renee didn't want him doing it. Understandable in Kinsley's eyes considering this was sports-entertainment and most of the moves were choreographed, yet it didn't make them any less hurtful. Every time a wrestler or Diva hit the mat, it was like their body was going through a car crash. Renee couldn't stop Jon from doing what the man wanted and in the end it was his ultimate decision on whether he couldn't handle wrestling injured or not.

They finished lunch, parting ways to drive separately to the arena and Kinsley immediately tracked down Michael Cole and John Layfield. They were friendly enough towards her, though Kinsley didn't appreciate the way Cole spoke to her as if she was a 5 year old child. They went over a few scenarios with her and Layfield was impressed with her knowledge of the business, nailing every move to near perfection. Her voice was a little shaky, but that was too be expected during the trial runs. They gave her a few pointers, mostly how to stem the nerves and told her to keep studying. Layfield wasn't leaving for another month or so, but they hoped to start Kinsley on the broadcast team soon.

Kinsley left the office feeling great about the job, but her mind kept reverting back to what happened at the hotel with Jon and Seth. What was she going to do? Throughout the trial run and meeting with Michael Cole and John Layfield, Kinsley couldn't stop thinking about it. She had to get a grip on her nerves if she planned on sticking around the WWE. Otherwise, she would have to pack her bags and be sent home with a pink slip. Shaking her head, Kinsley forcefully pushed Jon and Seth in the far recesses of her mind, finding a spot near gorilla position to watch Raw from and to continue studying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

What was Colby's game?

Jon pumped his body up and down on his fingers, doing warmup pushups for the show that night. The earlier workout did wonders for his body, but not his mind. No matter what he did, how hard he tried, Jon couldn't get Kinsley out of his head or what happened between her and his old Shield comrade. It wasn't like Colby to target new blood in the company, but for some reason he was drawn to Kinsley like a nagging mosquito was to human fluid. He hoped Kinsley ended up turning into a bug zapper and destroyed Colby before he ended up sucking her dry.

Then he had a troubled thought. What if Colby and Kinsley knew each other from the past? He didn't know anything about Kinsley besides the fact she was Renee's niece. She seemed like a nice woman, but looks could be extremely deceiving. Renee loved her niece and had boasted about her during dinner the previous night. Often, Jon and Renee went out to dinner after shows and traveled together because they were both night owls. Joe was busy with Maura a lot now that she'd joined him on the road and Jon enjoyed Renee's company. She was down to earth, made him laugh and they had a lot in common as far as music, movies, food and anything else that came to mind.

As beautiful as Renee was, however, her niece had a strong game against the blonde bombshell. Jon didn't know if it was Kinsley's hypnotic violet eyes or her pale complexion matching perfectly with the dark brown hair. Whatever it was about Kinsley, Jon wanted to take the deep dive inside her mind and found out what made the woman tick. She was Renee's niece and he had to keep reminding himself of that fact, refusing to jeopardize his friendship with Renee just to have a one night stand with Kinsley. It wouldn't be worth the gamble; Jon had more respect for his friendship with Renee to take a chance and pursue Kinsley.

That didn't mean he wouldn't protect Kinsley from Rollins or any other dick that tried something with her. Her safety along with Renee's was one of Jon's priorities. He protected the people he loved and cared about, which was only a handful since Jon kept to himself mostly. Joe and Maura were the other people in his life along with a few down in developmental, but other than that he didn't care much for anyone else. Kinsley was automatically added to that list due to being related to one of his best friends. So if Colby didn't watch his actions toward her, he would end up having a steel chair shoved in a place that would have to be surgically removed.

His thoughts reverted back to Kinsley, questioning why she didn't want Renee to know what happened with Colby. Didn't she realize the more she kept what was happening to herself, the worse it would get? What if Renee found out he knew what was going on and did nothing to stop it? What was Jon supposed to do – rat her niece out? Renee didn't have any pull in the company and could be replaced with a snap of Stephanie or Paul's fingers. Granted, ESPN was high on Renee's work ethic and had offered her a job, but she declined wanting to stay with WWE. It shocked Jon, but also made him happy that one of his best friends wasn't leaving the company. Maybe letting Kinsley handle what was going on with Colby on her own was the best thing to do right now.

However, if Colby touched one hair on Kinsley's head, Jon would obliterate him.

A knock on Jon's dressing room door jolted him out of his deep thoughts about Kinsley and he hopped to his feet instantly, grunting at his sore knee. "Fuck…" He hissed out, sitting down in a metal folding chair just as the door pushed open and Renee walked in.

"I heard that." She murmured quietly, letting the door close behind her and noted the pain on Jon's face. "How's the knee?"

"Never better." Jon grunted, not making eye contact with her and began wrapping it since he was still in his basketball shorts. "What's on your mind, darlin'?" He could tell something was bothering her.

"Can't a friend just check on another friend without an ulterior motive?" Renee retorted, bending down in front of Jon to take over wrapping his knee for him. It was red, bruised and swollen, but luckily the swelling had gone down a little. "Jesus, I can't believe they are letting you wrestle like this…"

Jon sighed, folding his arms in front of his chest and leaned back against the chair. "I've been through worse than this." Reaching behind his shoulder to scratch at the scar he received while in the Independents, Jon stared at her perceptively. "I'll be fine."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Renee grumbled, lowering her eyes from his to focus on her current task.

"Because you're nagging me about my knee and I know what I can and can't handle." Jon shot back with a snort and groaned when she popped him on his thigh, the slap echoing throughout the locker room. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Just felt like it." Renee smiled sweetly and finished wrapping his knee, securing it in place before rising to her bare feet again. "I already know you're stubborn enough to go out there and hurt your knee worse. That's not why I'm here."

Rubbing his thigh, Jon playfully glared up at her and could see the worry in her brown eyes, wondering if Kinsley came clean about the situation with Colby. "Talk to me, what's going on? I gotta change, so turn your ass around." He didn't let any woman see him naked unless they were also.

"For god's sake, Jonathan…" Renee rolled her eyes and did as he commanded, hearing the shuffling of clothes from behind. "You keep forgetting I have a man in my life now. You're not the only one in it anymore."

"Dagger to my heart, woman." Jon mocked clutching his chest and made a grunting noise from low in his throat, both of them chuckling. "I know you're with what's his name now." He smirked, acting as though he forgot Renee's new boyfriend's name when he had a good memory.

"You know his name. Are you done dressing yet, grandpa?"

"Woman, if you don't give me a minute, I'm gonna put you over my knee." Jon threatened in a spirited growl, fastening his kneepads he wore under the dark blue jeans he wrestled in. "Alright, I'm halfway decent now. So what's going on with you and Noah that you had to come bug me?"

Renee had gotten used to Jon's way of thinking and sense of humor, not bothered by the fact he just accused her of bugging him. That was just who this man was and how he was wired. "I feel guilty about going to see him." She admitted, chewing her bottom lip while walking back and forth slowly. "I don't know if now is the right time to take a week off when Kins just joined the company. I feel like I'm abandoning her and I promised my sister I'd take care of her." Kinsley didn't know about Noah; in fact, Jon was the only person she'd told about her new budding relationship. "Maybe now isn't the right time to do this…"

Pulling on his 'Dean Unstable Ambrose' sleeveless top wardrobe specifically made for him to wrestle in, Jon tucked it in his jeans and fastened his brown belt in the loops. "Or maybe you're just scared of what might happen since it'll be just the two of you for a week." He pointed out, thinking out loud and shrugged when Renee shot him an accusing scowl.

"That's not true!" She defended, not able to meet his eyes and heaved a sigh when Jon simply stood there, waiting for her to come to terms with the truth. "Okay so maybe I am a little scared since we haven't had sex yet…"

"And that is where I draw the line." Jon interrupted her, refusing to stand there and listen to Renee talk about her fears of having sex with her new boyfriend. "Just go, relax and see where shit goes. Don't worry about your niece. She's a big girl and can take care of herself, even if this is a ruckus place to work." He'd make sure nothing happened to her, but Renee didn't need to know his plan of protection on her niece.

Truthfully, Renee did miss Noah and hadn't seen him in over a week because of their hectic schedule. Would it be that bad to take a week vacation to go see him and leave her niece to fend for herself? For the few days Kinsley had been on the road, they only had one lunch together and everything seemed fine with her niece. Then there was worrying about Jon and his current injury. Renee was confused and didn't know what to do, frowning deeply while battling her brain with her heart. Her heart screamed at her to go see Noah, but her brain had all these questions flooding it about Kinsley and Jon.

"I don't need a caretaker either, so don't use me as an excuse if you decide to cancel on the guy." Jon had read her mind and grabbed the white tape from his bag, beginning to wrap his hands in it. "I got this."

Wary when she heard that, Renee couldn't control what Jon did and just hoped he was more careful in the ring. "Fine – Alright, I'm going. I'll go see him and stop nagging you for a week." She cracked a hesitant smile, closing the distance between them and crooked her finger, making Jon bend down to kiss his cheek. "Promise me you'll be in one piece when I come back on the road."

Jon merely winked at her, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head. "Can't promise that, but I'll do my best. Now get out of here and go call lover boy."

He watched Renee walk out of his dressing room and shut his eyes, guilt rushing through him instantly. Kinsley forcing him to keep a secret from Renee killed him, but Jon had to stay strong. If Kinsley wanted her Aunt to know what happened with Colby, she would've told her about it already. It bothered Jon because he had no idea how to keep Colby away from Kinsley, especially if she didn't put her foot down with the power ranger lookalike. Maybe it was time for a chat with Kinsley regarding this situation, but first Jon had to go grace the WWE fans with the Lunatic Fringe and his insanity.

* * *

><p>"Bout time you called your Mom, young lady." Rebecca Scarlett said by way of greeting her youngest daughter.<p>

Kinsley rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatics, sitting outside of the arena enjoying the cool night air. The show ended an hour ago, but she wasn't in the mood to head back to the hotel yet. Renee had tracked her down during the show and let her know about her plans taking a week off after the Smackdown! taping tomorrow night. She apologized profusely and Kinsley told her to go have a great time, she'd be fine. Sometimes her Aunt worried far too much about her, though Kinsley appreciated it. Her mother, on the other hand, was just a pain in her backside, but she loved her nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I've been busy studying for my job and whatnot." Kinsley mumbled ruefully, thankful for her Bluetooth so she didn't have to hold the cell phone to her ear. "How are you and Dad doing?"

"Just fine, sweetie pie." Rebecca had Kinsley on speaker phone so Marvin could hear her voice. "We miss the hell out of you though. Is Renee taking care of you?"

Kinsley knew better than to throw her Aunt under the bus. "Of course she is. She's been up my ass since I first arrived and showing me how the business works. She's great, Mom, don't worry so much." She hoped her Aunt just smiled and nodded whenever they saw her mother again because no doubt Rebecca would question her sister endlessly. "Have you been going to your doctor's appointments, Dad?"

Marvin smirked at his daughter's concern for his health and wellbeing. "Just fine pumpkin, everything is fine." He assured her, popping a lifesaver in his mouth. They were his favorites. "Enough about us, how's the road?"

"It's brutal, but I'm getting used to the hectic schedule and all the traveling." Kinsley enjoyed traveling, just not on a plane. "If I could drive everywhere, I would, but it's not an option a lot of the time."

"Right well, it's like being a truck driver, pumpkin. You just gotta get used to the long hours and lack of sleep. The jetlag will go away in time." Marvin assured her, encouraging his daughter to keep up with pursuing her dream or whatever it is she wanted to do in the world.

"We love you and you can always come back home, remember that." Rebecca chimed in, blinking tears from her eyes because she missed her youngest daughter so much. "When are you gonna be able to come see us? Thanksgiving is right around the corner, you know…"

Kinsley wanted to say she'd be there, but it really depended on WWE's scheduling. "I'll do my best to be there. If Renee goes, I'll definitely go." It was the best she could give her mother right now since they were only in the first week of November.

Talking to her parents a little while longer, Kinsley finally hung up and hopped off the equipment trunk, grabbing her bag heading to her rental vehicle. So many thoughts ran through her mind on the drive back to the hotel, mostly her Aunt's sudden departure. How would Renee be able to stay away from Jon for a week? She had to be out of her mind to leave a man like that on the road by his lonesome. Why didn't Jon go with her? Maybe he couldn't since he was one of the top Superstars in the company currently. Gaining a major push due to Joe and Bryan Danielson being out on injury. That had to be the reason, Kinsley concluded in her mind, and stopped at a local fast food place to grab a quick bite to eat before heading back to the hotel. Room service didn't sound good to her for some reason.

Upon arrival, Kinsley was surprised with a bouquet of beautiful red roses by the hotel receptionist. "Do you know who sent them?" She asked, not seeing a card anywhere.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry. They were delivered by a local florist down the street from us. Perhaps you can call and find out who sent them?" The receptionist suggested, wanting to make her customer happy.

"Thank you." Kinsley took the flowers in the gorgeous purple vase and headed up to her room, wondering who took the time out to send her a gift like this.

Dark eyes watched her accept the roses without much of a fuss and followed Kinsley up to her room, hands rubbing together. "Sleep well, Kinsley." He murmured, turning and heading back to his own room, deciding to leave the newest WWE acquisition alone for a night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

6 AM rolled around and Kinsley woke up with a yawn, stretching her arms in the air. As long as she was on the road by 7 or 8, she'd make it in plenty of time to Albany. There was an option of flying, but Kinsley was still feeling somewhat jetlagged and figured driving was the best way to travel right now. A shower and 2 cups of java later, Kinsley was ready to hit the road, but she had one other thing to do before departing. There was no way to bring the beautiful roses on the 4 and a half hour drive from Buffalo to Albany, New York, where Smackdown! was emanating from. So instead, she recycled them by giving the roses to the hotel receptionist, asking her to place each rose on the table in the lobby. The receptionist thanked her for her generosity, making Kinsley leave with a smile.

Renee and Jon headed out the previous night after Raw because Jon had a lot of radio media interviews starting at 5 AM to promote Smackdown!, hoping to generate more fan interest. So that left Kinsley to travel by herself, not overly minding it. Renee had offered to have her tag along, but Kinsley didn't want to intervene in her Aunt's alone time with Jon. They'd be away from each other for a week after the taping and Kinsley figured Renee wanted as much private time with Jon as possible. Hell, who wouldn't? Renee sent her a quick text around 4 AM that morning letting her know they arrived safely. She was at the hotel to get some sleep and Jon was already on his way to do his radio interviews.

Bryan Adams was her choice in music for the trip, a mix on her IPOD full of his albums and music soundtracks. It was the perfect road trip music while she sipped on her third cup of java and stared ahead at the open road, relieving her brain of thinking for a little while. Around 1 PM, Kinsley pulled into the hotel the WWE was staying at and walked inside with luggage in hand, only to be clobbered with a hug by a hyper and upbeat Maura. Joe stayed back a little ways chuckling, already knowing his beautiful wife considered Kinsley a good friend. Her big open heart was one of the many things that made him fall completely in love with her.

"Get upstairs, change into comfortable clothes because you're going to the gym with us." Maura demanded, hooking her arm through Kinsley's and winked over her shoulder at her husband. "On second thought, I'll go upstairs to make sure you don't try bailing on me."

"I-I don't work out a lot…" Kinsley blinked, letting Maura drag her up to the check-in desk and the receptionist handed over the key card a minute later.

"Neither do I, but I do enjoy watching my husband work his body into a sweaty frenzy. And who knows? There may be hot men there for you to drool over too." Maura giggled, guiding Kinsley to the back staircase since the elevator was swamped with other WWE Superstars and Divas arriving.

Kinsley finally understood, shaking her head with a rueful chuckle of her own. "So I'm basically going so you don't die of boredom."

"Basically." Maura didn't bother hiding her true intentions for bringing Kinsley to the gym with her and Joe. "Come on, do you really want to be holed up in your room alone?"

"I do have more studying to do…" That excuse was pathetic to use, Kinsley thought, as soon as the words left her mouth.

Maura eyeballed her newfound friend shrewdly, wondering if she was serious. "Get your ass moving and don't try that studying shit on me. You can study hot men in the gym working out with me. Hell, you can practice being a commentator with me if you want." She offered, making Kinsley laugh and smirked in response. "That's what I thought."

They walked inside Kinsley's hotel room and Maura pointed to the bathroom, already dressed in a pair of dark red cotton shorts and a matching racer back top, her chestnut hair pulled up in a high bun on top of her head. Kinsley admitted in thought Maura had one hell of a body and wondered why the company hadn't tried making her a Diva. Kinsley had no idea what to wear to the gym, so she pulled on a pair of black stretch knee length bottoms and a burnt orange tie-dyed tank top, pulling her hair back in a low ponytail to keep it out of her face.

"Ready to go?" Maura pushed up and down on her feet to keep her muscles warmed up. It was a habit Joe got her into whenever they went to the gym together.

"Not really." Kinsley walked out of her room with key card in hand and followed Maura out of the hotel to her rental vehicle, Joe joining moments later. "I can always drive myself…"

"Nonsense, that's a waste of gas." Maura waved her off dismissively, taking the passenger seat since Joe was driving, leaving Kinsley stuck in the back alone.

Arriving at the gym 15 minutes later, Kinsley kept questioning why she let Maura talk her into coming here, looking up at the huge building. The only thing she ever did was run on the treadmill and couldn't remember the last time. Maura targeted the treadmill first while Joe began doing the military press, sliding on a few 50 pound weights on each side. He was at 300 when all was said and done. Kinsley assumed he could lift more than that considering how built he was.

"Why does he wear a long sleeved shirt? He's gonna boil in that thing." Kinsley pointed out, starting up her treadmill while Maura continued stretching. "What are you doing?"

"Warming up. You should do the same thing if you plan on doing cardio today." Maura strongly suggested, patting the spot on the mat beside her while her legs were stretched out as far as they would go. "Make sure you feel burning or else you're not stretching properly. And Joe always starts his workouts like that because it helps him sweat faster." She shrugged at Kinsley's arched brow. "I stopped questioning what he does. He'll eventually get too hot, peel it off and then I can drool over his sweaty body."

Kinsley found it enlightening how close of a marriage Joe and Maura had, wondering briefly if she'd ever find the same thing. Eventually, Kinsley wanted to settle down and have a few kids. She didn't dare tell anyone her hidden desires though, especially Aunt Renee. After stretching, Kinsley hopped on the treadmill with Maura, surprised at how much easier her legs moved after stretching. Maura was right. They talked a little while running and Kinsley had finally relaxed, laughing at something her new friend said regarding Joe. Then the door opened with Jon stepping inside, waving over at Joe and Kinsley's attention immediately moved to him.

He looked incredible in black basketball jersey shorts and a grey tank top, showcasing his defined physique. The way the tank top hugged his muscular chest made a warmth spread throughout Kinsley's body. His arms were massive, flexing with every step he took toward the CrossFit part of the gym. Perhaps she hadn't given this going to the gym idea of Maura's a fair idea, Kinsley suddenly glad she was coerced into coming. That was until the door opened again and Renee joined them, jolting Kinsley out of her lustful thoughts about Jon. What part of he was her Aunt's man didn't Kinsley understand or her brain and heart wanted to comprehend?

"Hey Kins!" Renee greeted happily, jogging over to join her niece and Maura Anoa'i on the treadmills while Jon began working out with the medicine ball.

"Hey Auntie, I didn't know you worked out." Kinsley did her best to keep her gaze away from the man across the gym, but it was easier said than done.

"Didn't know you did either." Renee flashed a grin, starting up her treadmill and began jogging steadily.

"I dragged her along, figured it'd do her some good." Maura piped in, noticing Kinsley's hungry eyes once again lock on Jon as soon as the man had entered the gym.

Why hadn't Kinsley made a move on Jon or at least asked him out for a drink? Jon was very shy, unlike his wrestling character, who was basically him with the volume cranked all the way up. Regular Jon was an everyday man who kept to himself, had a handful of friends and didn't approach women. Renee had been the one who befriended him first and Jon fought her every step of the way, trying to convince her he wasn't worth it. To Renee, he was more than worth it and she used actions instead of words to show she meant it. They started traveling together 2 months into their friendship and Maura finally gave the blonde a chance since Joe considered Jon family – a true brother. Maura planned on having a talk with Kinsley one-on-one once they found time to hang out alone and try to figure out what was going through her mind.

Unable to focus on her cardio workout anymore, Kinsley cut it short and left the gym, giving a poor excuse about needing to study for her job. In truth, Jon was a huge distraction and Kinsley felt guilty for how much lust she felt for her Aunt's boyfriend. It wasn't fair. Kinsley ended up walking back to the hotel, the walk doing her some good and clearing her head of Jon for the most part. What Kinsley didn't realize was Jon had noticed her walk out of the gym, leaving behind a perplexed Renee and Maura, deciding to confront her about it later before going back to his workout.

**~!~**

It was no surprise when Kinsley was approached by Seth Rollins at the Smackdown! taping later that evening. She was seated by gorilla position again, laptop open and a monitor in front of her taking more notes. The smell of sweat and musk infiltrated her nostrils, a scent Seth had become accustomed to having whenever around her. He'd just finished his segment on the taping and decided to pick up their conversation where it left off prior to Ambrose interrupting.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, Kinsley." He sat backwards in the chair beside her, resting his chin on top of his still black gloved hands. "Let me make it up to you. I'm not a bad guy like everyone claims around here."

Kinsley stared at him skeptically, folding her arms in front of her chest and didn't know if she could trust this man. "Depends what you have in mind as far as making it up to me." There was no harm in giving him a second chance, especially if she wanted to stay on good terms with the bosses.

A smirk curved Seth's lips and even through the beard, Kinsley could tell she'd made him happy with her response. "How about a friendly drink after the show finishes? Just you and me. Come on, I know you enjoyed the flowers I sent you last night and would a bad guy do something like that?"

So he was the one who sent her the roses. Kinsley looked away from him down at her notebook, not sure how to feel about that. They were beautiful and looked expensive, but she hoped Seth wasn't trying to buy her affection. It wouldn't work; Kinsley had been down that road before with men looking for an easy lay. If Seth had the inclination she would sleep with him because he bought her roses, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Why did you send me roses?" She asked quietly and Seth responded by hooking his gloved fingers beneath her chin to make her look up until their eyes met. "I don't-"

"Because I felt like a prick after what happened between us and wanted to make it up to you somehow. The roses was a start and having a drink with me would make me feel better. You look like you could use a friend right about now." Seth cracked a friendly smile, releasing her chin and went back to resting his chin on folded hands on the back of the chair. "You've got nothing to lose and I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

Would it be wrong to join him for a drink and get to know him a little better? Maybe Kinsley had Seth Rollins all wrong. Everyone had their bad days and Kinsley was never one to jump to judging someone. He sounded sincere, sending her flowers as an apology and Kinsley found herself unable to deny his request to go out after the show.

"Alright, one drink."

"You won't regret it, I promise. Meet me in the back of the arena after the show." Seth hopped up from the chair and took Kinsley's hand, kissing the back of it before walking away to go shower in his dressing room.

Later that night, Kinsley walked out of the arena with Seth and didn't notice Jon standing there smoking a cigarette, laughing at something he said. Jon's blood boiled at the sight of Colby and Kinsley together with the man's hand on the small of her back, pale blues narrowing to slits. What the hell was going on there? Didn't he just scare the piss ant away from Kinsley? Now they were leaving the arena together and looked very cozy. Gritting his teeth, Jon flicked his cigarette away and couldn't handle the sickening sight, storming in the opposite direction toward his rental vehicle to leave. Maybe he had Kinsley all wrong. Maybe she wanted to be with an abusive dick like Colby in order to suck up to Paul and Stephanie. The Golden boy definitely had his hooks in her, whatever the reason and Jon was tempted to call Renee, who was currently on the way to the airport to go visit Noah.

"No." He grunted, not about to ruin Renee's week and decided he would have to keep a close eye on Kinsley to make sure Colby didn't try anything funny with her. "If he puts one hair out of place on her head…"

Firing up his rental, Jon sped out of the parking lot right past Colby and Kinsley, deciding a stop at the liquor store was in order. Kinsley blinked at the lunatic rushing past them and shook her head, stepping inside the passenger seat of Seth's vehicle. She would simply call for a cab in the morning to come retrieve hers, not too concerned with it right now. She had no idea Jon spotted her with Seth or the fact he was tempted to tear the two toned haired man apart for being spotted with her.

"Ready to go?"

Kinsley nodded in response, feeling Seth squeeze her hand and smiled at him in response, looking out the window the whole time hoping this friendly drink didn't turn into another disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The bar Seth chose was low-key, small and cozy with a pianist, nothing grungy or dangerous about it. Seth enjoyed the finer things in life now that he had the money and didn't bother tossing his wealth around. Kinsley wasn't impressed, sitting down in one of the stools and raised a brow at Seth's order for two glasses of wine. He didn't come off as a wine drinker, but Kinsley hid her surprise and watched the bartender pour them dark red liquid, sliding it over to each and Seth paid the tab immediately.

"To a new beginning between us." Seth stated, holding his glass up and smiled when Kinsley joined him.

"Ditto."

They clinked the glasses together gently and sipped the wine, Kinsley admitting only in thought it was delicious. If Seth wasn't such a douchebag, Kinsley would've found him charming and slightly attractive. The two toned hair had to go. She couldn't understand why a man would dye a quarter of his hair bright yellow blonde and leave the rest black. It made no sense. Maybe he was trying to start a trend and Kinsley didn't realize how true that assumption was. Fans all over the globe, during the Shield days, changed their hair to match Seth's and posted their pictures on various social media sites. His beard was also a turn-off.

Drinking was the way to make Seth talk. They went through a bottle, him mostly drinking it, and he couldn't stop running his mouth about being in the biggest storyline in WWE. He was full of himself and Kinsley just listened, pretending to be interested in whatever he said. Then Seth started divulging juicy secrets about the bosses and that subject ignited Kinsley's interest, sipping her wine very slowly. She'd only went through one glass and was on her second.

"Makes me wonder what Steph and Paulie boy would do if they didn't have their side business." Seth mumbled, more to himself than his current company and snorted. "Definitely wouldn't be buying this second bottle of wine, that's for sure."

Side business? What kind of business did Stephanie and Paul have going on besides the WWE? "What exactly does the business involve?" Kinsley asked curiously, blinking when Seth suddenly sobered up and his face paled.

"Shit, nothing." Seth scrubbed hands down his face and knew he'd said too much, pushing the wine glass away stumbling a little on the stool. "W-We need to leave and head back to the hotel." Stephanie would kill him if she found out what he spilled to the new WWE commentator.

Was this man bipolar or something? Kinsley could only nod, paying for the second bottle of wine since Seth forgot and managed to snatch the keys from him to drive. She wasn't drunk, he was. Seth tried fighting her for the keys, but Kinsley won in the end, shoving him in the backseat of the rental. It didn't take long to arrive back at the hotel with Seth groaning the whole time about being treated like a 5 year old. Kinsley put the vehicle in park, shut the ignition off and helped Seth out, draping his arm around her neck.

"One step at a time, Rollins, alright?" She coached, cringing when he stepped on her foot and focused on getting inside the hotel. "Do you remember what room you're in?"

"2nd floor, 375." Seth mumbled, his head swimming and stumbled up the stairs, holding onto Kinsley as much as he could.

This was humiliating and if anyone saw them, her reputation would be destroyed before it had a chance to begin in the WWE. They finally arrived on the 2nd floor and Kinsley was out of breath, leaning against the wall with Seth against her. If she could get him to room 375 and toss him in, she could go take a shot shower to scrub her body clean of his touch and wine scented breath.

"Seth? Seth! You gotta stay with me." Kinsley patted his cheek none too gently and Seth responded by rolling along the wall beside her, his arm weighing heavy on her neck. "Come on, one foot in front of the other. We're almost to your room."

Her worst nightmare happened when a door opened in the hallway and Jonathan Good stepped out, holding an ice bucket in a pair of basketball shorts. "Kinsley?" He could barely see her through the mop of Colby's hair and dropped the bucket, immediately rushing to her. "What the fuck happened?"

As soon as Jon relieved the weight of Seth's arm onto his neck, Kinsley could breathe normally again, her whole face red with exhaustion. "Went out for a friendly drink with him and…he got wasted. On wine." She still had a hard time believing that, rubbing her sore tender neck. "I couldn't leave him at the bar and drove us back here…"

Normally, Jon would've beat the hell out of Colby just by the sight of him, but his concern for Kinsley overweighed his hatred for his former ring comrade. "Come on." He lifted Colby up over his shoulder, turning away from Kinsley. "What number?"

"375." Kinsley couldn't meet Jon's eyes and merely followed, every muscle in her body burning from having to cart Seth's carcass up the stairs. "That's what he told me anyway."

Thankfully, Colby hadn't lied and was passed out over Jon's shoulder, forcing Kinsley to search his pockets for the key card to his room. She slipped it in the slot, pushed open the door and Jon proceeded to toss him bodily on the carpeted floor. Then he plucked the key card from Kinsley, tossed it in the room with the drunken dick and slammed the door shut with authority, icy blues turning to meet exhausted violet. He wanted to yell and berate Kinsley for making a stupid decision to go out with Colby for a 'friendly' drink. There was nothing friendly about his former Shield brother – his former brother in general.

"Need help getting to your room?" He asked instead, swallowing his jealousy and anger down for the moment.

Kinsley shook her head, keeping her eyes averted from Jon. "No. Thank you for helping me though. I appreciate it."

"Good night, Kinsley."

Jon turned and abruptly walked away, leaving her standing in the hallway of the 2nd floor to go back to his room. Kinsley frowned, not blaming Jon for his attitude considering he just had to help someone he despised because of her. What had she been thinking going out with Colby? Trudging to her own room, Kinsley passed out before her head hit the pillow and didn't wake up throughout the night.

**~!~**

"So while I'm gone, I have a favor."

Kinsley was woken up at the crack of dawn by her ringing cell phone, forgetting to shut it off. It was 7 AM and she'd gone to bed a little after 2, giving her a solid 5 hours of sleep. She still couldn't believe Jon had helped bring Seth to his room, even if he tossed the two toned haired man on the floor face first. Hopefully in his drunken stupor, Seth wouldn't remember what happened and Jon would stay in the clear.

"What might that be?" Kinsley yawned, rubbing her tired eyes and wanted to strangle her Aunt for the early morning phone call.

Renee chuckled softly, sipping her Starbucks coffee while waiting to board her flight to see Noah. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I'm worried about Jon…"

No don't say it, Kinsley begged in thought, shaking her head even as the words left her Aunt's mouth.

"Will you please keep an eye on him for me? I just want to make sure he's okay and I don't want him left alone."

WHY WOULD SHE ASK ME TO DO THIS, Kinsley's mind screamed in response, but luckily she didn't say it in the phone. "Sure…No problem…"

She was in BIG trouble while her Aunt was gone on vacation. How the hell was she supposed to keep an eye on a man she was trying to avoid? Renee had no idea how she felt about Jon, so naturally Kinsley would be her first choice to keep an eye on her boyfriend. Kinsley was stuck between a rock and a hard place, wondering how Jon would feel about this.

"Thank you so much, Kins! He means the world to me and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him while I was gone." Renee still felt guilty for leaving Jon and her niece alone on the road, but hopefully they could rely on each other until she returned. "One thing, if you're planning to go check on him this morning, make sure you have coffee with you. The man is a complete bear if he doesn't drink his weight in coffee every day."

Kinsley was the same way. "Got it, anything else?" She couldn't help yawning again, swinging her legs from the bed to land on the carpeted floor, standing up to head to the bathroom.

"Hmm not that I can think of. You don't have to follow him around at the arena, just keep an eye on him, especially that knee. And give him space when he asks for it. I know he doesn't need a babysitter, but don't leave him alone either." Renee hoped she wasn't crossing the line by asking her niece to do this and looked up when her flight was announced over the intercom. "Shit, that's me. I gotta go. He's in room 366, by the way. I'll call you when I land and keep tabs through text. Love you, Kins! Thanks again for doing this!"

Before Kinsley could respond or wish her Aunt safe travels, the line went dead. "I'm so screwed." She muttered, sitting on the toilet to relieve her screaming bladder and washed her hands afterwards, suddenly needing a shower.

She'd been so exhausted hours prior from dragging Seth up two flights of stairs, there was no chance to scrub the night away. Kinsley didn't take long, wanting to get down to Jon's room in case he was an early riser. Normally, she wasn't, but thanks to Renee's wakeup call, there was no way Kinsley would get back to sleep. After her shower, she dressed in simple jeans and a red long sleeved top, braiding her hair to make it hang over her shoulder. It was the simplest way to keep it out of her face besides chopping it off. Kinsley was attached to her hair too much to consider doing that, so she tried keeping it tied up as much as possible. Grabbing her luggage and rechecking the room to make sure she didn't forget anything, Kinsley walked out heading toward Jon's.

Room 366 with coffee in hand from the hotel room service. Seth was just a ways down in 375, but Kinsley had no desire to check on him. Her mind was solely focused on Jon. Setting her bag down on the floor, Kinsley knocked firmly on the door and had to wait 5 minutes before Jon finally answered it…in boxer/briefs – red boxer/briefs. Kinsley had to learn how to breathe again without hyperventilating at the sight of him, the sleepy expression on his face turning her on more than words could say. Haphazard dishwater blonde curls hung in his somnolent pale blue eyes and Kinsley could instantly tell he didn't get much sleep.

"I know it's early and I'm sorry, but…I brought you coffee." Kinsley tried sounding upbeat about it, but truthfully this was the last place she wanted to be.

Jon didn't care why Kinsley was at his door at 8 AM in the morning and simply opened the door wider to let her inside, scratching his balls on the walk back to the bed. He plopped back down on the bed face first and Kinsley's insides quivered at the sight of his back. The man had one of the sexiest backs she'd ever seen on the opposite sex. Once again, breathing lessons were needed. She set the coffee down on the table by the bed and plucked Jon's pure black cup out of the holder, squatting down to look at his half-hidden face waving it under his nose.

He groaned in response. "It's too fucking early…" He mumbled, keeping his eyes closed and the smell of coffee was too inviting to ignore or Kinsley for that matter. "What are you doing here?"

"Renee." Kinsley tried not to sound annoyed by the reason, sipping her own coffee once Jon finally took his. "I – uh – I also wanted to thank you for what you did last night…" Bringing Seth Rollins up probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she wanted it out in the open as soon as possible.

"Yeah. Right." Jon wasn't surprised Renee asked her beautiful niece to check on him, expecting it. She was a natural-born mother hen. The Colby situation from last night grated on his nerves, but Jon wouldn't make Kinsley feel worse about it than she already did. "Don't mention it. Again. Ever." He punctuated those last two words, telling her flat out the subject was closed.

"Alright…"

Apparently it was a sore subject for Jon and Kinsley didn't want to anger him further. She looked around the messy room while Jon gathered himself, letting him fully awaken. Renee wasn't around to clean up after him, that much was clear to Kinsley since clothes were sprawled all over the place.

"Do you know why Renee is taking a week off?" She asked once he stepped out of the shower, fully dressed in jeans and a yellow t-shirt, leather jacket hanging on the back of the chair Kinsley currently occupied.

"Nope." Jon blatantly lied, trying to keep his eyes from straying over to the gorgeous dark brown haired beauty. He was sworn to secrecy to Renee and refused to break that promise.

Even though the subject was supposed to be dropped, Kinsley felt she had to thank Jon for keeping her secret about what happened with Seth at the hotel the previous day. Only for her to turn around and go out for a drink with Seth. Kinsley was in quite the conundrum and had no idea how to get out of it. If Renee only knew how her niece felt about Jon…Kinsley heaved a sigh and tried keeping her gaze away from the 6'4 stud.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about this, but thank you for not telling Renee about what happened yesterday." Kinsley watched him tense while packing his belongings away, but didn't look up at her. "I think I have him handled after last night. Whatever he remembers of it, that is. I can use it against him if he tries something on me, but I don't think he will."

The pang of deep jealousy rocketed through Jon and he hated the feeling of it, simply nodding. What could he say? The woman wanted to be with Colby and had no idea what she was getting herself into. Jon had nothing to say about it unless it was tearing Colby apart verbally and physically. They both walked out of the hotel room to go to their separate vehicles and Kinsley couldn't help noticing how taciturn he was toward her. Boarding the flight, she was looking forward to 2 days being home away from all the drama of the WWE.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"That's it, pound Momma just like that…"

Paul was at headquarters for meetings all day and that left Stephanie alone with the kids. They were out in the yard playing with the nanny – a nanny that was only faithful to Stephanie and kept her secrets. Seth showed up, coaxed Stephanie into letting him in the mansion and they wound up in one of the guest rooms, shedding clothes on the way. Stephanie couldn't resist Seth, her body aching to feel him inside of her again since it'd been a solid week since their romp in her office. They had to be careful where it happened because Stephanie had a reputation and couldn't let her husband find out.

"Does my boy enjoy this? Tell Momma…" Stephanie crooned, digging her nails into the bedding and knew it wouldn't be long before she surrendered to Seth yet again. "Mommy's cumming!"

"Yeah, oh fuck yeah!" Seth growled, smacking Stephanie's already cherry red backside and squeezed both cheeks with his hands, every muscle in his body rippling. Crossfit was to thank for that. "Give it all to me, Momma! Oh fuck!"

Ripping her up by the roots of her dark brown hair, Stephanie's back collided with Seth's chest and his mouth sealed to her neck, hands moving to squeeze her breasts. None of it was gentle. Stephanie didn't enjoy having soft gentle sex, preferring rough and nasty. Seth gave it to her and he'd do just about anything to keep her happy in order to maintain his current status in the company. A few more thrusts sent Stephanie over the edge, cumming harder than she ever had before and neither using protection.

"Momma, are you ready to drink from me?" Seth panted in her ear, both slick with sweat and nipped her neck gently, not wanting to leave marks.

Nodding, Stephanie felt Seth quickly pull out of her and she turned around on shaky jelly knees, immediately sliding his thick meat into her mouth. Seth jerked, thrusting a few times and emptied his seed in the back of her throat, gripping her head. Stephanie swallowed every drop of him greedily, locking eyes with him to show how much she enjoyed the taste of his climax. Not relinquishing his cock until Seth grew limp in her mouth, he drew her up from the kneeled position and pulled Stephanie in for a deep passionate kiss. She smiled, rubbing her nose against his and they settled down in bed with Seth spooned up against her, his leg draped over hers.

"You need to leave soon." Stephanie didn't want to chance Paul walking in on them because the meetings at headquarters varied in times. "Even though I wish you could stay."

"Says the woman who has fought me tooth and nail since this started between us." Seth retorted in her ear, nipping it gently with his teeth.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, smacking his arm lightly and snuggled further against him, both of them sighing in contentment. "I'm stubborn, what can I say?" She yawned, turning on her back to look up into Seth's dark eyes and stroked his face with her fingers. "I still can't believe you came here to see me and risked Paul finding out."

"I'm not afraid of your husband, Stephanie." Seth assured her with a snort, brushing his mouth against the crown of her head and began massaging her phony breasts again. "I didn't just come here to fuck you though."

"What do you mean?"

Seth had to come clean about what happened with Renee's niece, Kinsley. He dropped the ball when he had a drink with Kinsley and revealed some of Stephanie's secret to the new potential commentator. What the hell was he thinking? Seth wasn't a lightweight drinker, but something about wine affected him more than hard liquor and he couldn't figure out why. It'd been that way all his life. One bottle of wine impaired his train of thought and judgment. It was foolish to choose wine to drink knowing how it affected him, but Seth didn't want Kinsley thinking he was trying to liquor her up either.

"Seth…" Stephanie sat up a little, seeing the apprehensive expression on the younger man's face and drew her knees up. "What's going on?"

With his eyes lowered, Seth told Stephanie everything that happened during the drink with Kinsley, not leaving any details out. "I didn't – I wasn't thinking…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Stephanie exploded, shoving away from him and scrambled from the bed, staring down at the two toned haired man wrathfully. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, COLBY LOPEZ? HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST YOUR MIND?!" 

Seth physically cringed when she used his birth name, knowing he was in hot water with the boss. He didn't consider Paul a boss since Stephanie ran most of the show. "I just mentioned it and she didn't question anything about it…" He tried to ease Stephanie's mind, standing up from the bed to glide his hands up and down her arms.

"You are a stupid son of a bitch." Stephanie stalked away from him to snatch her clothes off the floor. "And you need to get the hell out of my house now. I'm done playing with you for today, Rollins." If Kinsley breathed a word about the other business to anyone, Stephanie and Paul would be in trouble.

"Steph…"

"Don't call me that." She tossed Seth's clothes at him harshly, pulling her panties and pants on, shaking her head. "I can't believe you could be so stupid and thoughtless. You know how important this is to us and you told not only WWE's newest acquisition, but Renee's niece!"

"I didn't go into any details – just mentioned there was a side business…" Seth tried easing her mind while dressing himself, already missing the sight of Stephanie's naked body.

What didn't he understand about this? "If she questions anything…"

"She won't." Seth stated confidently, finally standing in front of the panicked Princess and rested his hands on her shoulders. "She didn't question it when mentioned and I'm sure she's forgotten all about it now." His voice had dropped an octave, knowing yelling back at Stephanie would result in being kicked out of the mansion. "You have to trust me…"

Trust issues went a long way with Stephanie due to her past relationships and current marriage to Paul. She was born and raised into the wrestling business, seeing every scam her father ever pulled on wrestlers who were known as legends now. There was little trust to be had in a cut-throat business like professional wrestling and Stephanie learned early on, if she wanted to succeed, she too had to scam, con and cheat her way to get any job done. When life gave her lemons, she made delicious lemonade out of them with little umbrellas added. Storylines she was tossed into by her father resulted in nights of sexual encounters, some of which Stephanie did not want to participate in. For the good of the company though, she laid down, spread her legs and let them have their way with her. None of the wrestlers were rough with her, treating her like gold, but only because she was Vince McMahon's daughter. If she was an ordinary woman, they wouldn't have coaxed her into bed with them and just taken what they wanted.

"I don't know how to trust." Stephanie started backing away from Seth, but he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest and their eyes locked. "W-Why did you ask her out for a drink anyway?" Kinsley was nothing compared to her, so why did Seth have an interest?

Seth was prepared for that question and rested his forehead against hers. "Because you can't always have your eyes on the new people and I'm curious about her. That's all it is. She's Renee's niece, as you pointed out several times, and Renee is close to Ambrose. Besides, I want to make sure she's a good fit for the company, being the top guy in the locker room and all." He sounded so convincing with the lies spilling out of his mouth and bent down to press a kiss against Stephanie's pulse point. "You're the only Momma I want in my bed."

"Good, I better be." Stephanie shot back softly, molding to Seth's body while he continued flicking his tongue against the spot on her neck that made her weak in the knees. "Stop – Paul will be home soon…"

Not listening, Seth knew he had Stephanie in his clutches and wouldn't release her until he was ready. "Let Momma's boy give her one last thing to remember him by." He guided Stephanie down on the bed, removing her clothes once more and soon Seth was buried to the hilt inside of her body again.

An hour later, Seth finally left with Stephanie watching him walk down the long path where his car was parked. It didn't matter what Seth said, she knew something more was going on when it came to Kinsley Moore. Seth liked her, was intrigued by her and Stephanie would put a stop to it before she lost her secret lover. A friendly chat with Kinsley was set in stone and, if the new potential commentator refused to stay away from Stephanie's man, she would find herself on the unemployment line.

**~!~**

"Why do you always get nervous when around your in-laws, baby girl?"

Maura shrugged, cracking a hesitant smile and smoothed the white sundress down her tanned legs. It rested just above her knees. "I don't know. We've only been married a short time and they can always change their mind about me. I always want to leave a good impression on them."

Joe's family came from wrestling royalty, several of his family members working in the WWE throughout the years. Now Joe was following in their footsteps, including his cousin by marriage, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. Dwayne wouldn't be there today since it was a small family barbeque. Maura loved each and every one of Joe's family members, getting along famously with his three sisters Summer, Vanessa and Myritza and his big brother, Matt. Everyone seemed to embrace her with family love, but Maura knew all of that would change in the blink of an eye if she ever lost Joe. Shaking that thought out of her head, Maura reached over to take Joe's hand squeezing it gently and he brought hers to his mouth, kissing the top of it.

"They love you almost as much as I do. Nothing to worry about, Maura."

Arriving at Sika and Patricia's Anoa'i's home, Maura walked inside with Joe bracing herself to be clobbered with hugs. Joe's family was very loving, sometimes too much, especially his brother and father who insisted lifting her up in a big bear hug. It didn't bother Maura considering they were the only family she really had in life. Meeting Joe had been a godsend to her. Patricia bustled her into the kitchen to help finish cooking as always while Sika, Matt and Joe retired outside on the patio deck to discuss sports or whatever came to mind. Sika had spies within the WWE to keep an eye on his youngest, always asking questions and staying up to date with whatever Joe did in the company.

2 hours later, the food was ready and everyone sat down at the huge long table that seated over 20 people. It was the main reason Patricia and Sika decided to extend their kitchen and took out the only bedroom downstairs in order to do so. All of their children were grown, had their own families and Patricia needed the space to host their family barbeques. One by one, the plates were filled with delicious mouthwatering food only Patricia could whip up in a flash and the main course was Sika's famous ribs that fell off the bone. Maura was in heaven, not able to take her eyes away from Joe devouring his food.

"What?" He asked through a mouthful of food and cringed when his mother immediately shot him a glare.

"Leati Joseph Anoa'i, do NOT talk with your mouth full, young man!" Patricia scolded, making everyone at the table laugh at their little brother, brother-in-law, uncle and loving husband.

Joe swallowed the bite of food in his mouth and kept his eyes lowered to the table. "Sorry Mom." He mumbled, wiping the barbeque sauce away from his chin with his napkin.

"You act like you haven't eaten in years." Maura joked, shaking her head when Joe nudged her gently in the side and squeaked out, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. He was paying for that later when they were alone. "Sorry…"

"No problem, dear." Patricia beamed proudly at her daughter-in-law, sipping her freshly brewed sun-brewed homemade tea. "I do have a question for you both though."

Both Joe and Maura looked simultaneously with raised brows.

"When am I getting more grandbabies to spoil rotten?"

Joe wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders, feeling her tense against him and smiled back at his mother. "Can't rush these things, Mom. It'll happen though, I promise."

That made Maura feel even worse because she wasn't sure about children yet. Part of her wanted to have Joe's babies and be a mother, but a bigger part of her was petrified, not wanting anything else to change between them. She had her reasons for being afraid of pregnancy and luckily Joe agreed to give her time to try getting past it. He wanted children and Maura would give it to him, but she wanted to enjoy time together alone before being bombarded with parenthood.

"When?" Patricia pressed, taking a bite of mashed potatoes and pointed her fork at Summer. "She was barely married 6 months before they got pregnant. So what kind of time frame are we talking about? You're not getting any younger, Joseph."

Joe couldn't argue that point and laced his fingers with Maura's. "We've been trying already, Mom. It's just taking a little longer to conceive." He lied to make his mother happy and didn't miss the appalled look his wife shot him.

"Excuse me. I need some air."

Maura stood up from the table abruptly and walked outside, wrapping her arms around herself. She wasn't surprised when Joe joined her a few minutes later, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. No matter how angry she was at him, Maura couldn't push her husband away and leaned back against him, heaving a shaky sigh. His family wouldn't be happy – Joe wouldn't be happy – until she had a baby with him, so Maura would have to suck it up and deal with it. They were married and parenthood was the next logical step, even though Maura wasn't ready. She would have to be.

"Maura, I'm-"

"I want to have a baby, Joe." Maura hated the lie coming out of her mouth and felt Joe turn her around, staring up at him through watery jade eyes.

"Baby girl…"

"I've been selfish and foolish about this whole thing. There's no reason for us to wait and…I want to make you happy. I want to make your family happy and your Mom wants more grandkids, so…let's give them to her."

Maura felt Joe take both of her hands to pull her closer to him, capturing her mouth in a soft toe-curling kiss that left her breathless. Hearing those words come out of her mouth was a dream come true for Joe and an absolute nightmare for Maura. They embraced tightly with Maura shedding pretend happy tears when they were really opposite of how she felt inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Because of the chaotic environment in WWE, nobody had given Kinsley a schedule to look over. So when she got a phone call while sitting in the airport from Paul informing she didn't have 2 days off due to an overseas tour, Kinsley was floored. Her ticket to go home was already purchased and non-refundable, paid for out of her own pocket. The airline was kind enough to let her change the date on it, so she could use it once back in the states. Kinsley made a beeline through the airport to the correct terminal, the company already having her ticket purchased. Good thing she'd gotten a passport made prior to taking this job with WWE or else Kinsley wouldn't be able to go on the tour. Jon saw Kinsley running toward the terminal he was waiting in front of to board the plane to go overseas and raised a brow, not expecting her to join them.

This was a complete mess. Kinsley didn't know if she had enough clothes for this surprising turn of events and had a feeling a shopping trip would happen once they arrived. Jon couldn't let her go through this alone, especially being overseas in a strange country with no friends. Renee would never forgive him if something happened to her niece. He waved her over to sit next to him and Kinsley inwardly groaned, remembering what Renee asked of her when it came to Jon. Why hadn't Renee mentioned the overseas tour? Not having a choice, Kinsley rolled her luggage over to where Jon sat and took the seat beside him. He removed his headphones from his ears, not wanting to be rude and both cracked hesitant smiles at each other.

"I didn't think they'd make you go overseas since you just started." Jon commented in a raspy low voice, not realizing the type of effect it had on Kinsley.

"I didn't know there was an overseas tour until a few minutes ago. Paul called and told me while I was waiting for my flight to go home." Kinsley felt foolish, folding her arms in front of her chest and leaned her head back against the seat.

What the hell was going on with Paul and Stephanie lately? They hired this woman to be on their commentary team and didn't give her a schedule to read over? Jon shook his head, not surprised the bosses had their minds elsewhere and felt horrible for Kinsley. This wasn't a short flight by any means, so he hoped she made it through without problems. He remembered the first time going overseas back in his Independent days and Jon ended up vomiting for an hour straight halfway through the flight to Germany.

"I've got some nausea pills if you need to pop one before we board." He grunted, bending down to unzip his backpack he carried everywhere with him.

Kinsley wasn't worried about the flight and could handle it, wishing she could've been better prepared though. "Thanks, I appreciate it." She took the bottle from him, popped a nausea pill and dropped it back in his still open backpack.

As if the day couldn't get worse, Kinsley and Jon were seated next to each other on the plane. Avoiding him was a lot harder than she thought. It wasn't meant to be happen. Fate was bitchslapping her repeatedly and forcing temptation to grow stronger the longer she was in the presence of her Aunt's boyfriend. This wasn't a regular flight either around the states. They were going overseas and wouldn't land for half a day, at the least. Kinsley was stuck sitting next to her guilty pleasure for 12 hours or more and would have to smell his inebriating aroma.

Jon was in hell. Or maybe purgatory. He wasn't sure, but the moment he realized his seat on the plane was next to Kinsley, Jon felt something spark within him. How the hell were they supposed to survive a 12+ hour plane ride sitting next to each other? Jon really wanted to ask her to join the mile high club with him, but also didn't feel like having his teeth knocked down his throat. Tiny as she was, Jon had an inclination she was a fighter when provoked and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Renee by screwing around with her niece. Her scent drove him crazy, not able to quite pinpoint it, but it was fresh and made him want to attack Kinsley.

Halfway through the flight, the coffee buzz wore off while Kinsley watched the movie the plane offered. It was a movie with English accents and they seemed to soothe her racing mind down enough to drift off for a nap. Jon had music blasting in his ears while jotting some things down in his notebook, always writing his thoughts down. It also helped him come up with ideas for promos since everything he said in the WWE was authentic, nothing scripted unlike other Superstars and Divas. He jumped out of his skin when Kinsley's head lulled to the side and dropped down against his shoulder, looking down at the beautiful angel sleeping against him. She was out cold. Jon sighed, brushing a strand of dark brown hair away from Kinsley's face and leaned his head back against the seat, shutting his eyes to drift off himself.

**~!~**

"This isn't happening…"

Landing nearly 13 hours later, Jon offered to drive Kinsley to the hotel and arena because driving overseas was opposite of how it was done in the states. He didn't know if Kinsley could drive a vehicle with the wheel on the right instead of the left side. Kinsley was touched by Jon's offer and couldn't turn it down since she'd never been overseas before. Upon arrival at the hotel, Kinsley stood in line expecting to check into her own private room. Only the company hadn't booked her one and the hotel was filled to capacity, leaving her stranded.

"This is fucked up." Jon growled, wanting to ring Paul and Stephanie's neck for not taking better care of Kinsley's arrangements. "No other rooms are available – none whatsoever?"

"I'm sorry sir, but with the WWE event in town…"

Jon scrubbed a hand down his face, seeing Kinsley was on the verge of tears and he didn't blame her. At the same time, he didn't want her calling Renee upset and complaining about the company being disrespectful and irresponsible. They had to a reputation to maintain overseas and if WWE was shown they didn't take care of their employees, it would be a huge backlash.

"Fine – fine, she'll stay with me." He ignored Kinsley's bewildered look, pale blues focused solely on the receptionist. "Give her a key to the room."

The receptionist hesitated because the gentleman's room only had one bed, but she also didn't want to anger him further and did what he asked. Kinsley was mortified, feeling nauseous from the long plane ride and now she had to share a hotel room with her Aunt's man. This wasn't good. Jon retrieved his key and waited for Kinsley, grabbing their bags heading to the elevator. They stepped inside, scooting over to let other Superstars and Divas inside, not saying a word to each other. What could be said? It wasn't until they were in the privacy of the hotel room that Kinsley couldn't keep silence anymore and turned to face Jon with a frown.

"I'm sorry about this…"

Jon waved her off dismissively, sitting on the bed taking the backpack off his shoulders. "Not your fault. Stephanie and Paul need to get their shit together though." He would make sure they knew Kinsley had to share his hotel room the first chance given. "There's only one bed, hope you don't mind that or I can sleep on the floor…" That didn't sound comfortable, but Jon didn't want to make Kinsley fraught.

"No." Kinsley shook her head instantly. "No one is sleeping on the floor. You have back-to-back shows while here and we both need our rest." She had to take care of Jon, not wanting to break her promise to Renee. "It'll be fine, the bed looks big enough to share…" Even though Kinsley would rather do other things with Jon in that bed and immediately pushed those thoughts away.

Jon enjoyed hearing those words coming out of Kinsley's mouth and let a small smirk curve his lips, keeping his head lowered so she didn't see it pretending to sift through his backpack. Truthfully, he was looking forward to sharing a bed with Renee's niece and wanted to get to know her better. All this was meant to be. Kinsley being forced to come on the overseas tour with the company, sitting next to each other on the plane and now the company forgot to book her a room. It was too coincidental. Keeping his distance from her wasn't happening and pointless, not to mention exhausting. Yes, Kinsley was Renee's niece, but she was also a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. Whatever happened between them, if anything, was between them and Renee had nothing to do with it.

Eating, working out, and then wrestling at the event in Cardiff, Wales was Jon's agenda for the majority of the day. Kinsley went to the arena, but stayed at the hotel while Jon went to work out and studied for a little while, trying not to fall asleep. It was a miracle she didn't. She rode to the arena with Jon, feeling weird sitting in the left passenger seat while Jon drove on the right. Why was it backwards overseas? The crowd was red hot and Kinsley watched from backstage on the small monitor while Jon faced Seth Rollins in a street fight. None of the blows he gave Seth were lightened. After what Seth had pulled on Kinsley recently, she wasn't surprised Jon had gone out there and beat the tar out of his former Shield colleague. When Jon won the match, Kinsley couldn't help clapping and had the biggest smile on her face, all 3,500 fans on their feet cheering at the great main event the WWE gave them.

"I really need to learn to drive since we'll be over here for a couple weeks." Kinsley commented, looking over at Jon and kept her hands in her lap to keep from touching any part of him. "Would you teach me, if we have some time?"

Jon's brow quirked back at her, wondering if she was serious and stopped at a red light. "You sure you want me teaching you? I'm not the best teacher…" Not when it came to driving anyway, though Jon had been doing it both legal and illegally since age 13.

"Well, I don't know a lot of people in the company and…Renee's not here. So you're really my only option." Kinsley cracked a hesitant smile, hope shimmering in her deep violet eyes.

How could Jon resist her? How the hell was Jon supposed to deny this woman anything? "We'll see what the time frame is like since we have a lot of shows." They split the roster up whenever overseas to hit as many towns and make as many fans happy because the WWE only came over a few times a year. "If I have time, I'll teach you."

Kinsley accepted that, dropping the subject just as they pulled into the hotel parking lot, heading inside up to their room. "I'm gonna order some dinner. What do you want?" She handed over the menu the room provided and kicked her shoes off, taking the clip out of her hair to let it cascade down over her shoulders and back.

"Cheeseburger meal with extra fries." Jon had glanced at the menu for a minute or two, handing it back over to Kinsley. "Thanks." Then he closed the bathroom door and jumped in the shower, letting the hot sprays beat down on his sore tired body.

After ordering food, Kinsley changed out of her work clothes into a nightshirt with cotton shorts beneath, too tired for a shower. Honestly, she just wanted to go to sleep, but had to stay awake long enough to wait for room service. Thinking about Jon in the shower naked and wet didn't help matters either. Kinsley needed a distraction, so she pulled her laptop out and began surfing the net, growling at how crappy the hotel's wireless connection was. Just as Jon stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of dark red basketball shorts drying his hair, a knock at the door made him stop in his tracks.

"I'll get it. Finish up." Kinsley walked past him to greet the bellhop, handing him a nice tip and rolled the silver tray inside, shutting the door behind her with her foot.

Jon thought that was cute and couldn't help admiring her pert backside swaying slightly while walking to answer the door. "I'm starving." He groaned, taking the tray from her and they both settled into the king sized bed to eat. "What did you order?"

"Chicken salad. I'm not starving. Probably jetlag setting in." Kinsley was also nervous about sharing a bed with Jon, the butterflies fluttering rapidly in the pit of her stomach. "I'll be fine after eating though, hopefully."

He understood that, too hungry to let his own jetlag stop him from chowing down and flipped the television on. "Wanna rent a movie?" He asked through a mouthful of food and Kinsley laughed, nudging him playfully.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She chastised teasingly, shooting him a fake glare and Jon purposely stuck his mouth out to showcase chewed food. "EWW that's gross!" Kinsley smacked him on the arm next, shaking her head and started eating her salad.

Jon had to break the ice between them somehow, hating how much tension floated in the air and making Kinsley laugh definitely did it. They bantered back and forth while eating, Kinsley even flicking a piece of chicken at Jon only for him to catch it in his mouth. After a fun dinner, Jon and Kinsley settled back in bed each on their sides and she began pulling her laptop back out when he stopped her, a hand resting on her wrist.

"Watch a movie with me." He requested in a raspy voice, sending shivers throughout her body and Kinsley swallowed hard, violet meeting pale blue. "Come on, relax tonight and worry about that shit tomorrow." All Kinsley could do was let Jon pull her back on the bed and turned on a horror movie, making her groan in protest. "I'll protect you." He whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and Kinsley leaned her head against his.

When a gruesome or scary part of the movie came on, Kinsley ducked her head to bury it in Jon's chest, unable to watch making him chuckle softly. The vibrations coming from his chest made Kinsley want to scoot closer to him, her leg curling over his. Life didn't get much better than this for Jon, doing his dream job and having a beautiful woman to share his room with for a change. Halfway through the movie, sure enough, Jon looked down and Kinsley was fast asleep just like she'd been on the plane. Yawning, Jon snuggled down into the bed against Kinsley, tightening his arms around her a little more and joined her in sleep with his head on top of hers before the movie ended.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A 4 AM flight forced Jon and Kinsley out of their deep slumbers at 2 AM, packing everything up to head out to their next location on the overseas tour. Next stop was Belfast, Northern Ireland, roughly 9 hours away from Cardiff, Wales. The flight was an hour and a half with little turbulence and by the time they arrived at the hotel in Belfast, it was a little after 7 AM. Jon ordered some breakfast while Kinsley collapsed in the bed, deciding to keep sharing a room with Jon. He was the only person on the roster she fully trusted and she had no idea how to drive the vehicles in a foreign country. When breakfast arrived nearly an hour later from room service, Jon went to awaken Kinsley and stopped, seeing how peaceful she looked sleeping. There was no way he had the heart or desire to wake her, so instead he left her a note, changed into his workout clothes and left to start his day.

Sometime later that day, Kinsley's body stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes, every part of her body aching from the hectic travel. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was just past noon and stretched her arms above her head, letting out a loud yawn. Then she noticed Jon wasn't in the room with her and his bag was gone, feeling chilled to the bone suddenly. Had he abandoned her in the strange country? Swinging her legs over the side of the bed to plant her feet on the wooden floor, Kinsley began standing up and plopped back down when a note on what would be Jon's pillow stared back at her. Shakily, Kinsley reached for it and opened the paper, breathing a huge sigh of relief at Jon's explanation of where he was.

"Idiot. He wouldn't leave you high and dry like that." Kinsley muttered, folding the note back up and set it on the bed, standing to stretch a second time until her back popped.

The light rain tapping at the window caught Kinsley's attention and she walked over to push the thick curtain away, looking out at the city with wide eyes. The buildings were massive and had an old medieval vibe to them, but what caught her attention was the Ferris wheel. Kinsley smiled, wondering what it would be like to go on it and knew everything would be able to be seen of the city at that height. It wasn't moving currently due to the rain, but hopefully it would stop before they left Belfast to head to the next area. Taking out her cell phone, Kinsley snapped a few pictures through the window and tossed it on the bed, chuckling when her stomach began growling. Clearly, she was hungry and if Kinsley wanted to do any sight-seeing today before the WWE event, she had to eat something.

Before calling to order food, her cell phone rang and Kinsley wasn't surprised at the name flashing on her caller ID. "Yes Auntie?" She greeted, surprised to get cell reception all the way here from the states. Good thing she had the unlimited international plan or this phone call would've cost an arm and a leg.

"Hey Kins, just calling to check in." Renee lay on her back on the bed with her boyfriend hovering over her, caressing her legs. "How are things? Have you called Jon to talk to him while he's overseas?" She pressed a finger to Noah's mouth when he tried attacking her neck, keeping him silent.

There was no way Kinsley could tell Renee she was shacked up with her boyfriend across the world! Literally! What the hell was she supposed to say? "Uh yeah, funny you should mention that because the company made me come overseas for the tour. So I've been able to keep a close eye on Jon for you and he's doing great." She felt horrible for lying to her Aunt, but Kinsley had her back against the wall.

"Oh." Renee didn't expect that, wondering why the company wanted another body overseas that wasn't necessary. There was hardly any commentary overseas besides on Raw, Smackdown! and Main Event, none she was ready for. "If I would've known, Kins…"

"Don't worry about it, Auntie. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I can even tie my shoes." Kinsley joked, hearing a knock on the door and knew it was her room service, walking over to answer it.

Still, it didn't make Renee feel any less guilty for not being overseas with her niece. "Well, if you need anything – and I do mean ANYTHING – call Jon and he'll help you." It was wrong to put her responsibilities on Jon, but hopefully he'd understand and Renee could make it up to him somehow. "I'll be joining you guys over there on Monday for Raw. My flight leaves Saturday here since it'll already be Sunday in Liverpool, England."

So Kinsley would have to share a room with Jon for two more days and fight temptation to jump on him. "Thank you." She murmured to the bellboy with her food, handing him a tip and closed the door rolling the tray over by the bed. "Sounds good, listen my food just arrived and I need to eat before going to the show. I'll text you and keep you up to date on Jon."

"Alright, one more question before I let you go. How's his knee?" She'd been worried about Jon's injury and knew he was wrestling with it, trying to take care of it himself.

Honestly, Kinsley hadn't noticed any limping from Jon and figured maybe it was a small tweak that healed. "It's fine. You can check on it when you see him Monday."

"Keep me posted, please."

They hung up and Kinsley lifted the lid on her food, a grilled chicken sandwich with honey mustard and steamed vegetables. Again going light since jetlag was bothering her a bit. Sharing a room with Jon was wrong and Kinsley wondered if fending for herself would be the smarter option. Renee would no doubt be furious with her and Jon if she found out they'd been sharing a room since arriving overseas because of the company's scheduling mishaps. The amount of worry in Renee's tone of voice over Jon broke Kinsley's heart and made her feel guiltier for what was happening during her Aunt's vacation. Finishing her lunch, Kinsley decided a shower was in order and walked into the bathroom, taking a few minutes to figure out how to turn the shower sprays on. Then she stripped, stepping under the hot sprays and once again closed her eyes, letting all worries flood down the drain.

Washing her hair and body, Kinsley rinsed off before stepping out, wrapping a towel securely around her body. She picked her dirty clothes off the bathroom floor and set them on the sink while brushing her hair and teeth. Feeling refreshed and reenergized, Kinsley opened the bathroom door and stepped out the same time the room to their hotel room did. A glistening Jon walked in carrying his workout bag, bare from the waist up and Kinsley was frozen solid with wide violet eyes. Jon paused in mid-step at the sight of a freshly showered and barely dressed Kinsley in front of him, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders.

Little rivulets of water ran down her arms from her sopped hair and Jon's pale blues followed a droplet descend the side of her neck. What he wouldn't give to be able to swipe that droplet away with his tongue along with the rest of them on Kinsley's beautiful towel-clad body. Kinsley was having similar thoughts about Jon's body, the sweat glistening on his sun-kissed skin giving her X-rated thoughts about giving his body a tongue bath. Both felt the deep magnetic attraction between them, the sexual tension once again sparking the air and Jon let his workout bag slide from his shoulder to hit the floor at his feet. Jon tested the waters to see what Kinsley would do and took one step toward her, that one movement snapping Kinsley back to reality instantly.

"I-I forgot my bag." She spoke, breaking the silence between them in a stammer and clutched the towel around her body tighter. "Sorry." Kinsley was mortified, finally tearing her gaze away from Jon and moved away from him toward the corner of the room to snatch her bag from the floor.

"No problem."

Jon didn't bother hiding the huskiness in his voice, staying where he was and watched Kinsley fly back into the bathroom like her backside suddenly caught fire. It was amusing to him, but then again Jon had a very weird sense of humor and had been told that from Joe a time or two. He heard her curse a few times behind the door, pressing his ear to it and ran his fingertips down the wood it was made out of it slowly, tempted to throw caution to the wind by joining her. No, if Jon wanted to lure Kinsley to him, he would have to take things slow and gain her trust. He'd been thinking about it while working out earlier and found out they didn't have to be at the arena for several hours. It gave them an ample interval to explore the city of Belfast and spend some quality unrushed time together. Only if Kinsley wanted to go though, he wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want to do.

"When you're done in there and I clean up, wanna go exploring the city for a bit?" Jon asked through the door, hoping Kinsley took him up on the offer.

That offer stunned Kinsley into momentary silence while she tried shuffling into a pair of jeans, swallowing hard at the closed door separating them. Why did Jon want to spend more time with her than required? Maybe he was bored and she was the only one he could confide in since his girlfriend was still in the states on vacation. Kinsley glanced into the mirror and shut her eyes, remembering her promise to Renee. She had to keep an eye on Jon and that required sticking to him as much as she could. It also meant she'd have to go through two more nights of sharing a bed with him unless they miraculous got a room with two beds. Kinsley didn't see that happening though.

"Don't you have a show tonight?" She congratulated herself for keeping her voice from tremoring again, slowly reaching out for the knob to open the door.

Jon chuckled at her question, resting his forehead against the door now. "Yeah, but not until later tonight. They do things differently in each city we visit over here. We've got some time to kill and I don't wanna spend it in the hotel room. Besides, Belfast is remarkable and I know you'd appreciate its raw beauty." He'd been here a few times in both his Independent and WWE careers, enjoying his time immensely whenever visiting.

It had stopped raining while Kinsley ate her lunch, so she couldn't use that as an excuse. There was no getting out of this unless she flat out dismissed Jon. Sighing resignedly, she opened the door a few seconds later and swallowed hard at the sight of Jon leaning in the doorframe, still somewhat sweaty. If the man didn't shower, Kinsley would attack and damned the consequences, especially his musky smell infiltrating her senses.

"Alright, I'll go."

Jon cracked a smile showing off his dimples and reached out to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. "Good, let me get ready and we can go."

A half an hour later, they were on their way out of the hotel and began walking down the sidewalk, so many buildings surrounding them. The hotel was located in the downtown area, so there were a ton of businesses to window shop until Jon and Kinsley or one of them spotted something they wanted to purchase. Jon was just thrilled to be spending time with Kinsley and getting to know her one-on-one, asking her a few questions regarding her life – mostly her huge family.

"Holy shit, I couldn't imagine having that many siblings." Jon blinked, letting out a low whistle and stopped when something caught the corner of his eye in the window they just passed. "I'll be a son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Then Kinsley noticed what Jon was staring at and felt the blush creep up in her cheeks, clearing her throat awkwardly. "What are the chances of us finding those in Belfast of all places?"

"I don't know, but we're not leaving without them. Come on." Jon grabbed Kinsley's hand and dragged her inside the shop, waiting for the salesclerk to come assist them.

"Good day, what can I do fer ye, lad?" The Irish gentlemen asked, eyeing the dark brown haired woman with a gentle smile. "And you, lass?"

"Sure, I'd like to purchase those two figurines you have in the window." Jon replied, understanding the accent because of how many times he'd traveled to Ireland for wrestling.

"American?"

Jon chuckled, nodding. "Was it that obvious?"

"A bit, lad. A bit." The salesclerk responded with a chuckle of his own and grabbed what Jon had spotted in the window. "These it fer ye then? Anything for the lass?"

Jon looked over at Kinsley, seeing how confused she was and shook his head, whipping his wallet out. "Nope that's it, sir."

The Irish salesclerk rung up the items, put them in bags and took Jon's credit card, completing the transaction. Jon wished the gentleman well and led Kinsley out of the shop, carrying the bag. Kinsley shook her head while they continued walking down the sidewalk and felt Jon take her hand again, both of them gloved since it was only in the high 40's for the day.

"So, what made you decide to buy them?" She asked once they found a bench to sit down at and take a small breather, Kinsley eyeballing the bag again.

Jon shrugged nonchalantly, pulling out each figurine and handed her the one he specifically bought for her while holding his own. "Simple. Now I have my Harley Quinn and you have your Joker for good." He couldn't get the night of Halloween out of his head and how exquisite Kinsley looked in the costume.

It was cheesy and cute at the same time, Kinsley's heart fluttering with more feelings along with her stomach. "Well…thank you." Now he was buying her gifts. Why wasn't Jon more focused on getting his girlfriend a souvenir? It confused Kinsley to say the least, but she kept her thoughts to herself and the smile never left her face. "I do have a small confession about that night though."

Now Jon was curious, raising a slow brow at her. "I'll bite. What?"

"I had no idea who I was for Halloween until Janet and Tiffany pointed it out to me. And when I saw you, I didn't know what your character was either. But you pulled it off perfectly, if it's any consolation." Kinsley looked down at the Joker figurine in her hand, glad they were boxed because she planned on cherishing it forever.

"I guess we were meant to meet that night no matter what then." Jon remarked thoughtfully, looking at the clock on his cell phone and knew they had to head back to the hotel to get ready for the show. "Thank you for coming with me exploring today."

Kinsley handed over the Joker figurine to put it back in the bag safely and leaned over, pressing her soft lips against Jon's cheek. "Thank you for inviting me."

They stood up from the bench and walked back to the hotel with clasped hands, Jon's cheek burning from Kinsley's soft kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later that night after defeating Bray Wyatt and Kane in a handicapped match, Jon limped to the back, his face contorted in pain. He'd tweaked his injured knee again and nearly missed his cue in the match, but luckily everything came together for the fans. Jon managed to celebrate his win for a few and signed autographs, letting fans snap pictures with him while fighting his agony. The adrenaline rushing through his body from the excitement of the crowd also helped immensely. However, once he stepped through the curtain Jon had to lean against the wall to keep his balance, his knee throbbing with pain. Kinsley watched the entire match and knew when Jon had reinjured his knee, immediately rushing to his side.

"I got you." She murmured, taking hold of his arm and frowned when Jon tried pushing her away. "You need help, Jon…"

"No, I don't…" Jon argued, clenching his teeth as another sharp pain zipped through his knee, almost forcing him to the floor. "Fuck!"

Kinsley shook her head, once again taking his arm and draped it around her neck this time, wrapping her own ligament around his waist to help keep Jon steady. Falling couldn't happen right now. Where was Renee when they needed her? Jon could tell Kinsley was struggling to help him and tried putting some weight on his knee, doing his best to shut out the pain. Somehow, they made it back to Jon's dressing room, Kinsley dropping him gently on the bench by the lockers and lowered to her knees in front of him. If it was any other scenario, Jon would've enjoyed Kinsley in this position and taken advantage of it. However, the excruciating pain he was in made Jon want to put a bullet in his head and end his misery.

"We have to get these jeans off of you to remove the kneepad." It was the only way to relieve pressure on his knee and Kinsley knew it'd be at least an hour until the trainer was available to check it out. "Just lean back and try to think of something else."

The moment she reached up to start unfastening his belt, Jon's hands instinctively clutched her wrists tightly, blues snapping to meet befuddled violet. His whole body trembled from both his injury and desire for the woman knelt in front of him, doing what she could to help. Kinsley's wrists felt like they were on fire, her own body quaking because of the sexual tension permeating the dressing room. All she really wanted to do was straddle Jon's lap and slam her mouth on his, practically tasting his tongue against hers already. No! Kinsley had to be stronger than this! She couldn't hurt her Aunt and take advantage of Jon's vulnerability with both his injury and Renee's absence! What the hell was wrong with her? Slicing through this tension was the only option and Kinsley had to do it since Jon couldn't.

"Jon, your knee will swell up if you keep the kneepad on it." Kinsley tried again, frozen in her spot with his hands not relinquishing her wrists and their eyes remained locked. "Please let me help you…"

"I-I can roll my jean leg up and…"

"No." Kinsley pulled away from him and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Either unfasten the belt and push your jeans down or I'll do it for you. And judging by how red your face is, you're in a lot of pain and won't be able to do it without making things worse. So go ahead and be stubborn instead of letting me help you. See how far you get."

Jon didn't appreciate her frosty attitude toward him and grumbled, hating he needed this particular woman's help. She kept pulling away from him and he didn't understand why. It was frustrating and if the reason was Renee, Kinsley had a lot of growing up to do. She was a grown woman and he was a grown man, both of them obviously attracted to each other. When she walked out earlier that day in just a towel, Jon wanted to yank her into his arms and kiss the breath out of her. Then rip the towel away from her body and spend the afternoon making love until it was time to go to the arena instead of going window shopping around Belfast. The same desire and urge he felt earlier in the hotel room was stronger now, the pain in his knee temporarily forgotten.

"Kinsley…"

"I promised to take care of you, Jon. I promised my Aunt to do what I could to help you with your knee. She's so worried about you. And you don't even care." Kinsley sounded hurt and began rising to her feet, but was stopped by Jon grabbing her hand this time, their eyes meeting again. "What?"

Renee was practically a little sister to Jon and didn't want to be the cause of Kinsley breaking a promise to her. "I told her I can take care of myself." He spoke in a soft raspy voice, pulling Kinsley to stand between his legs and could see the worry in her own eyes. "You don't have to help me…"

"But I want to." Kinsley cracked a hesitant smile, turning to fully face him with their hands still interlocked. "You've been so nice to me when you didn't have to be. You let me stay with you when the company failed to book me a room and even offered to help me learn how to drive overseas for future tours. And then you bought me that Joker figurine, which you didn't have to do. You're a sweet guy and…I hate seeing you in pain. That's why I want to help you."

Her heartfelt words didn't fall on deaf ears, but Jon was scared he'd end up sporting wood in front of Kinsley. It COULD NOT happen! Jon would never live it down if he removed the jeans and his mini-Jon decided to pop up to say hello. However, Jon couldn't deny Kinsley's longing to help him and honestly he could use it right now since his kneecap felt like it was imploding. Jon hoped he didn't tear anything, knowing a simple tweak could feel worse than an actual break at times when it came to knee injuries. Hoping he didn't regret this, Jon released her hand to unfasten his belt and unzipped the jeans, wincing.

"Thank you." Kinsley lowered to her knees in front of him again and pulled the jeans from Jon's legs carefully, taking her time not wanting to cause him further pain. "Alright, suck it a sharp breath and close your eyes." She would try to remove his kneepad quickly, but taking it off required pulling due to them being Velcro. "Are you ready?"

Trying to think of every disgusting thing on the planet to keep control of his penis, Jon nodded sliding his tongue out to wet his dry lips. Kinsley didn't see it, reaching behind his knee to pull at the Velcro and the sound echoed throughout the dressing room. Jon bit into his knuckle hard, almost enough to break skin and felt somewhat relief when the pressure from his kneepad lessened now that it was off. Kinsley frowned at the deep swelling and bruising of his knee, immediately standing up to grab an ice pack out of the cooler in the room. It was provided to all Superstars and Divas because a lot of them had injuries to ice down after matches. All part of the risk being a professional wrestler/entertainer. If they needed more, the trainer was available, but Jon didn't enjoy dealing with Michael and preferred handling his injuries on his own.

"How?" Kinsley whispered more to herself than Jon, gently pressing the ice pack to his knee and tried to push away the nausea dwelling in her stomach.

"How what?" Jon grunted out, taking deep breaths and bit into his knuckle again, leaning his head back against the lockers. "Fuck that stings!"

"How did you manage to wrestle with your knee in this condition?" Kinsley demanded, wrapping a towel around it and stood up turning Jon's body to keep his leg elevated. "You're insane."

Jon smirked in spite of the pain he was currently in and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm unstable, or did you forget that?" He'd been in far worse condition than this and still wrestled, though Kinsley didn't need to know that. She was worried enough about him.

"Can't argue with that." Kinsley mumbled, sitting beside him and made sure the ice stayed on his knee. "Do you want to shower here or at the hotel?"

Showering at the arena didn't sound appeasing and Jon wanted to ice his knee a little longer. "Hotel."

"Fine, I'll pack up your things and we can head back. I'll drive and hope we don't crash." Kinsley half-joked, knowing Jon wasn't in any condition to drive with his knee and plucked the keys from his bag just as a knock sounded at his dressing room door. "Come in!"

Jonathan Fatu with his beautiful wife, Trinity, walked through the door still dressed in their wrestling attire. "Hey man, saw you tweak that knee out there. You straight?" Jonny asked, checking up on Jon after promising Joe to keep an eye on him.

"Been better, bro, but nothing I can't handle." Jon remarked with a tight smile, trying to move his leg and groaned when Kinsley smacked him on the arm. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Stay your ass on that bench until it's time to leave." Kinsley ordered, thankful Jonny and Trinity decided to check on him because she could really use their help to get Jon back to the hotel.

Trinity could tell Jon was giving Kinsley a hard time, having met her through Maura and Joe, instantly taking a liking to the dark brown haired woman. "Hey babe, how about we all head back to the hotel together?" She suggested aloud, smiling at the instant relief flashing across Kinsley's face and hooked her arm through her husband's.

Jonny read his wife's mind and nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Not a problem, good idea. Our car was towed." That was a blatant lie. "Kinda why we're here hoping to hitch a ride with you guys."

"Of course! Do you mind driving then? I would, but…" Kinsley looked sheepish suddenly, lowering her eyes from everyone in the room.

"You don't know how to drive oppositely, do you?"

Kinsley shook her head at the Diva, chewing her bottom lip. "Jon was going to show me, but we haven't had time yet…"

Trinity smiled, moving to wrap an arm around Kinsley's shoulder and gave her a friendly squeeze. "I'm going to make you feel so much better right now because I don't know how to drive over here either." She whispered loudly, both girls giggling while Jonny sat next to Jon on the bench.

That did make Kinsley feel a little more relieved she wasn't the only one in this predicament. "Thanks girl, I really appreciate it."

Finishing packing up, Jonny and Trinity walked out with Kinsley and Jon behind them, moving slower because of his knee. The ice helped numb it a little, but Jon couldn't put a lot of pressure on it. Hopefully after a hot shower and good night's sleep, everything would be fine for his match scheduled the next night in Minehead, England. Her arm wrapped around his waist and Jon's arm draped on her neck again, taking their time to make it out the door. There were fans outside forcing Jon to swallow his pain down and Kinsley stood back watching him sign more autographs and take more pictures. Every fan left with a huge smile on their face and Kinsley admired Jon for taking the time out of his schedule. He waved to them on his way inside the vehicle, taking the backseat and Kinsley slipped inside after him, setting his legs on top of her thighs.

* * *

><p>"I want out of this agreement."<p>

The voice chuckled on the other line. "For what reason?"

Maura frowned, pacing back and forth outside on the patio while Joe was inside watching ESPN to catch up on his games. They'd been off the road for about a week now and all Joe could think about was babies. Every time they had a spare minute, Joe was stripping Maura of her clothes making love. Any and all positions, anywhere in the house – hell, they'd even done it on the front lawn! She was glad they had no neighbors since Joe owned a stretch of land and lived on the outskirts of Pensacola along with his parents, who lived a few miles down the road. Whenever they made love, Joe groaned in her ear how much he hoped this was the moment they made a baby together. In turn, Maura fought back tears and continued making love with her husband, silently hoping her body wasn't ovulating at the moment.

"I-I can't make him happy. I can't do it anymore. I love him and I'm in love with him, but I can't do this!" Maura looked over her shoulder to make sure Joe remained on the couch, panic lacing her voice. "Just tell me what I have to do to end this."

"I'm afraid there is no way out of this, Maura. You agreed to do this for the rest of your life, whatever it took to make him happy. If you don't give me a legitimate reason…"

Maura was desperate, placing a hand on her flat stomach and closed her eyes. "He wants to have a baby. And I don't want to be a mother."

The voice sighed on the other line, making Maura think they were on her side and understood. "Then I suggest you find a way to become the domesticated wife and mother he wants. It won't be that hard, Maura. Pop out a couple kids for him and keep him happy. You agreed and there's no way out of it. Being scared of motherhood is part of life and if it wasn't with Joe, you'd end up having kids with someone else. Deal with it and don't call me again."

"But-" Maura pulled the phone from her ear and gaped, not believing this was happening to her. She was stuck. If they didn't help her out of this predicament, nobody would. "I'm so fucked…"

"Maura?"

She shut her eyes, having her back turned toward the sliding glass patio door and clutched the ledge somewhat tightly. "Did you enjoy your sports?" She asked softly, feeling his strong arms encircle her waist and buried his goatee covered face in the nape of her neck.

"Mmm not as much as being with you, baby girl." He rumbled in her ear, nipping it with his teeth and could already feel his body come alive for his beautiful wife. "Take those shorts and panties off." Joe demanded, stroking her flat stomach and smiled while teasing her neck, wanting to make love to his wife on the patio.

Maura had no choice and his lips felt amazing against her skin, pushing the shorts and panties down her legs to pool around her feet. He groaned, moving his hand from her stomach down to the bundle of nerves before slipping two fingers inside of her receptive body. All Maura could do was moan and mewl in pleasure, melting against Joe with every other thought diminishing from her mind. Before long, Joe had Maura seated on the ledge with his cock driving in and out of her, both of them getting lost in the moment and Joe hoping to impregnate his wife sooner rather than later.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Leeds, England was the next stop on the WWE's European Fall tour.

It was also where Renee rejoined the company and, much to Kinsley's chagrin, Jon. Having Aunt Renee back on the road was great as far as family time went, but it meant Kinsley would no longer be able to share a room with him. She was such a hussy going after her Aunt's man and letting what she wanted conquer over her conscience. Kinsley was a good person and never thought about cheating in her life, not even on tests in school. She was a straight A student, went to college and did what she was supposed to do in life. The moment she joined the WWE and met Jonathan Good, however, everything good about Kinsley changed. He made her want to do despicable things such as wrecking Renee and Jon's relationship just to have him for herself.

Kinsley glanced over at Jon and could tell he was nervous, his knee bouncing up and down. He chewed on his thumbnail, another tick of his Kinsley had noticed and she found it adorable. Anything this man did was gold in her eyes, though she hated seeing him tense. Jon wasn't much for planes and the fact Renee hadn't landed yet didn't help his apprehension. She wanted to reach over and touch him, but Kinsley kept her hands clasped in her lap. Any moment, Renee's plane would touch down and her time with Jon would come to a screeching end. Another horrible thought went through Kinsley's mind and she found herself wishing Renee's plane would land somewhere else besides Leeds. This current train of thought was scary and Kinsley frowned, leaning forward putting her face in her hands.

Jon noticed this, reaching out to place a hand on Kinsley's shoulder and squeezed gently. "She'll be here soon." He murmured, thinking she was just as worried as he was about Renee's plane being late.

Reaching up to cover his hand with hers, Kinsley couldn't meet his eyes and kept pretending to be worried for her Aunt when her real pain stemmed from her heart ripping apart at the seams. She would miss watching movies with Jon and falling asleep in his strong arms with his nose buried in her hair. Or gallivanting through multiple cities window shopping to get them both out of the confinement of the hotel. The past week had been something out of a fairytale and she didn't want it to end, but it had to. Once Renee's plane landed and she watched her Aunt run into Jon's arms, Kinsley would part ways to have a good cry while Renee and Jon reunited privately.

He didn't know how, but Jon could feel the sadness radiating off of Kinsley in waves and didn't know what to do to help her. Or to stop it. Jon hated seeing her in this much pain from whatever reason, not realizing he was the cause. Didn't she want her Aunt back on the road with her? And hadn't they grown closer over the past week to where Kinsley could trust him a little? Maybe not. Hell, for all Jon knew she could've been upset over what happened with Colby. The mere thought made his skin crawl, forcing his hand from her shoulder to clasp both in front of him tightly.

"I'll still teach you how to drive overseas, if you want." Jon had made a promise and wouldn't break it, especially to Renee's niece.

That would mean spending more time with him and Kinsley shook her head, clearing her throat. "No. Don't worry about it." Her voice was distant, Kinsley's way of doing what she could to salvage was left of her heart.

"But…"

They both looked up when the announcement came over the intercom of the airport Renee's plane had landed safely. Instantly, the stoic expressions on Kinsley and Jon's faces turned to joy and relief, both of them rushing over to the terminal waiting anxiously for the person they loved. She was such a beautiful sight with golden blonde hair, a black beret on her head to match the outfit she had on, and deep golden brown eyes. Kinsley let the tears flow down her face at the sight of her Aunt, both of them tightly embracing and Renee shut her eyes tightly. The tears were both joy and misery from Kinsley, but hopefully her Aunt would never find out the reasoning behind her misery.

"I'm so glad to see you." Renee murmured, pulling back to cup her niece's face and kissed her forehead. "Stop crying before I start up, Kins." She wiped the tears away from Kinsley's face with her thumbs, hugging her again.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone else here?"

Renee's eyes moved to where Jon stood behind them and released her niece, folding her arms in front of her chest. "So sorry Mr. Impatient, but I was greeting my niece first. And what makes you think I missed you anyway?" The smirk on her face gave Renee away and she groaned when Jon shot her a pout.

"Well, if you put it that way…" He turned to walk away with his head lowered only for Renee to stop him, whipping Jon around by his leather jacket and he immediately enveloped her in his arms. "Goddamn I missed you."

"I can tell." Renee remarked softly, reaching up on her tiptoes and squealed when Jon lifted her until her feet no longer touched the floor, holding her tight against his body.

It nearly killed Kinsley seeing how much love and relief filled Jon's face with Renee in his arms again. The way his arms tightened around her waist and Renee's face buried in his neck, her fingers caressing his unruly curls sticking out of the beanie hat he wore. It was obvious how much they loved and missed each other. Kinsley was nothing more than a distraction to Jon to help him get through the lonely nights without Aunt on the road with them. She kept a phony smile on her face and took the backseat once they left the airport, giving her Aunt the front to spend more time with Jon. Luckily, the WWE had finally gotten their booking situation and Kinsley had her own room.

"Hey, don't you want to go out to lunch with us?" Renee asked, stopping her niece from walking toward the elevator with a small frown.

"I'm not hungry. You guys go and have a great time. Catch up. I'm gonna do some studying and take a nap since I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately." Kinsley kissed her Aunt's cheek and walked away, avoiding eye contact with Jon on her way up to her room.

If Jon was surprised by Kinsley's decision not to join them, he didn't show it and lead Renee out the exit toward his rental vehicle. "Did something happen with Kinsley while I was gone?" Renee asked once they were on their way down the street to a small diner she spotted on the way to the hotel.

Jon shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Beats the fuck outta me." There was no way he could tell Renee all the time he'd spent with Kinsley during her absence. He liked his balls where they were.

"You're a horrible liar, Jonathan Good." Renee accused, looking out the window folding her arms in front of her chest. "That's fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out sooner or later."

He hated keeping secrets from Renee. It was a huge trust factor between them not to keep secrets and this was the second time Jon had been put in a lying situation. Maybe improvising and telling her a little of what happened with Rollins would sway Renee from talking to Kinsley. Nothing transpired between him and Kinsley, but sharing a room together was definitely something he didn't want Renee finding out. They arrived at the small diner and ordered beers to celebrate Renee's return along with some food since both were starving. Renee didn't get jetlagged, her energetic bubbly self on full target while they nursed the beers.

"So, how was your time with Noah?"

Renee glowed from head to toe at the mention of her boyfriend, already missing him fiercely, but she loved her job too. "Magical." She admitted openly, running the pad of her thumb around the rim of her beer mug thoughtfully. "I didn't want to leave him."

In all the time Jon had known Renee, he never seen her this happy and it made his own heart both soar and ache. That's what he felt toward Kinsley; the happiest he'd been with a woman in years. When they went window shopping in Belfast and he bought the figurines, it was Jon's way of telling Kinsley how he felt. Jon was not a man of words and never had been, only when he was in the middle of the ring cutting a promo. Talking to a woman about feelings and the dreaded L word was a completely different ballgame to him. Either Kinsley didn't catch onto what he was doing or she simply didn't care. It hurt Jon to be rejected by Renee's niece, but at the same time maybe Kinsley wasn't interested in him. He wasn't the best looking man in the world, contrary to popular belief.

"What did you guys do? Besides fucking." Jon smirked when Renee turned a deep crimson red, cheeks flaming and rubbed his arm from her small fist socking his long sleeved shirt covered arm. "Damn woman, I was only joking!"

"I can't believe you just said that. Then again, yes I can." Renee grumbled, knowing Jon could be very blunt when he wanted to be. "We weren't fucking…much." That was a lie, her cheeks turning darker telling Jon all he needed to know.

"Fine besides doing the nasty," He paused when she socked him again in the chest, grunting rubbing the spot. "Woman, you're gonna leave a bruise on me."

Renee grinned, swallowing more beer to try cooling off. "Serves you right for being crude. And if you must know, I met his parents this week."

That surprised Jon, his brows slowly rising to his hairline. "Really? How'd that go?"

"They seemed to like me, but I've always been a horrible judge of character, so I have no idea." Renee answered honestly, watching Jon lower his eyes sheepishly to the table and frowned, taking his hand. "No – No Jon I don't mean you. You're a great guy and any woman would be lucky to have you. I still can't believe you haven't found someone to at least have a little fun with." He was the shiest man she'd ever met when it came to woman.

"It's okay if you do." Jon heaved a sigh, downing more of his own beer and requested another one when the waiter came over for refills.

"But I don't. You're one of the only people in this company I've judged right." Renee squeezed his hand, golden brown orbs filled with nothing except truth and kindness. "You're my best friend, you know that right? I know I'm not yours…"

"One of them." Jon looked up at her, the words burning on his tongue about Kinsley. He briefly wondered if Renee would give them her blessing being together, or at least giving it a shot. "A person can have more than one best friend, Renee. You and Joe are basically it for me." He could never be just friends with Kinsley, not unless that was his only option.

Relying on friendship to get through life wouldn't make him ultimately happy. Renee wanted happiness and love for Jon since he'd been through hell most of his life. Somehow, he pushed through a horrible childhood and against all odds made his dream come true. It was inspiring, but Jon didn't think of it that way. He simply did what he had to do to survive in the world and didn't let anyone or anything get in his way. Jon was a fighter, an unsung hero and she meant what she said about any woman being lucky to have him. The problem was Jon wasn't looking for someone and his trust issues always got in the way of letting him find happiness. What Renee didn't know was Jon had found everything he wanted in a woman in Kinsley and didn't have the guts to tell her.

"Well you're my best friend. I really don't have anyone else on the road, besides Kins, but she's already family. Actually, no you're not my best friend. You're my brother that I watch out for and make sure you don't get too crazy." Renee beamed brightly at him, kissing his cheek and held her beer up to him. "And I'm making you this vow right here and now."

Jon arched a brow, seeing the wheels in Renee's beautiful head start to turn and could only imagine what would come out of her mouth next. "You don't have to worry about me and I've told you that a million times…"

"No, I am going to worry about you and I don't care how many times you tell me not to. You are my family, Jon. And my vow to you is no matter what it takes or what I have to do, I will make sure you find happiness the way I have with Noah." Renee held her hand up, shaking her head when Jon tried arguing. "Nope. You have no say so in it either. You can't hide behind your friendships anymore. It's time for you to find a woman or man or transvestite…" She squealed when Jon pinched her side, socking him in the arm again. "No pinching, dick!"

"Then don't assume I like taking it up the ass with a drag queen or I'd ever fuck someone who used to have a penis." Jon shot back with a snort, their food arriving and watched Renee douse hers in ranch dressing. "Jesus, do you plan on tasting anything besides the ranch?"

"Shut up, you know I like a little salad with my dressing."

"Or you like having your salad tossed…OWW!" Jon groaned, rubbing his arm and reciprocated by pinching her arm, not hard enough to hurt her though.

They bantered back and forth, sharing laughter and Renee had forgotten all about her niece's sullen mood for the moment. Jon was grateful because the last thing he wanted to do was talk about how Rollins threatened Kinsley. That conversation wasn't his place to have with Renee. It had to be Kinsley's choice and he wouldn't wreck the trust they built together, not even for Renee. They left the diner with Renee slightly buzzed and Jon feeling good about having one of his best friends back on the road. Throughout the conversation with Renee, Jon decided he had to talk to Kinsley about how he felt. The next opportunity that presented itself when they were alone, Jon would sit Kinsley down and find out where she stood with her feelings.

Rejection or not, he had to know for his own sanity.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Early Monday afternoon in Liverpool, England found Kinsley sitting near gorilla position again with her laptop open. Because of the time differences throughout the world, especially the United States, the WWE always put the show on earlier than normal. Then they aired the recorded edited show in the other countries. Kinsley knew she'd have to face Jon and Renee eventually, but she wasn't ready yet. Renee asked if Kinsley would go out to dinner with her the previous night and she declined, making a lame excuse she wasn't feeling well. It would be impossible to sit in front of Renee and Jon at dinner watching them together without losing her appetite. Her Aunt was upset, but Kinsley did what she had to do in order to separate herself from Jon. So when Renee came up to her with a sullen expression on her face, Kinsley became concerned instantly.

"Auntie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just slightly annoyed and wanted to check on my niece." Renee plopped down in the seat in front of Kinsley, crossing one leg over the other. "How's it going?"

Kinsley shrugged, tapping her pen against the notebook she had in her lap thoughtfully. "Studying, trying to soak in as much as I can before they decide to put me on TV. You look like someone just shot your dog in front of you." Given she'd been away from Jon for an entire week, Kinsley figured her Aunt would be happy as a clam.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it." Renee couldn't lie to Kinsley and played with the hem of her skirt she wore, heaving a sigh.

"So what's wrong? Talk to me." Kinsley urged, setting her notebook and pen aside to give her Aunt full undivided attention. The show hadn't started yet. "What happened?"

"It figures I'm gone for a week, come back on the road and the company decides to screw up everyone's schedule." Renee didn't understand the reasoning behind WWE's decisions more than half the time and normally didn't question it…until now. "Jon isn't here tonight for the show."

Now Kinsley was perplexed, her brow raised questioningly. "Isn't he one of the biggest stars in the company right now?" Why wouldn't the WWE want one of their moneymakers on the show live?

"Yeah, but apparently the roster was split in half at the last minute for Raw, so he'll be on Smackdown! and is on his way to do a WWE live event in Bournemouth. They filmed a promo that'll be aired during Raw tonight, but that's it. He won't be here in person." Renee informed her niece, missing Noah with Jon temporary gone for the day. "What are your plans after the show? I was gonna go out with some of the Divas and attempt to paint Liverpool red. Wanna join us?"

Kinsley was not in the mood to party and drink, but could tell her Aunt needed to release some tension due to Jon being gone. "No thanks. I'm still not feeling good and I think it's from all the traveling." She lied, cracking an apologetic smile and accepted a soft kiss on top of her head.

"If you're not feeling better once we get back to the states, you're going to the doctor."

"Yes Mom."

"Renee, we need you for an interview." A technician announced from behind and Kinsley watched her rush down the hallway where the segment would be filmed.

Furrowing her brows, Kinsley suddenly had a thought and wanted to bash her head against the laptop in front of her, shutting her eyes briefly. With Jon gone and Seth finally in the same place Kinsley was, he would hunt her down after what happened during their friendly drink. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. She'd avoided him well since Jon was on a different roster than him while overseas thus far. She wondered if Seth remembered Jon tossing him bodily into his hotel room, stifling a soft laugh at the memory. Once they taped Main Event, there was a small intermission before Raw began, so Kinsley took the time to use the bathroom and walked into catering for a quick snack.

"You know, it was incredibly foolish of you to leave me alone the night we went out together."

Right on time, Kinsley thought, plucking a few pieces of vegetables from the platter on the table and put them on her plate. "Is that right?" She had to be careful with Seth because of her job and kept her back to him. "I thought it was just a friendly drink between two coworkers and nothing more?"

Seth smirked at her diffidence and stepped forward when she did with his own plate in hand. "It was, but there's nothing wrong with having a little fun together, is there?" He took a chance and slid a particle of Kinsley's hair from the back of her neck, a smirk curving his mouth.

"Didn't realize you were looking for something extra." Kinsley murmured quietly, not wanting attention drawn to them and tossed a few chicken wings on her plate beside the vegetables with ranch dip. "You didn't look to be in any condition to do anything besides sleep that night anyway." She still couldn't believe how drunk Seth became drinking wine, figuring he could handle alcohol.

He recalled waking up the following morning with the worse headache, thanks to a lump on his forehead. Luckily with a lot of ice, he managed to lower the swelling so it wouldn't show in the matches. Seth wondered what happened to cause the lump, not remembering much past leaving the bar with Kinsley snatching his keys from him. Not a small man and well-built, Seth concluded Kinsley did the best she could to bring him to his room and didn't fault her since wine was his weakness. Still, he didn't want to give up on making Kinsley his either while having the Billion Dollar Princess on the side to keep his ranking in the WWE.

"I never should've had that drink with you, Seth." Kinsley admitted, walking away from him out of catering to head back to her station near gorilla position. Raw would start any minute.

Seth was hot on her trail. "Why do you say that?" He demanded softly, walking beside Kinsley now and could see the trepidation on her face. "Did I do something to piss you off?"

Kinsley smiled up at him to show no hard feelings, popping a small carrot in her mouth. "No, it's not that. Mixing business with pleasure isn't a smart thing for me to do right now since I haven't been with the company more than a week or so. It's not you, it's me." Setting her plate on the table, Kinsley reluctantly turned to face the two toned haired man and hoped he didn't make her life miserable for turning him down.

Honestly, Seth didn't know how to respond to Kinsley's obvious regret going out with him. It both angered and amused him at the same time, bewildered by her morality. "Then it looks like there's only one thing left for me to do."

"What's that?" Kinsley swallowed hard at the predatory gleam igniting Seth's chocolate eyes and fought back a cringe when his finger slid down her cheek gently.

"I'll change your mind." He promised, sounding confident in his ability and stepped away from the violet eyed beauty in order to go get ready for his segment on Raw with the Authority.

What did Seth mean by that? Kinsley could only watch him walk away and dropped down into her chair, chewing her bottom lip pensively. The rest of the show went smoothly for the most part with Kinsley trying to pay attention to how the commentators called the matches. Seth's words haunted Kinsley's mind though and she really didn't know whether to take what he said threatening or not. Maybe it was a good thing Jon was in a different city because if he overheard what Seth said to her, it wouldn't end well. Kinsley didn't realize icy blues watching her every move, observing what she did.

Sitting near gorilla position was admirable, Stephanie grudgingly admitted to herself, while watching Kinsley listening and watching the show intently. Now was a good a time as any to invite her to the hotel suite for a brunch tomorrow to discuss a few things. There was no sense in creating drama with the Seth situation, just as long as Kinsley knew who he belonged to. Momma was not happy with her boy right now. She witnessed the exchange in catering between Seth and Kinsley, which made Stephanie jump into action. She had planned on waiting until they returned to the states to have a meeting with Kinsley, but decided it couldn't wait that long. They would over here the rest of the week and head home either Friday or Saturday.

"Hello Kinsley." Stephanie greeted professionally, making the dark brown haired woman jump in her seat and took her headphones off plugged into the monitor. She heard the commentators a lot clearer that way.

Kinsley scrambled to her feet with wide violet eyes at the sight of Stephanie, one of her bosses, swallowing hard. "Good afternoon, Stephanie." She remembered being told not to use formalities in the company.

Stephanie smiled at her, though it didn't quite reach her cold blues. "I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

"Never better." Kinsley replied, returning an uneasy smile and clasped her hands in front of her. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you've been with us for a little over a week now and I wanted to have a meeting to see how everything is going. Go over some things with you and possibly discuss when you'll debut to see how you do." Stephanie had already planned on using Main Event and possibly Superstars to start Kinsley out on before tossing her to the sharks of Raw and Smackdown!. "Smackdown! taping is here tomorrow, so there's no traveling required. Come to my room at noon; we'll have brunch and discuss everything then, alright?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there."

Kinsley watched the co-owner of the WWE walk away to get ready for her segment with the Authority and suddenly her mind was on the upcoming brunch meeting. Did she do something wrong? She was new to the company and it wasn't illogical for employers to monitor their employees. Kinsley shrugged it off, her thoughts turning to Jon and didn't understand why he had to go to the WWE live event if Raw and Smackdown! were in Liverpool. It made no sense to her. That was extra traveling for him. Why did she care so deeply for a man she barely knew? Shaking her head, Kinsley pushed the ear buds back in her ears when Raw came back from a commercial break and began watching the monitor again.

After the show, Kinsley went back to the hotel after declining her Aunt's second offer to go out with the Divas. Kinsley wasn't in the mood, too confused by her upcoming meeting tomorrow with Stephanie. Showing up hung over to a meeting with the co-owner of the WWE would not look good for Kinsley. Not to mention, she wanted to stay in the safety of her hotel room and hopefully avoid another encounter with Seth Rollins. He certainly was persistent and she didn't understand it, wishing he'd turn his attention on someone else. Her wish was not granted, however, because an hour after arriving back at the hotel, a knock sounded at Kinsley's door. She'd just stripped out of clothes and had a terry cloth robe on, ready to take a nice hot soothing bath to try clearing her frazzled mind.

Thinking it was Renee, Kinsley shook her head with a soft smile and didn't bother checking to see who it was first, opening the door. "Aunt, I thought-" The words died on her lips at the sight of Seth Rollins standing in front of her instead of Renee. "Seth…"

Seth felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Kinsley in a thigh high white terry cloth robe, suspecting she was naked beneath. In his hands was a bouquet of beautiful red roses, the same kind Kinsley had been sent recently, and Seth couldn't stop doing a scan on her gorgeous body with his chocolate eyes. Her legs looked soft to the touch and her scent permeated the air, his tongue sliding out to wet his dry lips. Kinsley closed the front of the robe instantly, even though it was tied around her waist and simply stared at him questioningly, not moving from the doorway.

"You're very persistent." Kinsley voiced what she'd been thinking earlier and leaned against the doorframe, eyeing the roses sighing. "They're beautiful…and so were the other ones."

"So you did receive them." Seth smiled, not moving to try walking into her room because he could see Kinsley had her guard up. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for assuming you'd jump into bed with me. You're new and most of the women who come into the company spread their legs for anyone who gives them the slightest bit of attention. It's good you're not like that. So, let me make the friendly drink up to you. I promise, I won't try anything. I just want to get to know you better and see if we have a connection."

Kinsley quirked a brow at him, curious what he had in mind in spite of everything that happened between them recently. "What did you have in mind?" It wouldn't hurt to hear Seth's idea since he'd been kind enough to bring her more roses as an apology.

"Join me for a late dinner tomorrow night after the taping. We can smooth things over and I promise to be a perfect gentleman." Seth didn't bother asking because he knew Kinsley wouldn't turn down the offer, not if she enjoyed her job. He wouldn't play that card unless he had to.

Truthfully, Seth was the last person Kinsley wanted to go out with, but her stubborn need to be polite overruled her brain. "Alright." She took the roses from him, hating herself for agreeing to this, but maybe it wouldn't be bad and stepped into the room to set them on the nearby table. "What time?"

Seth beamed, taking her hand as soon as Kinsley turned to face him again and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. "You won't regret it. Just meet me in the parking lot after the show in the back of the arena." He instructed, releasing her hand after squeezing it gently with a grin on his face. "Thank you for giving me another chance, Kinsley."

"No problem. Have a good night, Seth."

Shutting the door, Kinsley leaned back against it and put her head in her hands, wondering what the hell she was doing. She looked at the roses, frowning deeply and shook her head, flipping the lock on her door for added security. Going out to dinner with Seth made him think she was interested in him, so she would lay down the law to him tomorrow night.

They were strictly coworkers and would never be anything more.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The rest of the WWE European tour was extremely hectic.

Kinsley was not surprised when she received a call from Stephanie cancelling their brunch meeting until after the tour ended. It was too busy with shows and they had scripts that hadn't been finished yet. Stephanie was head of the creative writing team and wanted to make sure every match went flawless. Kinsley didn't blame her, understanding and felt a little relieved she had another week before the meeting. It gave her ample opportunity to study the commentators of WWE, wanting to pattern from Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross. She didn't particular enjoy Michael Cole's commentary skills, finding him a bit annoying. John Layfield was very entertaining and Kinsley felt a connection with him as well. Truthfully, Michael Cole was the only one she did not want to configure her commentary method from.

Not only did Stephanie postpone on her, but so did Seth. The timing wasn't right and Seth ended up being separated from Kinsley once again for the rest of the tour. Even though she was on the same tour as Jon, Kinsley did everything in her power to avoid him like the plague. She had no idea he wanted to talk to her about their time together the first week of the tour or the fact Jon tried setting it up to where Renee convinced Kinsley to go out on the town for a night. Kinsley wanted no part of it. His frustration was slowly building, especially after finding out Kinsley accepted a dinner date with the power ranger wanna-be. Jon held it together the best he could and decided to wait until they were back in the states before confronting Renee's stubborn niece.

Before everyone knew it, another week passed and they were on their way back home to the United States. Roanoke, Virginia was their destination and nobody went home since they flew back on a Saturday –Friday in the states- with no house shows scheduled. The flight took over half the day anyway, so most of the Superstars, Divas and employees slept, everyone exhausted from the insane tour. They were flying into the next city for Raw to rest up to do the television show, Smackdown! taping the following night and then everyone would receive 5 days off for Thanksgiving. Kinsley was not looking forward to that because, not only was she going home to see the family with Renee, but more than likely Jon would be there too. For whatever reason, Kinsley sat next to Curtis Hussey, his in-ring name the dancing wrestler Fandango, on the flight back to the states and they clicked well. It also helped Curtis was extremely handsome, had a sense of humor and a complete sweetheart.

Whenever Jon heard laughter on the other side of the plane, his blood boiled a little more. He knew who it was. More importantly, he knew who made the violet eyed woman laugh as hard as she did, wanting to break Curtis's nose with his fist. Renee sat next to Jon sleeping like a log, so he didn't have anyone to converse with during the flight. He remembered how fun Kinsley made his flight overseas when they left the states and now he was stuck next to her exhausted Aunt with a racing mind. Did Kinsley have a crush on Curtis? Was she purposely trying to screw with him – make him crazy jealous until he snapped and made a game-changing move? Jon gritted his teeth, finally giving into his ear buds and let the music carry him away, listening to Jenny Lewis, one of his current music obsessions. If anything, her smooth folk music carried him away from the sweet laughter of Kinsley.

Late Saturday morning, the never-ending flight landed in Roanoke and everyone drove to the hotel. Jon was hoping to collide with Kinsley and ask to give her a ride to the hotel, but Curtis beat him to the punch. They were one of the first people to grab their luggage, rental vehicle and head out while he was waiting for Renee. Jon didn't want to leave her alone, but his eyes never left Kinsley for a second or missed Curtis's hand on the small of her back. Not only did he notice it, but so did Seth Rollins, his own blood boiling as well. Two men wanted her and Kinsley wanted just one – the one she thought she could never have. Her laughter from whatever Curtis said to her floated back to Jon and he had to take a couple deep breaths, in dire need of a nicotine fix. Once Kinsley was out of sight, Renee arrived with her luggage and they grabbed their car before heading out into the early morning sunlight.

Sunday was uneventful. Kinsley stayed in her room eating from the hotel and studied, breaking to watch a few movies. Stephanie contacted her about brunch the following day, Monday, and Kinsley felt far more relaxed, agreeing to it. Right after Stephanie called, Seth was next via text messages, making sure Kinsley didn't forget about him. She had no idea he was currently with Stephanie and texting her from the bathroom while Stephanie made a few phone calls regarding Raw the following night. Kinsley assured him the date was still on and Seth scheduled it after Raw, not wanting to waste any more time now that Curtis Hussey was in the picture. Shortly after making arrangements with Stephanie and Seth, Curtis called her up since they exchanged numbers on the plane and asked if she wanted to do something with him. Kinsley just wanted to relax for the whole day and declined his offer, but promised to make the 4 hour drive with him from Raw to the Smackdown! taping in Knoxville, Tennessee. It seemed to please him enough to leave her be for the day and nobody else bothered Kinsley besides an occasional text from her Aunt checking on her.

Monday morning rolled around before Kinsley knew it and she was up with the sunrise, watching it from the balcony with a hot cup of java in her hands. It was chilly in Roanoke, but not cold enough to where she couldn't' stand outside for a few minutes to watch the sun rise over the horizon. She'd gotten plenty of sleep and felt rejuvenated now that they were back home in the United States, the WWE's main home turf. As much as she enjoyed being overseas and seeing all the different cities, nothing compared to being in the states – at least to Kinsley. After her morning cup of java with a bagel and cream cheese, Kinsley finally stepped back inside to shower for her brunch meeting with Stephanie at 11 AM. Once that finished, Kinsley took a minute to sit on the bed and breathe, checking her email along with her phone. Naturally, Renee checked on her again, Curtis reminded her of her promise to travel with him to Knoxville and Seth verified their date later that night.

Dressing in a pair of black dress pants and a long sleeved lavender top with a white camisole beneath, Kinsley checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked professional for Stephanie. The last thing she wanted to do was show up looking like a bum for a morning brunch with the boss. Kinsley braided her hair to make it hang over her shoulder, just wanting it off her neck and out of her face. Foundation to hide blemishes, black liner to bring out her violet eyes and lavender gloss finished her makeup, not going overboard with it. Kinsley would have to get used to wearing makeup and having everything done for her if she was to be part of the commentary team on live television. With one final look in the mirror, she headed out of her room at a quarter to 11 and headed upstairs to where Stephanie's suite was located.

Stephanie fluffed her hair out, trying not to look like she'd had a morning full of hot sex with Seth, when a knock sounded at the door. Seth's head snapped up, zipping up his bag and shared a worried glance with Stephanie, both of them turning to look at the door. Stephanie looked at the clock and cursed, forgetting about her brunch meeting with Kinsley. It was 5 minutes to 11 AM, so she must've been early.

"Hold on a second!" She called out, rushing around the room tossing on a shirt and shuffling into her jeans. "Seth, answer the door for me." Then Stephanie flew into the bathroom to clean up a little more, leaving Seth and Kinsley alone temporarily.

Not realizing who would be on the other side of the door, Seth regretted it as soon as he opened it to reveal a surprised breathtakingly beautiful Kinsley. What was she doing here? "You lost?" He raised a thick black brow down at her, wondering if Kinsley was there looking for him and immediately dismissed the idea. Nobody knew he was here with Stephanie.

"No…" What was Seth doing in Stephanie's suite? "I'm here for my meeting with Stephanie…" Kinsley was confused, folding her arms in front of her chest and saw Seth's eyes widen slightly.

Since when did Stephanie have private brunches with coworkers besides him? Of course, they resulted in both of them naked in bed, but nobody knew that. "She's in the bathroom, asked me to answer the door. I was talking to her about my match tonight." That was an easy enough lie and Stephanie was the boss of the company, so it flowed out of Seth's mouth with zero issues.

"Oh." Kinsley didn't know what to think or believe, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "If she's busy, we can do this later…"

"Not at all, Kinsley. Please come inside." Stephanie stated from behind Seth, waving her hand to gesture the violet eyed woman inside and locked eyes with her secret lover. "I'll see you later tonight at the arena, Seth. Remember what we talked about."

Seth nodded, playing along perfectly and locked eyes with Kinsley, fighting the urge to reach out to touch her. "See you tonight, don't forget." He murmured loud enough to where only she could hear on his way out the door, closing it behind him.

"Sorry about that. Brunch should be here soon. I already ordered for you, hope you don't mind." Stephanie informed her, gesturing over to the table where a stack of paperwork sat she'd been going through prior to Seth showing up last night. Paul had to fly to Stamford, Connecticut to check into headquarters, so he wouldn't be in until later that day before Raw. "Have a seat and we'll get started."

Kinsley obeyed, pushing the thought of Seth in Stephanie's suite out of her mind for the time being and focused solely on her position in the company. "I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to meet with me."

"Not a problem, we try to keep tabs on everyone in the company, even though it's huge." Stephanie chuckled, sitting down in front of the newest acquisition of WWE and folded her hands on the table. "So, how are things going? Do you feel more comfortable now that you've gotten a taste of how hectic everything is with us?"

"Yes." Kinsley handled the overseas tour flawlessly, her opinion, and hoped Stephanie thought the same thing. "I've been studying as much as possible and soaking in as much as I can, listening to the commentators especially."

"Who is your favorite you've learned the most from?"

"Honestly, Jim Ross. He has such a sharp mind for the business and his smooth commentary is very easy to follow and learn from. I also enjoy Jerry Lawler immensely and John Bradshaw, JBL, is very entertaining." Kinsley wouldn't lie to her boss and hoped whatever was said in this suite stayed between them.

"Good." Stephanie jotted down some notes on her notebook, crossing one jean covered leg over the other and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "So, how confident do you feel to try one of the shows and see if you fit in with the commentary team?"

Kinsley's violet eyes shot wide open, blinking at a grinning Stephanie and swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat. "Uh…" What the hell was she supposed to say and how was that question supposed to be answered? "W-What do you mean?"

Catching people off guard was one of Stephanie's traits she enjoyed having, the grin turning into a Cheshire smirk. "What I mean is how would you feel debuting on one of our shows?" She reworded it in a way Kinsley would have to give a straight answer.

"Sure – yes – I mean if you think I'm ready…" Could she be more of a babbling idiot in front of this woman? Kinsley wanted to bang her head on the table to hopefully make her jumbled brain work properly. "What show?"

"Well…I don't want to feed you to the sharks yet. Raw and Smackdown! are the big shows, especially Raw. Superstars is taped prior to Raw going live, so if you screw anything up it can be edited out hopefully. Raw is live for the most part, so zero mistakes can be made."

Kinsley couldn't believe this was happening and tried hiding both her excitement and trepidation, but it was extremely hard to do so. "Raw as in…tonight? You want me to debut on Superstars tonight?" Stephanie nodded and Kinsley felt her stomach twist violently, ignoring it the best she could. "Training requires actually doing the job and I'm a very hands-on type of worker. So I'm definitely ready for this opportunity."

Admiring her enthusiasm, Stephanie hoped it wasn't too soon to put Kinsley on the show and suddenly the smile deteriorated from her face. "Now that we've established your debut tonight, there is another reason I asked you here today." The cover-up to talk about how Kinsley was handling the company and traveling worked like a charm. Now Stephanie could bring up the real reasoning behind this meeting and it involved the man who just left here moments ago.

The feeling in the air shifted and changed, forcing Kinsley's stomach to tighten at how icy Stephanie's eyes became. "D-Did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Not at all, Kinsley. I just wanted to give you a little friendly advice since I grew up with this company and I've been around a while to notice certain things. I know about the dinner you have planned with Seth Rollins tonight and I implore you to cancel it. You don't need a bad reputation in this company because, believe me, an innocent dinner will turn into harsh gossip that could potentially ruin you. Screwing the talent and dating within the company right now would not be good for you since you just started and you're new." Stephanie explained, meaning what she said because all she ever received was scrutiny and judgment for her marriage to Paul. "I'm not telling you what to do. I just hope you take my advice under consideration and think about it."

That was the last thing Kinsley expected to come out of Stephanie's mouth, suddenly suspicious as to why Seth was in this suite at 11 AM in the morning. "I certainly will and I appreciate you taking the time to warn me. Most bosses wouldn't do that."

They talked a little more and Kinsley left after they ate brunch with Stephanie sending her off to get ready for her Superstars commentary debut.

"If that doesn't keep her away from Seth, then I'll have to go to the next step." Stephanie murmured to herself before jumping in the shower to get ready for Raw.


	18. Chapter 18

****Okay dear fellow readers, I wanted to point out a few things I've changed in the story. I've fixed the mistakes and uploaded them again on here, but wanted to let you all know so you weren't going 'huh' throughout the chapter. One mistake was calling Kinsley's occupation in the story an announcer when she really is a commentator of the WWE. So I've changed the occupation in each chapter I've written thus far. A second mistake I made was mixing up when Main Event and Superstars are taped. Before Superstars came about, Main Event WAS taped before Monday night Raw, but once Superstars debuted, it changed to being taped at the beginning of Smackdown!. So I've changed Kinsley's debut to Superstars from Main Event. Sorry about these mistakes, hopefully I can get my head out of my ass and not make anymore. Happy reading! :) ****

Chapter 18

"OH MY GOD, KINS! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'RE NOT SCREWING WITH ME, RIGHT?!"

Kinsley had to hold the cell phone away from her ear while Renee screamed in her ear excitedly, not able to wipe the smile from her own face. The first person she called as soon as she left Stephanie's suite to head back up to her room was Aunt Renee. Who else would she call? Kinsley didn't really know a lot of people in the WWE yet, even though she befriended Curtis during the flight back from overseas. However, she didn't fully trust him and Renee was family, the person who acquired this opportunity for her.

"No Auntie, I wouldn't joke about something like this." Kinsley said with the phone held away, speaking into the cell while looking through her clothes to try to find something appropriate to wear for the evening.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE ALREADY PUTTING YOU ON TV! YOU'RE GOING TO DO AMAZING!"

Setting the cell phone down on the bed, Kinsley put Renee on speaker phone to listen to her freak out and chuckled, eyeballing a few tops, skirts, pants, and dresses. She brought a handful of every article of clothing she owned when coming on the road because Kinsley didn't know when they would put her on television. Being prepared was always one of Kinsley's priorities, especially when it came to working. The company had professional hair and makeup stylists to make her look perfect for her debut, so Kinsley had to focus on what to wear. There was a small wardrobe they had available, but Kinsley wanted to wear her own clothes, having purchased a few outfits while overseas. Whatever she wore would also be for her date with Seth Rollins after the show.

"Kins? KINS?"

"Yeah I'm here, Auntie. Sorry! I'm trying to figure out what to wear for my debut tonight." She hadn't told Renee about her date with Seth and wondered if she should or keep it quiet.

"I'm my way to your room right now to help you!"

Kinsley blinked when the line went dead and groaned, hoping she didn't bring Jon with her. Up till now, she managed to avoid talking to him, though Jon hadn't tried tracking her down. She was being ridiculous ignoring her Aunt's boyfriend, but it was the only way to maintain her distance. Being friends with him wasn't an option, not after a week of sleeping in his arms and spending time with him window shopping. The Joker figurine was still in her luggage bag and she hadn't touched it since packing it away to come back to the states. Looking at it would hurt and Kinsley had to move on from Jonathan Good, no matter what she had to do. Renee and Jon were happy together; Kinsley would not destroy that for her own selfish needs and wants. A knock on her hotel room door jolted Kinsley out of her thoughts about Jon, not surprised when she was clobbered by a squealing Renee as soon as she answered it.

"I'm so damn proud of you, Kins!" Renee felt like a proud mother while hugging her niece tightly and released her to walk over to look through her clothes. "Have you picked out what you're wearing?"

"I was thinking about this…"

Kinsley picked up a simple plum colored knee length one shoulder dress that had an asymmetrical neckline and a draped sleeve. There was a rich jeweled accent at the waist. It was classy and sexy at the same time. Renee studied it for a minute and took the dress from her niece, laying it out on the bed to really see the length and everything. WWE was PG rated, so everyone had a strict dress code as far as what could and couldn't wear. She smiled softly, looking over her shoulder at her apprehensive niece and nodded approvingly.

"It's perfect for your debut. So you said Superstars right? No Raw?"

"I have a date tonight." Kinsley blurted out, violet eyes widening the same time Renee's did while they both stared at each other, silence taking over the atmosphere.

Renee arched a slow brow at her niece and fully turned away from the dress to give her undivided attention, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Really? With who?" She had a feeling it was Curtis because they did share a 15+ hour flight together and Renee could tell they had a connection.

"It's not – I don't know if it's a date or not per say, but…it's a late dinner after the show." Kinsley lowered her gaze from her Aunt, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"With who, Kinsley?"

"Seth Rollins."

It took every ounce of willpower inside of Renee not to yell at her niece, feeling all the oxygen temporarily leave her body. Did she hear Kinsley correctly? Seth Rollins – Colby Lopez – whatever the idiot wanted to be called these days was going out with her niece? When did this happen? Renee didn't recall Kinsley mentioning hanging out with Seth Rollins once. Taking a deep breath, Renee suddenly had to sit down and plopped down on the bed, her eyes never leaving Kinsley.

"Kinsley, I don't think this is a good idea…" Renee had to carefully word her concerns without making it sound like she was trying to control her niece's life. "He – His reputation isn't the best in the company, sweetheart…" That was about as nice as Renee could be when it came to one of Jon's ex-best friends.

What the hell was going on with Seth Rollins and the WWE? First Stephanie advised her to cancel her date with Seth and now her Aunt was trying to do the same thing. Kinsley didn't understand, never a big fan of wrestling, but she knew about the Shield split and Jon's feud with Seth. Wasn't that all for show though? Kinsley assumed the storylines were all for the show and none of the rivalries went past the black curtain.

"It's just dinner, Auntie. I already went out for a drink with him…"

"WHAT?!" Renee exclaimed, jumping to her feet and could feel the anger slowly building inside of her. "When?" She asked Jon to keep an eye on her niece during her vacation with Noah.

"A few weeks ago." Kinsley was vague on the timing, not wanting to get Jon into trouble because she made him promise not to say anything to her Aunt. "It was no big deal. We went out for a drink and that's it. Nothing happened. Now he wants to take me out to dinner and I don't want to make an enemy out of him, so I'll just get it over with and do it. Then hopefully he'll leave me alone when he realizes I'm not giving him anything else besides an eating companion."

"No, I want to know the exact day you went out for a drink with Rollins." Renee demanded, seeing the guilty expression cross Kinsley's face and shook her head in disappointment. "While I was on vacation?"

"The night before." Kinsley admitted quietly, knowing her Aunt was upset she kept it secret until now and snatched the dress from the bed to hang it up so it didn't end up wrinkled. "It was after the Smackdown! taping right before we went overseas for the tour. Is it really that big of a deal? It was just a drink and now we're going out to dinner."

Seth Rollins was the last person Renee wanted Kinsley hanging out with, but she couldn't stop it from happening either. "Are you absolutely sure that's all Seth wants from you? Because if he tries something…"

Kinsley smiled at her Aunt's protectiveness and walked over to hug her gently, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Auntie. I can take care of myself and I know how to handle a man, even if he is a wrestler. It's just dinner and I'm coming right back to the hotel to my room alone. I promise."

* * *

><p>The second Jon spotted Renee pacing outside of the arena, he knew something was wrong and stopped a few feet away from her when she shot him a dark look. "Shit." He muttered, pulling out a pack of smokes and lit one up, having a feeling he would need it. "You're pissed at me."<p>

"You damn right I am!" Renee snapped, clenching her fists at her sides and kept pacing to keep from clawing Jon's eyes out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jon's blood ran cold at that question, confusion swirling in his pale blues. "What are you talking about, Renee?" He took a long drag from his cigarette and flicked ash away, wishing she would stop pacing because it made him dizzy.

She did, flashing hard gold eyes at him. "About my niece, you know, the one you spent a week with overseas and shared a room with? Why didn't you tell me what was going on between her and Rollins?"

"What happened?" Jon demanded, stepping forward and stopped Renee's pacing, planting his hands on her shoulders being mindful of his lit cigarette between his fingers. "She made me promise not to tell you anything…" Did Kinsley throw him under the bus with Renee purposely? "What did she say?"

"What do you think?" Renee muttered, tearing a hand through her blonde hair and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "He's gonna hurt her. He's gonna hurt my niece and there's nothing I can do about it…"

Jon swallowed hard at the fear in Renee's watery eyes, feeling his heart tighten in his chest and released her shoulders. "No, I won't let him touch her." He vowed in a low raspy voice, flicking his half-smoked cigarette to the side before cupping Renee's face in his strong hands. "Listen to me, I won't let anything happen to Kinsley. Now tell me what the fuck is going on."

Recalling the conversation she had with Kinsley earlier that day at the hotel, Renee told Jon how Kinsley came clean about agreeing to a date with his former Shield comrade. Jon's first thought was: Had Kinsley lost her mind? He scared Colby away from her at the hotel, only for her to agree to go out for a drink with him and now they were having dinner after the show? Jon didn't understand what Kinsley was thinking, wondering if she really wanted to be with Colby.

"We have to stop her from going out with him, Jon. He's bad news, but she's new to the company and doesn't understand…" Renee buried her face against his leather jacket covered chest, clutching the sleeves in her tiny hands and Jon wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm one of his best friends down.

"Jon!"

He didn't release Renee, resting his cheek on top of her head and glanced to his left at the sight of Maura and Joe coming toward them. She looked to be in a panic too and Joe had a stoic expression on his face. "Kinda busy right now, Maura…" Jon grunted when she took him by the ear and yanked him away from Renee to get his attention.

"This can't wait!" Maura held her hand up when Joe tried stopping her, planting her hands firmly on her hips staring at Jon through blazing acidic eyes. "Just what in the hell is this shit about Kinsley and Rollins going on a date tonight?"

Jesus, did everyone know about this? Jon was at the end of his rope and wrapped his hand around Maura's wrist, yanking her hand away from his ear. Luckily, he stopped wearing his earring once the Shield broke up, only wearing it for special occasions. Joe wrapped an arm around Maura's waist to pull her back flush against his body and kissed the side of her neck, knowing it would calm her down a little.

"Baby girl, it wouldn't be a good idea to rip his ear off. Then he would only be able to half hear you." Joe pointed out in a low rumble in her ear, nuzzling the back of it gently. "This isn't his fault, you know."

"We ran into Kinsley at the hotel and she told me she has a date tonight with Rollins after her debut on Superstars. I wanted to tell her it was a stupid idea, but Joe stopped me." Maura glared over her shoulder at her husband, or as much as she could given her back was currently pressed tightly against his chest. "We have to sabotage it or something. He's a snake in the fucking grass and everyone knows he ruins reputations."

Renee could see the wheels turning in Maura's head, stepping away from Jon's comforting arms and sniffled, wiping a few stray tears away. "I'll do anything to keep my niece away from that scumbag." She couldn't stand the air Seth Rollins breathed, looking up at Jon pleadingly. "We have to stop it."

Sighing, Jon looked away from Renee to his brother from another mother and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Got any ideas on how to do this, man?" He asked resignedly and watched a twisted smirk curve Maura's mouth.

"You say they're going to dinner, right?" Maura asked innocently, jade eyes full of malicious intentions and watched Renee nod in confirmation. "I have the perfect plan…"

This wasn't going to be good, Jon thought, hoping Kinsley didn't find out he had something to do with this.

* * *

><p>For her debut, Kinsley kept her hair and makeup simple, sitting in the respective chairs for the transformation. Standing in front of the full length mirror, Kinsley barely recognized herself and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her long dark brown hair had banana curls throughout it with a purple clip on either side of her hair, the rest left down to drape over her shoulders. The makeup was black liner and three different colors of purple swirling into an ombre to bring her violet eyes out along with matching lipstick. Foundation to cover any blemishes since the show was taped in HD.<p>

"You're gonna knock them on their asses out there, sweetie." Janet stated proudly at her creation, fluffing the hair out a little more before stepping away from Kinsley.

"You really look beautiful, girl." Eva Marie complimented with a soft smile, having befriended the new commentator of WWE. "Is Renee upset you're taking her spot out there tonight?"

"Of course not!" Renee answered from behind indignantly, wrapping an arm around her niece's shoulders. "I couldn't be prouder of her. You ready to do this?"

Kinsley had butterflies erupting in her stomach the size of the continent Asia, swallowing hard. "Ready as I'll ever be." She responded quietly, looping her arm through her Aunt's and walked through gorilla position to the black curtain.

This was it. Everything Kinsley had been studying and working for came down to this moment. It was do or die. Renee kissed her forehead, handed her a small stack of papers that was known as the WWE's 'cheat sheet' and sent her on her way. The roar of the crowd once she came out to walk down the ramp to the commentary table was indescribable and a feeling Kinsley wouldn't soon forget.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You did great." Tom Phillips praised once the taping of Superstars ended, smiling at an empowered Kinsley. "You really have the moves nailed down."

"Thanks, I tried."

"For your first time, it was well done."

Kinsley beamed proudly and stood up once the cameraman signaled to them Raw would start momentarily. They walked up the ramp where the WWE Superstars and Divas came from to do their segments. Kinsley waved to the fans, some cheering her on and a lot of men whistling at her. The attention stroked her ego a little admittedly and Kinsley had never felt this rush of adrenaline in her life. Being in front of the crowd hearing them boo and cheer for their favorites was astounding. This moment was something Kinsley wanted to cherish forever, never wanting to lose it. As soon as she stepped through the curtain, she was once again clobbered with a tight hug from her Aunt.

"You did AMAZING!" Renee crowed happily, grinning at Tom and could see the approval in his eyes. "I know you're going to miss me out there, Tommy…"

"Do you have to call me that?" Tom grumbled good-naturedly and accepted a hug from Renee, patting her back in a purely platonic way.

"Of course! So, do you like your new potential partner out there?"

Tom nodded without hesitation, extending his hand to Kinsley and smiled when she took it. "Like I said, you did well out there for your first time and it'll get easier. I look forward to working with you again, Kinsley." Then he walked away leaving the family members alone to gush about Kinsley's performance.

"You guys clicked out there, that's for sure." Renee couldn't be prouder of her niece, trying to push the worry of Kinsley's upcoming date with Seth Rollins out of her mind. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive, excited and a little shaky from being out there."

They walked down the hallway together slowly since Raw hadn't started yet. She noticed Jon was nowhere to be found and figured he'd be attached to Renee's hip after they were apart for a week. It was none of Kinsley's business and she tried not to think about Jon, hating how much she missed being around him. Even at her highest, the thought of him made her feel low because he already had a piece of her. The moment they met at the Halloween party, Kinsley felt a raw connection with him while dancing in his arms and the fact their costumes coincided with each other proved that. Renee was a lucky woman and Kinsley could only hope she treated Jon right.

"So, about tonight…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kinsley cut her Aunt off once they arrived in catering and grabbed their paper plates to grab a quick bite to eat. "I'm going. End of story."

Renee frowned, hearing the tension in Kinsley's voice and knew deep down she didn't want to do this. "You don't have to go just to make the bosses happy, Kins…" She had to try to deter her niece from suffering a night out with Seth Rollins.

Sitting down at a nearby table, Kinsley popped a strawberry in her mouth. "It has nothing to do with that. I'm going because I want to." That lie left a filthy taste in her mouth not even the strawberry could cover up. "There's nothing wrong with going out to dinner with a coworker. I'm not giving him anything else and tonight we'll see what happens and what his true intentions are."

"Why do you want to know what his true intentions are though?" Renee had to ask, the question leaving her mouth before she could stop it. "I'm just worried about you, sweetheart…"

"I know and I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself. I want to know what his true intentions are so I can prepare and protect myself. I don't want to be blindsided." Kinsley wished her Aunt would let her handle this and popped another strawberry in her mouth. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so. Because if he hurts you…"

"You'll have Jon beat his ass, I know already."

Renee hoped Maura's plan worked, hating keeping a secret from Kinsley, but it was for her own good. Seth Rollins was garbage, a liar and manipulator. She'd rather see her niece with a good, kind-hearted, strong man like Jon. They'd spent the majority of their time together while overseas, so Renee didn't understand why they couldn't find a connection together. Jon was shy, kept to himself and never dated, always spending his days off in Vegas at his home or in the desert. Maybe there was a way to get Kinsley to gravitate towards him instead of Seth. There had to be a connection first – little did Renee know Jon and Kinsley wanted to be together, but she was the obstacle preventing it from happening.

After a quick bite to eat, Kinsley headed back to gorilla position and received praise from Jerry Lawler and John Layfield on her way. Michael Cole didn't say anything to her, too busy with his nose stuck in paperwork. Something told Kinsley he didn't watch her debut, but at least the two commentators that actually mattered in the company had. She sat down near a monitor, her laptop already set up. Kinsley set it up prior to going out for her debut on Superstars, always prepared when it came to her job. She fired it up and opened the document with all of her notes, rereading them while waiting for Raw to begin.

"Don't forget your plans tonight."

Kinsley cracked a smile at the voice in her ear and fought the urge to look over her shoulder, already knowing who it was. "I haven't." She assured him softly, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

Resting his hands on her shoulders, Seth kept his mouth right by her ear. "I saw you out there tonight. You did great and look exquisite. Meet me in the parking lot after Raw, I'll be waiting." Then he left to get ready for his segment on the show that night.

Putting her head in her hands after Seth was gone, Kinsley hoped she was doing the right thing because playing with fire could ultimately burn her.

* * *

><p>"This is a fancy restaurant."<p>

Seth smirked, putting the vehicle in park and cut the engine, turning to face her. "You're observant. Tonight is a celebration for your debut." If tonight went his way, Seth planned on celebrating with her naked. "Come on, beautiful."

Once seated in the back of the restaurant for privacy, Seth ordered a bottle of their finest champagne instead of wine. He didn't want a repeat of what happened the night they went out for a drink together. Tonight had to go perfectly. Kinsley wasn't a big fan of champagne, but kept her mouth shut and took a small sip when Seth clinked their glasses together.

"Congratulations." Seth murmured, lowering his voice a little and kept his dark eyes on Kinsley while taking a long swig of his own champagne.

"Thank you."

"So, how did you like it out there?" Seth asked, starting off the conversation lightly and watched Kinsley's violet eyes sparkle with happiness.

Kinsley couldn't help being proud of her commentating on Superstars and hoped Stephanie saw it, wanting to eventually make it to the main shows Raw and Smackdown! like John Layfield did. "I can't even describe it. The energy out there from all the fans watching and seeing firsthand the bumps everyone takes in that ring…it's crazy. And I love it. I'm so glad I took this job offer and I really owe my Aunt a lot."

"I know exactly how you feel. That's how I feel whenever I go out there. One of the reasons I broke into the business in the first place."

"When did you decide to become a wrestler?" Kinsley was mildly interested in Seth's background and could tell he did have a passion for wrestling.

"High school. Was on the wrestling team and graduated, then started the journey. Was in the Indies for a while, mostly for a company called Ring of Honor – ROH." Seth missed those days when his life wasn't complicated and he recognized his reflection in the mirror. "WWE has always been my dream though."

Jon was also in the Indies, Kinsley recalled in thought, immediately dismissing him from her mind for the time being. "Wish I could say the same, but honestly I just wanted to go to college and get a degree to have a stable life. Truth is, I've never been a wrestling fan, but I'm starting to see the reason why so many people enjoy it." She sipped more of her wine and looked up when a waitress approached them.

"Good evening. My name is Shari. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Seth suddenly had a change of heart and reached over to take Kinsley's hand, his eyes only for her currently. "A bottle of your finest wine."

That surprised Kinsley considering what happened last time and she hoped it wouldn't be a repeat. There was no way she'd cart him back to the hotel again. The waitress came back a few minutes later with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, which would go great with the steak dinner. Seth took it away from the waitress and flashed a cheeky smile at Kinsley while untwisting the cork.

"I think we should – OW FUCK!" Seth roared out when the cork popped him right in the eye, making him drop the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon all over the table, his lap and the floor.

Kinsley had to do everything in her power not to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand and scooted away from the table. The waitress rushed over to pick up the now half-empty bottle of wine and set it on the table, immediately starting to soak it up from the dark red table cloth. Kinsley wasn't surprised they were moved to another table and asked the waitress for some ice, blinking when Seth snatched it angrily from the woman's hand. She kept quiet while he muttered under his breath, only able to see out of one eye at the moment. His other eye was starting to bruise and swell already, the ice helping only a little.

That was only the beginning of the worst date Kinsley ever experienced.

Seth had a white long sleeved dressy sweater top on and black dress pants, so luckily the wine he spilled on them wasn't seen. None of it went on his top, thankfully, because that would've stained it permanently. Wine was horrendous getting out of clothes. The waitress came back over 10 minutes later, holding bowls of tomato soup in each hand. Bowls were extremely hot from the soup and the waitress somehow tipped one of them too far to brush against her wrist, burning her temporarily. Kinsley's mouth dropped open when the hot tomato soup poured right on top of Seth's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Seth screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice high-pitched in an almost squeal and whirled around to face the shocked waitress. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I-I'm so sorry, sir…"

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT! HOW ABOUT LOSING YOUR GODDAMN JOB FOR BEING AN INCOMPETENT CUNT?"

Kinsley stood up from the table instantly, not moving toward Seth and felt horrible for the waitress. That was until she looked up enough to lock eyes with Kinsley and winked. What the hell? Seth continued yelling at the waitress and Kinsley refused to have dinner with a dick, finally seeing the two toned haired man's true colors.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Seth demanded, turning his attention on Kinsley and shoved her back into her seat harshly, tomato soup dripping off his hair and sides of his face. "Stay put, we're not finished yet."

"Oh but I think you are."

Shoved with enough force from the waitress for him to bump into the table, Seth tripped over the chair he previous occupied prior to the tomato soup bath. Then she looked at Kinsley and took the shocked woman's hand, yanking her away from the table as they both ran out of the restaurant as fast as they could. A car was waiting outside in front of the restaurant and Kinsley had no idea what was happening, shoved into the vehicle before it sped away.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but…"

The words died on her lips when the waitress turned to face her and ripped the blonde wig off her head, revealing none other than Maura Anoa'i. "TA-DA!" She grinned, setting the wig down beside her and winked at the driver – her husband.

"Maura?!" Kinsley's mouth fell open for the third time that night, staring back at the dark haired woman and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me back there! I thought I was being kidnapped."

"Well, in a way you were." Maura pointed out with a chuckle, folding her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you it was me because the asshole would've known otherwise." She'd even disguised her voice the best she could.

Kinsley shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself and stared out the window, wondering why Maura sabotaged her date with Seth Rollins. She saw who he really was tonight with the cork to the eye and the tomato soup bath, but it still didn't stop the anger slowly flooding her body. Why were people sticking their nose in her business, in her personal life? Renee had tried to stop her and now Maura along with her husband had actually done something to destroy her evening.

"Are you upset with me?" Maura asked, feeling the tension building in the vehicle and shared a worried look with her husband through the rearview mirror. "I was trying to help you. I think I did what was best for you since you saw how Seth is when things don't go his way."

Not saying a word, Kinsley sat there and didn't know whether to be amused or angry at the situation. Amused due to what happened to Seth, but angry people didn't think she could defend herself against him. Did Renee put Maura and Joe up to this? Joe pulled up to the hotel a few minutes later and Kinsley stepped out, finally turning to face Maura.

"I suggest you worry about your own life issues and stay out of others."

Slamming the door shut with authority, Kinsley stalked into the hotel and left Maura behind with wide eyes. Joe raised a brow, not expecting that type of reaction from Renee's niece and looked at his wife through the rearview mirror, seeing her bottom lip slowly trembling. What the hell was that about? She had no life issues, at least ones Joe didn't know of, besides them trying to have a baby. As Maura walked inside the hotel with her husband, she couldn't help wondering what Kinsley meant by life issues and frowned, shivering involuntarily.

Did Kinsley know about her secret?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

All Jon could do was sit and listen to Maura's story about what she did to Colby; how she sabotaged his time with Kinsley. It made no difference to him because the fact she went out with the scumbag made his blood boil. He wanted to kill Colby for even talking to her. Kinsley wasn't his woman, but he wanted her to be. Joe gamed on the PS3 while Jon merely sat there, not a big gamer and pulled a cigarette out of his pack to let it dangle between his lips. A cigarette was definitely in order. Maura stopped talking when Jon stood up from the couch and walked outside on the balcony to smoke, being respectful enough not to smoke in the room since it was smoke-free. Joe stood up to follow, but Maura stopped him, shaking her head and pushed him back down on the couch.

"Let me talk to him alone for a minute. Continue your game, baby." She brushed her lips against his before making her way to the balcony, sliding the glass door open stepping out and closed it behind her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Maura could tell Jon was struggling with his emotions and thoughts, knowing talking about it would help him. It was hard getting Jon to do something he didn't want to, but Maura had a connection with him. They were like siblings, fought like cats and dogs a lot of the time, but ultimately she was there for him as he was for her. Maura was like a little sister to him just like Joe was his brother and nothing would change that. Reaching out, Maura took his free hand in hers and could see the turmoil swelling in his pale blues mixed with pain and confusion. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was upset about or why.

"You have feelings for Kinsley, don't you?"

"No." Jon lied flatly, pulling his hand from Maura's and turned to look out at the skyline from his hotel room.

"You're a pathetic liar, Jonathan Good." Maura accused, folding her arms in front of her chest and refused to back down. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be gripping the ledge as tight as you can and you wouldn't be trembling from anger."

Jon gritted his teeth, wishing Maura would leave him alone to process everything and sucked in a sharp inhale of his cigarette, closing his eyes to let the nicotine relax his tense body. "Doesn't matter if I do or not. She doesn't feel the same way about me." He grunted after a few minutes of silence between them, flicking ash over the ledge.

Finally, he was opening up. "How do you know?" Maura noticed how Kinsley looked at Jon since she started in the company and could tell the woman felt something for him. "Have you talked to her? Or asked?"

"No." Jon rubbed the back of his neck, fighting back the rage threatening to overtake him. "I hate the thought of her going out with Rollins. It should be me she's going out with, not him. I should be the one she wants and apparently I'm not. I'm an idiot because she's Renee's niece and I shouldn't feel this way about her." By now, he began pacing while smoking, his chest rising and falling rapidly from heavy breathing.

Maura stepped in front of him to stop the pacing and reached up, cupping his face in her hands forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Calm down. Getting yourself worked up like this won't solve anything or help. It's your fault this happened because you haven't dropped your balls and told her how you feel. You haven't once asked her out on a date or anything and Rollins did! Are you telling me he has more balls than you do?"

"No." Jon growled in response, grunting when Maura smacked him upside the head and didn't make a move to stop her. He deserved it for being stupid and not coming clean about his feelings to Kinsley.

"Get your head out of your ass and talk to her or else you will lose your chance to be with her." Maura ordered before heading back inside, but not before turning to look at Jon over her shoulder. She had one final thought to leave him with. "Just so you know, I'm positive Kinsley likes you too."

**~!~**

Knoxville, Tennessee was the next stop before everyone got a well-deserved 5 days off after the hectic travel schedule overseas. Kinsley was looking forward to it, planning on relaxing as much as possible. She already had her flight scheduled to leave that night after the show. Redeye flights were a beautiful thing. Kinsley had done everything in her power to avoid Seth Rollins after their catastrophic dinner date. She was foolish to believe Seth had an ounce of kindness inside of him. Even though Maura had sabotaged the entire thing, the way Seth reacted was frightening and amusing at the same time. She hadn't meant to give Maura attitude, but didn't want any help dealing with Seth Rollins either. Not to mention, the date gave her a temporary reprieve from thinking about Jon.

Upon arrival at the arena, Kinsley was immediately taken to Stephanie's office and granted the opportunity to also commentate on Main Event. It was an hour long just like Superstars, but had some of the bigger names performing on it. Michael Cole, John Layfield and Byron Saxton were the usual commentators, but for some reason Byron couldn't do it this time. Naturally, Kinsley was his replacement and both Cole and Layfield thinking she was ready for the next step. Her outfit was a simple emerald green knee length dress that had a lace overlay to it, the sleeves laced see-through. It was all green, elegant and simple. Kinsley left her hair down again, curls put throughout it to give it life and her makeup was natural. Sent on her way, Kinsley went over some paperwork prior to making her Main Event debut and once again that adrenaline rush was extraordinary as soon as she stepped through the curtain onto the ramp.

Lacing up his boots, Jon looked up when Main Event started and raised a brow at the sight of Kinsley sitting between JBL and Michael Cole. What the hell? He knew she debuted on Superstars, but they were also making her do Main Event now? Main Event was live on the WWE network, so it surprised Jon they were putting her on television so soon. Intrigued by her beauty, voice and presence in general, Jon leaned back against the metal folding chair he occupied and watched, not paying attention to the matches. Listening to her commentary, Jon could tell Kinsley was a natural and born to do this, surprised by her amount of knowledge as far as wrestling moves went. As far as he knew, she wasn't a wrestling fan and all the studying she'd done had paid off. Maura's words kept replaying over and over in his brain, but Jon had a stubborn streak several miles long and he was convinced Kinsley wanted Colby instead of him. He had to find a way to let her go and move on.

Kinsley had no idea Main Event was live or else she probably would've hyperventilated or passed out. Michael Cole and John Layfield decided against telling her until she was backstage, making her gape at both of them. Were they serious? She just went out there and commentated live for the WWE network world to see? They laughed at her shocked expression and patted her shoulder, praising her for a job well done. She wasn't necessarily angry they kept the fact it was live from her, finding it to be a brilliant strategy and thanked them for the kind words. Even Michael Cole was growing on her, though his commentary still stunk to high heavens in her opinion. Her eyes caught a quick glimpse of Jon walking down the hallway and Kinsley averted them, sitting at the table where her laptop was like always to wait for Smackdown! to start.

Jon cut an amazing promo on the live portion of the show and also had a dark match against Bray Wyatt. They were currently feuding and it made Kinsley nervous, even though they were magic together in the ring. Kinsley kept her eyes glued on the monitor throughout the match, not paying attention to anything else and flinched when Jon took a nasty spill off the top rope onto the floor. She knew he tweaked his knee again, the worry setting in all over again like it had while Renee was gone on vacation. Somehow, he finished the match and won by disqualification when Bray tried using a steel chair. Limping to the back and signaling to the fans, Jon made his way through the curtain immediately leaning against the wall.

"You alright, man?" Bray asked once they were backstage together, placing his hand on Jon's shoulder.

Jon nodded, his face contorted with pain while holding onto his knee. "Nothing you did, man. Don't worry about it."

"Good match out there." Bray commented before heading past Jon down the hallway to his locker room.

Kinsley stood there once Bray left, worry in her violet eyes and concern on her face. She had no idea what she was doing, but Jon couldn't put any pressure on his knee or he'd collapse. "You need help." She stated in a soft voice, closing the distance between them and took his hand, only for Jon to snatch it back.

"I got it." Jon grunted, using the wall to limp past her and tried to keep his anger from surfacing.

"Jon…"

"Don't you have someone else to worry about?" Jon shot back in a smarmy suggestive tone, blues eyes cold as ice currently.

Shocked by his cold demeanor towards her and words, Kinsley realized Jon found out about her date with Seth, lowering her eyes instantly. Why did he care? He had a woman in his life already and was happy with Renee, as far as she knew. Nobody understood her, but then again how could they? Nobody knew why she had to do this, why she had to get close to Seth Rollins and make him drop his guard. If they did…Kinsley shook her head and headed back to her table to pack up for the evening, having mixed feelings about everything in her life.

An hour later, due to being stopped for a conversation with Layfield, Kinsley made her way out of the arena with bag in hand. It was a cold winter night, the wind chill below zero, which wasn't unusually for this time of year in the state of Indiana. Kinsley clutched her coat around her throat, having a scarf on and made her way past the lights of the building toward the parking lot. Suddenly, a hand shot out and intercepted her, slamming Kinsley back against the building forcefully. She opened her mouth to protest and slammed it shut at the sight of an irate Jonathan Good standing in front of her.

"What the fuck were you thinking going out with that piece of shit last night, Kinsley?" Jon demanded, needing to know because it was driving him crazy and had given him a very sleepless night. He was nocturnal by nature, often driving to the next area for a show in the middle of the night for a slice of momentary serenity. "Better question: Why the fuck do you keep pulling away from me?"

Kinsley swallowed hard at his blatant questions and didn't know how to answer them, lowering her eyes to her black pumps she had on. "Jon…"

"I thought we had something. I don't know what it was, but I thought…I thought we had a fucking connection. I thought you felt the same way, but I'm wrong since you wanna jump on Lopez's dick!"

"No I don't!" Kinsley disputed instantly, feeling sick at the thought of having sex with Seth and didn't understand where Jon's sudden anger stemmed from. "You've got it all wrong…"

"Oh I do? Then explain to me why you fucking went out with him? Do you enjoy the attention or maybe you just want a piece of every goddamn asshole on the roster?!" Jon couldn't stop the accusations, too angry, hurt and confused to think before he spoke.

It hurt to know how Jon thought of her, but one of them had to keep a level head before something was said they would surely regret later. "I did – I do feel something for you." She ignored all the other obscene questions and placed her hands against his heaving chest through the leather jacket he had on, keeping her eyes on it. "But I can't – I won't – act on it."

"Why not?" Jon's voice dropped lower and deeper, a gritty tone that sent shivers coursing down Kinsley's spine and reached out to hook his finger beneath her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Tell me why."

The longing in her eyes for this man broke through every barrier she tried putting up, telling Jon everything he needed to know and more. Kinsley kept her hands firmly on his leather jacket covered chest, the smell of it combined with Jon's scent of musk and cigarettes flooding all around her. It made her heady, the haze in her brain returning and Kinsley had to find a way to fight past it. Wrapping his hands around her wrists tightly to keep her hands captive, Jon closed the distance between them until not even a piece of paper could slide between their bodies, chest against chest. Their hearts pounded as one, each beat echoing in their ears. A few rueful dishwater blonde curls fell over his eyes and Kinsley pulled one of her hands free of his grip to brush them away, trembling from head to toe trying to hold back her desire for Jon. Their mouths were mere inches from each other, almost touching and Kinsley couldn't hold back her emotions anymore, hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I-I can't hurt my Aunt like this…" Jon wanted to know her reason and Kinsley gave him one, wishing she could hate him for cheating on her family. It was impossible though. "I won't betray Renee by taking her boyfriend…"

Pale blues shot open as soon as that confession slipped out of Kinsley's mouth and Jon pulled back, blinking. Was she serious? Did he hear her right? She thought…him and Renee were…Jon couldn't finish the thought and outright laughed, not believing what he just heard. Kinsley thought he was with Renee this whole time? Is that why she kept pushing him away? Kinsley was humiliated at being laughed at and tried storming past Jon, but he quickly stopped her, trying to get his laughter under control. He couldn't help it. He and Renee dating was laughable because he thought of the woman as family and nothing more. Sure, she was gorgeous and had a heart of gold, but Jon didn't see her in a romantic way. Their friendship was just that – friends and nothing more. Pushing Kinsley back against the building, Jon pressed against her again and this time cupped her face in his strong hands, forcing their eyes to lock once more.

"Do you want me?" There was no way Jon could back down now, not after finally solving the mystery on why Kinsley kept distancing herself from him. "Answer me now."

She wanted to deny it, to tell him to go touch his girlfriend and be with her, but Kinsley's selfishness won the inner battle. "I'm a horrible person." She whispered, nodding and couldn't imagine how much pain Renee was about to endure because of her wretched niece.

Now was the time to go in for the kill, to put an end to all accusations and questions. "No you're not." He rasped out, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and brushed a few of her tears away with his lips. "Wanna know why, darlin'?"

Kinsley opened her eyes, the tears not stopping. "Why?"

"Because you haven't betrayed anyone. You didn't betray Renee because we were never together, Kinsley." Jon finally admitted, watching her eyebrows rise almost to her hairline and chuckled at the astonished expression on her beautiful face. "I'm not with her and she's not with me. She has a boyfriend named Noah – and apparently she didn't tell you about. And she's probably going to kill me for telling her secret and I don't give a fuck."

The truth shined in his eyes and Kinsley felt her heart explode with newfound life, the words slowly registering in her mind. Jon wasn't with Renee. Renee wasn't with Jon. They weren't together or in a relationship. And now he stood in front of her demanding to know if she wanted him and forcing every emotion in her body to come flooding out through tears. The war inside of her was over and Kinsley stopped fighting what she wanted, cupping his face to bring his mouth crashing down on hers, the kiss passionate, explosive and full of relief all wrapped up in one. Jon groaned, lifting her up by the backs of her thighs and kept her pinned against the brick wall, his body heat warming her through to the core since she had on a short dress in the winter weather. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, their lips and tongues massaging against each other and neither wanted to be anywhere else at the moment except somewhere warmer.

Wrapped up in their own world together, neither noticed dark dangerous eyes watching them from a distance.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Going home for her 5 days off wasn't an option.

For an hour, they stood outside of the arena heavily making out and it wasn't until they finally parted Kinsley realized she'd missed her flight home. "Shit!" She looked glanced at the watch on her wrist and back up into Jon's cloudy blues, still pinned against the building.

"What's wrong?" Jon glided his lips gently down her jaw to the arch in her neck, not moving an inch away from his Harley Quinn.

"My flight, I missed it." Kinsley frowned, leaning her head against the building of the arena and sifted her fingers through his hair again.

Jon smirked against her skin, nipping it softly and then moved to the other side of her neck to give the same treatment. "No you didn't, darlin'." He assured her in a low raspy voice, his hot breath caking her neck and ear, continuing the slow torture.

"W-What – I don't understand…" Kinsley couldn't think clearly while Jon teased the most sensitive area on her body and had to pull away to force his eyes on hers again. "My flight left 10 minutes ago…"

"No it didn't, wanna know why?" Jon softly kissed her nose and each of her cheeks, avoiding the addictive lips he wanted to spend hours exploring.

Kinsley arched a brow, the haze in her brain temporarily lifting. "Sure, enlighten me." She knew what time her flight was and making up with Jon had stopped her from making it to the airport on time.

Now a full-blown Cheshire grin replaced the smirk and his blue eyes practically glittered with mischievous intentions. "Because you're gonna be on the same flight as me and it doesn't leave for another…" Jon paused to twist Kinsley's wrist up gently to glance at the time. "Hour and a half."

It took several seconds before Jon's words sunk fully into Kinsley's brain and her violet eyes shot open, shaking her head. "N-No that's not a good idea…" Spending 5 days alone with this man couldn't happen, not so soon, could it?

"Why not?" Jon demanded in a raspy growl against her mouth, tracing the lips with the tip of his tongue and felt her body shiver against him. "You're still pulling away from me."

Kinsley heard the disappointment in his voice and rose her hands to capture his face, enjoying the slight stumble against her fingertips. "Isn't it too soon to go home with you? We need to figure out where to go from here and what we are and what happens and-" Jon stopped her rambling by softly kissing her again, pulling her from the wall finally and began walking, forcing Kinsley to break the kiss. "W-What are you doing?"

"It's cold out here and I don't want you getting sick. We're going to the airport and you're coming home with me for our days off." Jon didn't give her a choice anymore, setting Kinsley down on her feet only after opening the passenger door to his rental vehicle. "Get in."

"My stuff is in my own rental…" Kinsley quietly informed him, searching Jon's eyes to make sure he truly wanted to do this and didn't see any hints of hesitation.

"I'll get your shit. Now get in the car and buckle up." Jon ordered, pecking her mouth quickly and made sure she was in the vehicle before shutting the door.

Whether or not it was wrong, Kinsley couldn't deny Jon anything he wanted and held his hand throughout the flight to Vegas. Once they landed, it was a little after 2 AM, but didn't feel like it. Vegas was truly a city that never slept, the lights and commotion taking Kinsley's breath away. Jon was used to it, grabbing their luggage from the baggage claim area and kept his hand locked in Kinsley's while they trekked through the busy airport. He lived right off the strip, so it was a 10 minute ride to the airport and any kind of food would be delivered at all hours of the day and night. Grabbing a cab outside of the airport, Jon guided Kinsley inside while the cab driver tossed their luggage in the trunk.

"I'm warning you now, my place is bare and doesn't have much. I'm not a collector of anything and have been a nomad most of my life." Jon notified, slipping the key to his apartment in the slot along with the deadbolt, opening the door to let the violet eyed beauty inside.

Jon was not lying. He had a television on a stand and couch in his living room, nothing else. There were no pictures on the white blank walls and the kitchen was right off the living room. Kinsley walked into the kitchen to see if he had any appliances, raising a brow at the Keurig coffeemaker, which didn't surprise her. Jon did enjoy his coffee and wasn't fully human in the morning unless he consumed his weight in it. He didn't have a kitchen table to sit down to eat at or a coffee table, just the stand for the flat screen television.

"It's not much, I know, but I'm never home and don't know when I'll have to move to the next place." Jon explained from behind, resting his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms to remove her winter coat.

Kinsley had no response to that, not knowing what to say and leaned her head back against Jon's t-shirt covered chest since he'd removed his leather jacket. "Show me the rest of it." She requested softly, feeling their fingers lace together at her sides before their arms wrapped around her together, Jon resting his chin on her shoulder.

Steering their bodies in the direction of the living room, Jon walked with Kinsley in his arms and showed her the bathroom first. Again, not much with just enough essentials and a plain white shower curtain she was sure the apartment had when he moved in. There was only one room left, the apartment small considering the size of Jon. She expected a house at the very least and had been mistaken in all assumptions when it came to him. Kinsley would not assume a single thing about Jon ever again, learning her lesson the hard way. Jon reached out with his fingers still entwined with Kinsley's and opened the bedroom door, both standing in the doorway.

A huge king sized bed took up most of the room along with a dresser, a pile of clothes in the far corner by the window the only thing Kinsley noticed. There was…nothing personal in the entire apartment, not a shred of happiness. It was cold, unfeeling and even the white comforter on the bed made Kinsley's heart crack down the middle. Why did Jon live so…desolate? Why didn't he have pictures up like other people – like her – to show his loved ones or at least some of his accomplishments in the wrestling business? There were boxes stacked against the wall as well, not very many, but it was obvious Jon hadn't unpacked hardly anything. Just what he needed to get by whenever he had a chance to come home.

Extracting herself from Jon's arms, Kinsley spotted something sitting on top of one of the boxes and pulled it down, spreading it out with a smile on her face. It was a black leather vest with the word MOX spray-painted vertically on the back of it. Kinsley recalled noticing it in one of his CZW matches she managed to find on the internet, still not believing Jon was still walking after some of the stunts he pulled in that company. Jon Moxley still lived through Dean Ambrose in the WWE, the similarities unmistakable from the way Jon wore his hair, the clothes he wore and even his moves in the ring. The Lunatic Fringe had won a place in not only the hearts of millions, but solidified his place in the WWE just like he had as Jon Moxley in the Independents.

"Do you miss it?" She asked, breaking the silence between them and turned to face Jon while still holding onto the vest.

"Sometimes." Jon admitted quietly, not realizing he left one of his few mementos out from his Independent days and took it from her to set it back on the boxes. "Kinsley…"

"I'm scared – terrified, actually." Kinsley admitted softly, worry and desire mixing in her violet eyes for the man standing in front of her. "I-I don't mean to keep pulling away from you, but…it scares me how you make me feel."

Jon gripped her hips to pull her closer to him, wishing there was some way to ease her fears, but he had no idea how. "Then don't do it. Just let whatever happen and we'll deal with all the other bullshit later. Because all I'm concerned with right now is stripping you naked and fucking you senseless in my bed. Let's live in the now, darlin'."

"Jon…"

"Close your eyes." It was a command, his voice low and gritty by now and smiled at Kinsley's obedience. Jon moved to stand behind her, moving her silky soft dark brown hair over one shoulder to expose one side. "Clear your mind of all doubts and go with your instincts. Now tell me what you want from me."

"There's so much we need to talk about…"

"Fuck the talking." Jon pressed soft kisses against her neck and shoulder, pulling the neckline of the emerald dress to the side enough to expose the flesh while wrapping his strong arm around her waist. "Think of only me and what I'm doing to you right now – what I'm making you feel. Now what do you want from me?" He tried again, feeling her resolve melting away and felt her body shiver against him for the umpteenth time that night. "Let go, Kinsley."

Kinsley had never felt so alive, the erotic nature of Jon and what his lips did to her body igniting a forest fire within her. "I-I don't know…" She breathed out, trying to hold onto the last remnants of her resolve and failed, especially when his mouth sealed to the spot just below her ear. "Jon…"

He had her. Her breathy moan was all he needed to hear to continue and slid his free hand up the front of her dress, bypassing her panties completely, enjoying the softness of her skin. The dress was now bunched up around her mid-thighs, barely covering her panty clad backside. "How does that feel?" Jon spoke directly in her ear, stopping just below her breasts and refused to go further unless he had Kinsley's permission. "Tell me what to do next."

"Take it off…"

"What? Gotta be specific, Kinsley." Jon was toying with her, pushing her to see what made her tick and turned her on.

Kinsley groaned, not believing he was forcing her to tell him exactly what she wanted. "Take my dress off." She didn't know whether to feel humiliated or aroused right now, sucking in another sharp breath when Jon's large hand splayed against the middle of her torso. "You're burning me up…"

"Good." Jon rasped in her ear, slipping his hand from under the dress and took a step back to give them some space. "Where's the zipper?"

"On the side."

Feeling his dick jump in his jeans, Jon slid his tongue across his bottom lip and quickly removed his own t-shirt first. Then he stepped forward, clasping the small zipper in his fingers and carefully slid it down, the material loosening from her body instantly. Kinsley kept her eyes closed while Jon undressed her, feeling the dress pool at her feet and stepped out of it instinctively, another shiver overtaking her. It'd been a while since she had sex and Jon was not a small man, so to say Kinsley was nervous was an understatement. Once again, Jon's arm encircled her waist to pull her back against his chest and it was the first skin-on-skin contact they had. Overseas when they shared the rooms together, Jon always slept with a t-shirt on.

"Don't be scared. It's just us now, Kinsley, nobody else." Jon assured her, sealing his mouth to her neck and this time her hand reached up to bury in his dry dishwater blonde curls. "Do you like when I kiss your neck?"

"Y-Yes…" Kinsley nodded emphatically, her voice nothing more than a whimper by now.

"What else? Tell me what you want to happen next."

She was never good at voicing what she wanted in life. Wasn't that obvious? And now Jon was demanding her to tell him exactly what she wanted to happen between them in his bedroom with a king sized bed. How was she supposed to do this? Her voice was incredibly shaky along with the rest of her body, but the nervousness was long gone. It was replaced with pure desire and need for Jon, nothing else running through Kinsley's passion hazed mind except how much she wanted to feel Jon bottomed out inside her body.

"Turn me around and kiss me." She gasped softly when Jon obeyed her command and captured her mouth with his, their tongues clashing much like earlier that evening outside of the arena. "Lift me up." Kinsley mumbled against his mouth, smiling when Jon did and wrapped her legs around his waist for the second time that night before continuing the kiss.

Jon had enough of this game, ready to get down to business and claim Kinsley in every way possible in his bed. Turning, Jon guided her down on the soft bed and hovered over her, his mouth leaving hers to trail down her jaw and neck, gently grinding against her. He wanted to her feel exactly what she did to him, how hard she made him with just soft touches and kisses. Everything about Kinsley turned him on. She moaned against the hard bulge against her inner thigh, the friction of his jeans combined with feeling his erection making Kinsley's world spin off its axes.

"Your jeans have to go."

Her hand reached down between them until it came in contact with the button, snapping them open after fumbling for a few seconds. Jon didn't stop her and groaned audibly from low in his throat when her feet pushed them all the way down his muscular legs, leaving clad in just black boxer/briefs. Reciprocating that action, Jon slid his hand beneath Kinsley's back and unfastened her bra, pulling the material off with his teeth and dropped it beside them on the bed, exposing her beautiful bare breasts to his ravenous vision.

"Much better, it was in my way."

It didn't take long before both were naked and Jon skipped foreplay for their first time, wanting to focus on just making Kinsley scream his name. And she did multiple times throughout the night. In the city of bright lights and constant noise, the screaming didn't faze anyone in the building and Jon didn't care if it did. He paid his rent on time every month and it was his fault he could make a woman climax so hard she screamed his name. Kinsley held on for dear life, losing count how many times they claimed each other. They finally collapsed in a tangled mess on the bed sometime that morning, completely spent with content sexually satisfied smiles on their faces.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Jon…"

It was day 3 in Vegas and Jon only allowed Kinsley to move from his king sized bed to either go to the bathroom or eat. Food was ordered and delivered because Jon didn't let her dress in anything more than panties and a bra. Kinsley couldn't remember the last time she had so much sex, though Jon was nice enough to let her rest a few hours in between sessions. Every time he slipped inside her body and claimed her, Kinsley surrendered to anything he wanted; his tongue just as powerful as his dick. A few times, Jon had woken her up with a soft kiss to the neck or simply spooning up against her stroking her stomach and moving strong hands up to fondle her breasts. Kinsley didn't mind and would roll over on her back to look up into his hypnotic blues, accepting a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. They couldn't just kiss in bed and cuddle without wanting more, neither minding.

The bathroom had also seen their sexual escapade, including Jon's see-through glass shower and jet tub the apartment came with. Jon made sure to take care of Kinsley, not wanting her body to be overworked, oversexed and sore. After their first time, as exhausted as Jon was, he managed to soak in the bath with Kinsley and massaged her inner thighs, letting the jets work their magic on the lower half of her body. Kinsley didn't expect him to be caring and attentive, making her fully believe looks were indeed deceiving. In the ring, Jon was Dean Ambrose, The Lunatic Fringe, the Unstable One, but behind closed doors out of the public eye he was simply the sweetest man she'd ever met – the man she was falling in love with.

Currently, Jon drove in and out of her body with Kinsley holding on for dear life, holding onto his rippling arms. Their lips were mere inches from each other, breathing heavy and getting lost in the moment, rising to the height only both could reach together. Jon rolled over still buried inside of Kinsley and now looked up at her while she set astride him, dark blues ignited massaging her thighs.

"Ride me." His gritty voice ordered, thoroughly enjoying whenever Kinsley took the reins –it didn't happen often while they were together for the past 3 days and Jon planned on rectifying it- and could see the deep crimson forming in the apple of her cheeks. "None of that, darlin'. We've done this way too many times for you to get shy on me. Open up and take charge."

Kinsley lowered her eyes, gasping when Jon sat upright on the bed and snapped her gaze back up to meet his. "What are you trying to do to me?" She murmured breathlessly, shifting a little and let a moan slide from her lips at how incredible Jon felt inside of her, still hard as a rock. He had incredible stamina and control of his body.

"Showing you," He paused, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck. "How to," Another pause, another kiss on the other side. "Take control." Jon finished with a soft brush against her sweet mouth. "Go with your instincts."

She wasn't a dominatrix by any means and didn't have a lot of sexual partners in her past, but could feel her body responding to Jon's words and commands. "I don't wanna disappoint you…" Kinsley murmured, stroking his chest and never pulled her eyes away from his face.

Jon gripped the back of her neck gently but firmly, rubbing his nose against hers and slowly fell back on the bed. "You're not and you can't." He promised, groaning at the vision of her sitting astride him again and slid his hands up her thighs to her hips. "Oh fuck you feel so good…"

Doing what he wanted, Kinsley experimentally rolled her hips back and forth slowly, reaching back to plant her hands on his muscular thighs. They were rock hard just like his cock. This man was built well from head to toe, his body lean enough and not overly muscular. They seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces and Kinsley couldn't imagine being with anyone else in her life currently. Once she had a rhythm down they both enjoyed and began rolling her hips around his dick, Kinsley moved her hands from his thighs up his solid firm toned stomach and chest to the dips in his shoulders before moving down his arms. Uncontrollable moans once again filtered through the room mixing with Jon's groans and growls of pleasure, especially when Kinsley leaned her head down to flick each of his pectoral nipples. His eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head when her teeth sank into the flesh of his pectorals, not hard enough to draw blood, but definitely left her mark.

"That's it, let that animal out…" Jon coaxed in a growl, thrusting his hips up to start slamming in and out of her again while Kinsley continued rolling hers, hearing her whimper out. "Bounce that beautiful pussy on and off my cock, make it beg for you..." He wouldn't cum until she did first, both of their bodies coated in a thin sheen of sweat from the extensive workout.

"J-Jon…"

Kinsley could feel the hot coil within her threatening to spring free, her climax building rapidly and tried fighting it off with all she had. She could barely moan let alone talk and began working her pussy up and down his throbbing length, digging her nails into his chest to hold on. The impact of her slamming down on top of him and Jon thrusting up to where their pelvises clashed together was implausible. Her breasts bounced up and down along with the rest of her body, crying out at the intensity and explicit pleasure searing through every part of her body.

"Yeah – YEAH!" Jon yelled, gripping her thighs to keep Kinsley from flying off of him because of how hard and fast his thrusts were. "Oh fuck, tell me you're close because I'm about to go off like a fucking geyser…"

Nodding, Kinsley felt her walls already caving in around Jon's cock and tossed her head back, jolting slightly on top of him when her climax ripped through her like a tornado. The milking of her walls and wrapping his dick in a tight warm wet cocoon was all Jon could take, his seed exploding deep inside of her moments after she came. Their bodies tensed together and Jon bolted upright again to wrap his strong arms around Kinsley's trembling body, pressing his forehead to hers riding out their forceful climaxes. Kinsley pushed Jon back to lay on the bed and collapsed on top of him, erratic breath puffing against his chest. He chuckled, somewhat winded and ran his fingers through her soft slightly sweat slicked dark brown hair while they both slowly came down from the sexual high.

"W-What's so funny?" Kinsley somewhat stammered when she finally found her voice again, looking up at him and sighed when his cock went limp sliding out of her.

"You pushing me down when I was trying to hold you. I enjoy being dominated sometimes." Jon felt her sink to the side of him to rest her head on his chest, her leg draped over his and their hands were locked together over his rapidly beating heart. "Didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No." Kinsley felt his arm snake around her waist and nuzzled his neck, moving her hand from his to stroke the slight stubble outlining his jaw. "I'm not the dominant type, I've told you that already."

Indeed she had, but this time Jon made sure to give her the reins to see what she would do and he wasn't disappointed. "Practice makes perfect, darlin'. And it better be with just me."

Kinsley rolled her eyes, a soft smile gracing her face and felt Jon lift her chin until their eyes locked. "It is only you, nobody else." She promised, accepting a soft kiss from him and snuggled back to where she was in his neck. "I want to know everything about you, Jon. Everything you're willing to share with me, anyway."

"Alright…" He released her enough to shift onto his side facing the violet eyed beauty and once again wrapped a secure arm around her waist. "What do you wanna know?"

The research online proved to be useful for Kinsley because she learned a lot about Jon that way, but wanted to hear the facts come from his mouth. "I don't know. I didn't think you'd put me on the spot or open up to me so soon…" She muttered, snuggling into the pillow and continued stroking his face with the back of her hand. "The last thing I wanna do is ask you something that'll upset you or ruin our time together."

"What makes you think it will?" Now Jon was mildly curious, arching a slow brow and didn't bother pulling the blanket over them since his body heat was more than enough to keep both of them toasty.

Kinsley hoped she hadn't opened up a can of worms and heaved a sigh, brushing a few curls away from his forehead. "The past, for example. I did a little research on you online and found out some things, but…I don't know how much of it is true and how much is made up by idiots. I think its ridiculous how people try to delve into your personal life when it's none of their business. I guess I'm a hypocrite in a way, but I was curious about you and…I just don't wanna piss you off."

It was true Jon didn't have an everyday average American childhood with loving parents and a home he missed visiting. It was the opposite that left him living in a grungy apartment with his drug addict mother, who whored herself out on the streets in order to put food on the table every night. And a lot of times he went hungry unless the neighbor was kind enough to feed him or he stole from the local market down the street. The streets of Cincinnati were nothing to joke about and Jon hated delving into his past because he had quite a few skeletons in his closet. For Kinsley, he was willing to dive headfirst since she wanted to know everything about him – good and bad.

"Again I ask, what do you wanna know?"

"I don't know…" Kinsley regretted bringing it up and felt Jon take her hand to lace their fingers together, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Ask and you shall receive, darlin'. Remember that." Jon wouldn't open up unless she asked questions, wired differently than most men in the world. "Come on, you won't piss me off."

Kinsley thought back to entering the apartment 3 days ago and noticed how bare it was with no pictures on the wall or anything to make it feel like a home. "You don't have a lot of things…" She pointed out, gesturing around the bedroom at all the empty wall space. "No pictures of loved ones or anything…"

"Because I don't have any worth snapping pictures of and putting them up on my walls." Jon pulled away from her, already feeling the emotions rumbling through his body and pulled the pack of cigarettes out of the nightstand drawer, lighting one up. "My life in Cincinnati was fucked up. I grew up with no parents because my Mom was too busy whoring on the streets to put food on the table. My Dad took off after I was born and I tried having a relationship with him, but it tapered off after I began trekking through the Indies. I don't like talking about my childhood much because, honestly, I didn't have much of one. Started wrestling at age 16 for Les Thatcher's wrestling school in Cincinnati, came up the old school way with the help of Cody Hawk and learned the ropes and now I'm in the WWE. Nothing much else to say about it, really. Reason why I don't have any stuff is because I'm always moving from place to place. I never stay somewhere too long to plant roots, you know what I'm saying?"

It broke Kinsley's heart to hear all of that, digesting everything Jon said and she sat up to wrap her arms around his upper torso, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. "I don't think any less or more of you after what you just said, Jon. You're a strong man with so much to give and deserve everything you've gotten in the WWE. Thank you for being honest with me." It meant a lot to her this man trusted Kinsley with the truth. Her eyes moved to the scar seared into his right shoulder blade – a single jagged line slightly paler than his tanned skin. "What's this from?"

Jon sucked in a breath when her fingertips glided down the scar and a smile crossed his face at the memory, flicking ash in an ashtray he grabbed from the nightstand. "Barbed wire match over in Germany with my buddy, Drake Younger. He's now a referee in NXT and my other buddy, Sami, is down there too. I left more scars on him, trust me."

Barbed wire match? "So the hardcore stuff…" She trailed off, pulling back when Jon shifted on the bed to face her and blew the smoke away so it didn't go in her direction.

"All true, including the death matches. Those were the days. Still miss it, like I said before when you spotted my vest." Jon rubbed the back of his neck, finishing of his cigarette and stubbed it in the ashtray, setting it to the side before pulling Kinsley to straddle his lap again. "Anything else you wanna know about me?"

Kinsley shook her head, hearing enough for the time being and softly brushed her mouth against his, the kiss turning passionate. She pulled back before it could get too intense, shaking her head at the cloudiness in his eyes. "Not until we eat because I'm starving. And I know you have to be." A giggle escaped Kinsley when Jon's stomach rumbled, demanding sustenance and squealed when he lifted her naked body off the bed over his broad shoulder.

"JON!"

"Fine, we'll order something and then it's back to bed because I still have 2 more days with you all to myself and I'm taking full advantage of it."

They ate delivered Chinese food in the living room in boxer/briefs, Kinsley borrowing a pair of Jon's since he hadn't let her do laundry yet. Once they were done eating, Jon let them finish watching the movie she picked out before carting her back to the bedroom. It gave the food time to settle in their stomachs because the last thing he wanted was Kinsley hurling in his king sized bed while he worked her body up in a sexual frenzy. The sun had just gone down and it was a little after 5 PM in Vegas, but neither cared about the time or date, once again becoming lost in each other.


	23. Chapter 23

****Sorry for the delay in an update! The holidays are upon us and I've been stressed out, going through some personal issues. HOPEFULLY it's passed and I can start updating as often as I was beforehand. Thank you for sticking with this and hope you enjoy the newest installment!****

Chapter 23

"Wait, you thought me…and Jon – me and Jon…" Renee couldn't get the full question out before bursting in a fit of giggles, holding her stomach while having her hair done by the hair stylist.

"You can stop cackling like a hyena any day now, Auntie." Kinsley grumbled, not amused by the fact she seemed to the ONLY person on the roster who didn't know Jon and Renee were just friends. "I know I should've asked, but…"

Renee agreed with that, trying to stop laughing and cleared her throat. "Yes you should've because then I would've informed you I'm in a relationship with a wonderful man named Noah. I haven't told anyone in the family yet because…well, I don't want him to become intimidated by everyone."

"That and they will grill him like drill sergeants in the army." Kinsley added, folding her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the chair while Janet continued teasing Renee's blonde extensions that matched her actual hair perfectly. "That's why I'm not bringing Jon around right away. I want to keep him all to myself for a while."

She couldn't blame Kinsley for wanting to do that, feeling the same regarding her budding relationship with Noah. Renee missed him fiercely, hoping they could get together on her next few days off, even though she'd just spent 5 straight days with him. It'd been a long time since someone special came into Renee's life and made her feel wanted, special and desired as much as Noah had. She knew Thanksgiving was right around the corner and wanted to invite him to join the family, but at the same time the intimidation factor held her back. Renee honestly thought about skipping the huge family gathering this year at the Paquette household and spending Thanksgiving with Noah instead. She wondered briefly if Kinsley had the same thought process going, suddenly feeling the light bulb click on in her head.

"Come with me." Renee didn't bother waiting for Kinsley to respond and grabbed her hand, walking away from the hair/makeup area down the hallway. "I have a beyond brilliant idea…"

* * *

><p>Stephanie had just walked out of her office and spotted Renee talking to her niece, Kinsley, folding her arms listening to their conversation. Even with Renee's quiet voice, Stephanie had Vulcan hearing and caught every word she said, a smirk curving her lips. So Kinsley and Ambrose were bumping uglies now? How intriguing, she thought, rubbing her hands together, an evil gleam setting in her ocean blues. Good, there was no reason for Seth to keep pursuing Kinsley Moore then and Stephanie wouldn't have to chase her out of the company. Perhaps she took the meeting seriously, though still ended up dating a coworker. As long as it wasn't Seth Rollins, Stephanie was perfectly fine allowing Kinsley to screw whoever she wanted on the roster.<p>

"What are you staring at?" Her husband's deep voice resonated in her ear from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and it took everything inside of Stephanie not to cringe.

"The new commentator. I think she has potential in our company, but she's new and I want to keep an eye on her for a while." Stephanie lied smoothly, resting her hands on Paul's forearms and swallowed hard when his mouth brushed against the pulse point on her neck. It was one of her weak spots.

Paul knew it, which is why he attacked the particular spot and tightened his arms around her body a little more. "Come back into the office, I wanna talk to you about something…" It was wrong to have sex in the workplace and unprofessional, but Paul couldn't help wanting his beautiful wife.

"Paul…" Stephanie let out a throaty moan and felt him pull her back into the office, closing the door before guiding her down on the desk.

Within minutes, he had her undressed and was plowing into the depths of his wife's core, thrusting like a madman. Stephanie bit her bottom lip hard to keep from crying out, hating how much it hurt to have sex with Paul as opposed to Seth. It seemed as though the two toned haired man had the perfect sized dick for Stephanie while Paul was too well-endowed, which is why they didn't have sex nearly as often as he would've liked.

"P-Paul…" Stephanie stammered out in a breathy gasp, gripping his arms while he continued powering in and out of her, her back hurting from the desk. "P-Pull out…"

"No!" Paul growled possessively, capturing one of Stephanie's nipples in his mouth and sucked hard, enjoying the sound of her whimpers. He thought she enjoyed it, not seeing the tears budding in his wife's eyes or realizing how uncomfortable she was. "Let's have another baby, Steph…"

Her eyes flew open, not believing what she just heard and couldn't stop the sex from commencing, looking up at him perplexed. "W-What?!" She felt his hands grip her thighs and pulled her legs up to drape over his shoulders, never stopping his thrusts. "P-Paul, d-don't we have e-enough k-kids r-right now?"

"I want my boy." Paul was determined to knock his wife up again, closing his eyes feeling his climax heightening and could tell Stephanie was on the verge of her own. "J-Just one more…Oh fuck I'm almost there…"

"Look guys, about the main event tonight…"

Suddenly, the door opened with a talking Seth Rollins standing in the doorway, dark eyes glued on the married couple wrapped up in the throes of passion. "Oh – I uh…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, ROLLINS!" Paul bellowed at the top of his lungs, not stopping his thrusts and came hard inside of his wife, the moment disturbed by a gaping stammering Seth. "FUCK!"

Stephanie was mortified, covering her face with her hands and heard the door slam shut, not believing Paul actually filled her with his seed in front of Seth. He could be a dominant mongrel when the situation called for it. His words about having a baby pierced her mind long after they finished and dressed, Paul having a meeting before the show began. That left her sitting in the office alone and all she could do was let the tears stream down her cheeks, knowing she had to find a way to kill all the sperm Paul filled her with. A morning after pill would do the trick, but she didn't want Paul finding out and sent a text message to Seth, the only person she trusted on the roster at the moment. If anyone could help her out of this situation, it was him.

* * *

><p>"So, how were your 5 days off?" Joe asked while doing stretches and Jon was busy doing pushups to prepare for his segment on Raw.<p>

Jon hadn't been able to get Kinsley off of his mind since they parted earlier outside of the arena, coming to the venue in separate vehicles. She was hell bent on keeping their professional and private lives separated – something he surprisingly agreed with. If they became more, it would change, but for now this was a brand new fresh relationship and neither wanted to make the jump too fast with each other. Outside of work, they didn't know each other, but once behind closed doors, nobody else in the world mattered except them. They did agree to tell a few people such as Renee, Joe, Maura, Jonny and Josh along with Trinity. Nobody else was to know until they were ready to come out with their relationship – if they ever did.

"Spent it with a beautiful woman naked in my king sized bed in Vegas." Jon answered nonchalantly, a smirk curving his lips while pushing his muscular 6'4 frame up and down to warm up his muscles.

Now Joe was curious, arching a thick black brow down at Jon and planted his hands on his hips. "With who?" When Jon didn't answer him, he nudged the man enough to make him break out of the pushup routine and Jon rolled on his back, shooting ice daggers up at the Samoan. "What the fuck are you thinking doing some stupid shit like that, Good?"

Jon enjoyed baiting his friend and sat up with his legs bent at the knees, leaning forward to rest his forearms on them. "I'm only telling you this because I got permission." He grunted, swallowing down half a bottle of water and rolled the cap against his sweaty forehead. "It's Kinsley."

"You sly son of a bitch!" Joe crowed, slapping Jon on the knee sitting down next to him with his own water in hand. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Stopped her outside of the arena after Smackdown! and demanded to know what the fuck her problem was with me. Why she ran hot and cold with me – and then I laughed at her for a good 10 minutes after she told me the reason she kept me at arm's length." Jon still couldn't believe it, shaking his head and chuckled while finishing off his water.

"So you gonna tell me or keep a brother in suspense, man?"

Jon smirked at the curiosity burning in the Samoan's eyes and shrugged, standing up tossing the empty bottle away. "She thought I was with Renee…in a relationship." Why she thought that still baffled Jon because he'd never done anything short of kissing Renee's forehead. "Renee is a close friend, maybe even a sister, but I definitely couldn't fuck her…ever."

"So this whole time Kinsley thought you two were together?" It was Joe's turn to chuckle, shaking his head and clapped Jon's shoulder after getting to his feet. "No wonder you spent 5 days sexing her up. How did you convince her to come to Vegas with you?"

"Didn't give her a choice and she didn't argue. She wanted to come and I made her cum several times." Jon smirked wickedly, hopping up and down on his heels trying to get pumped up for his segment that night. "Now that she knows the truth, she's opened up to me fully and hasn't closed me off like before. I just wish I would've confronted the woman about it sooner; could've spared both of us a world of trouble and fighting."

There was no point dwelling on the past because, in the end, they were together and happy. Just like he was with his beautiful wife, Maura. "Well, good thing you took care of that business because I have a proposition for you and Kinsley, if you're interested."

Jon raised a brow, seeing the gears in Joe's head turning and could only imagine what his friend had in mind. "What's going on, big man?"

* * *

><p>A relationship shouldn't be this hard, Kinsley thought, trying to mentally coach herself for the discussion she had to have with Jon. They agreed to meet back at the hotel in their own rooms, which were linked together by a connecting door. It wouldn't raise suspicions to the other coworkers, especially Seth Rollins. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't tracked her down after disappearing for 5 days and Kinsley wondered if he'd forgotten about her. It'd be a blessing if he did, but something told Kinsley the two toned haired man was biding his time and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. That thought did NOT settle well with her. Snapping her head up when a soft knock sounded at the connecting door, Kinsley took a deep breath and walked over to answer it, staring back at her gorgeous boyfriend's pale blues.<p>

"I missed you." She blurted out, immediately covering her mouth with her hand and felt his arm wrap around her to yank her flush against his warm body. "I – I mean, I didn't mean – I just…"

As adorable as her nervous rambling was, Jon preferred hearing a different sound come from her mouth and captured it with his, immediately pulling her into his room. They didn't bother shutting the connecting door, Jon utilizing it instead to press Kinsley's back against it to remove her clothes. They could talk later, right now he had to be buried inside of this woman – his Harley Quinn.

Hours later, Kinsley lay in bed with Jon's head resting on her breast over her beating heart, her fingers stroking through his dry soft curls. She absolutely loved his hair. Jon had his arm draped around her waist, nuzzling her soft skin with his nose and lips while snuggling as close to her as he could. Even though it'd only been hours since they'd seen each other, it seemed like the night would never end and they'd be stuck in the arena forever. Looking up at her, Jon decided they could have their talk now, remembering Joe's proposition and hoped Kinsley was up for it.

"I need to talk to you about something. Thanksgiving, actually."

Kinsley blinked, raising a slow brow at her boyfriend and stopped him from moving by moving her hand to massage his neck. "What about it?" She asked softly, kissing the top of his head.

"Well, I had a talk with Joe tonight and told him about us. Something tells me you told Renee already and I know he's informing Maura, the twins and Trin. I also know you're nervous about me meeting your family." Kinsley had expressed her concerns over the course of the 5 days they were together and Jon would always shut her up by kissing her, letting her know he would do whatever she wanted when it came to her family.

"Okay…I did tell Renee and she actually had an idea about Thanksgiving too…" Kinsley admitted, not able to stop Jon from sitting up in bed to stare down at her and she pushed herself up to be somewhat level with him. "She invited us to spend Thanksgiving with her and Noah. She doesn't want to face our family either for the holiday, not yet."

Jon chuckled, shaking his head and took Kinsley's hand to press a soft kiss to the back of it. "It's like we have one brain. Or rather Joe and Renee did tonight. Joe invited me and you to spend Thanksgiving with the Anoa'i family in Pensacola. I went there last year instead of a bar with a cheap turkey dinner. That's how I used to spend my holidays until I met the Samoan. They think of me as family and I know they'd think of you the same way too."

Kinsley didn't want to disappoint her Aunt and suddenly had an idea, glancing at the clock seeing it was after 2 AM. "How about we invite Renee and Noah to Pensacola with us and kill two birds with one stone? That way we're altogether for Thanksgiving this year and nobody has to be disappointed. We'll have to get hotel rooms, of course…"

"No need." Jon shook his head, snuggling back down on the bed with Kinsley and pressed the side of her neck. "Joe has a big enough place for everyone, trust me. I have my own room at his place, actually. We'll stay there with Renee, Noah, Joe and Maura. The twins can stay there too since they live in Tampa."

"Sounds perfect." Kinsley softly brushed her mouth against Jon's, the kiss quickly turning heated as soon as their tongues touched. "Jon, we really should get some sleep…"

Jon smirked, nipping her bottom lip and climbed on top of her to settle between her thighs. "We can sleep when we're dead."

Her violet eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head when Jon filled her body completely, giving into whatever he wanted.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Mom…"

"No Kinsley Anne Moore! This is ridiculous! Thanksgiving is a big part of the family, you know that!" Rebecca was not happy with her daughter's phone call letting her know she wouldn't be spending Thanksgiving with the family. "You're coming home!"

"Mom…" Kinsley tried to speak again, but her mother wasn't hearing any excuses.

"This is because of my sister, isn't it?" Rebecca accused scathingly, eyes narrowing to slits at the thought of Renee brainwashing her daughter and pulling her away from family. "That little bitch doesn't know the first thing about family! She's always put her career before us and now she's turning you against me! I made her promise me she'd take care of you and instead she's messed your head up! Get your ass on a plane and come home right now, young lady!"

Since when was Kinsley a child? She'd been running her own life and making decisions for herself since she moved out at age 18 when she left for college. "I'm not a child, mother, and I can't just pick up my stuff and leave work because you insist I be there for Thanksgiving. This job requires a lot of sacrifice, you know that…" It was a little white lie, but Kinsley couldn't very well tell her mother she was spending the holiday with another family. "And FYI, Aunt Renee hasn't been brainwashing me or turning me against you. This has nothing to do with family, it's about work."

Rebecca shook her head sadly, disappointed in her daughter's decision to miss one of the biggest holidays of the year and sacrificing her happiness for this so-called job Renee signed her up for. "I hate my sister so much for doing this to me." She sniffled, wiping crocodile tears away and plopped down on the couch. "I was really looking forward to seeing my baby girl for Thanksgiving. I was going to make all your favorites…"

This wasn't the first time Kinsley's mother tried guilt-tripping her into doing something she didn't want to. "There's nothing I can do, Mom. I'd be there if I could, believe it or not." The family couldn't meet Jon yet, not so soon. "Maybe I'll be home for Christmas and-"

"MAYBE?!" Rebecca wailed, eyes shooting open at the realization she would miss not only Thanksgiving with her daughter, but possibly Christmas too. "NO! No maybe about it, Kinsley Anne! You choose one or the other, but that damn job will not keep you away for both holidays! Do you hear me? YOU WILL BE HERE FOR CHRISTMAS!"

"Keep it up and I won't come home ever again. Have you went to the doctor with your craziness lately? Maybe you need some chill pills or maybe you're going through menopause." Kinsley looked up when the door to the hotel room opened and smiled at the sight of Jon stepping in, knowing she had to end the phone call. "I gotta go, Mom. I'll call you in a few days. Love you bye."

"KINSLEY-"

Jon could hear the voice shouting Kinsley's name before she pressed the 'end' button on her cell phone and set the Starbucks coffee down. "Should I even ask?" He grunted, pulling off his black beanie hat since it was freezing outside and handed over the cappuccino his woman loved.

"My batshit crazy mother demanding me to come home for Thanksgiving. I may have hinted I wasn't coming home for Christmas either…" Kinsley sipped the cappuccino carefully, shutting her eyes at the taste and sighed happily. "Mmm thank you, this is exactly what I need. How was your workout?"

"Same old; you know I hate the fancy gyms and shit. It works though, got some cardio in today and worked my arms." He removed the leather jacket from his body and hung it on the back of the chair while sipping his own black coffee. "Nothing compared to the workout we had together last night." Jon gripped her hips and pulled Kinsley against him, hooking his finger under her chin until those beautiful violet orbs locked on pale blues and captured her mouth with his.

"Which is why I slept in this morning a little while you worked out." Smackdown! was tonight and then they had an early flight to catch to Pensacola in the morning. "Do you need to shower?"

Jon could tell the phone call with Kinsley's mother bothered her more than she was letting on. "If you wanna go to your family instead of Joe's, we can." He offered, giving her a choice because the last thing he wanted to do was make Kinsley miserable during the holiday.

"No." Kinsley tried walking away from him, but Jon's arm tightening around her waist prevented that from happening. "I know Renee has told you stories about our family and…I'm not ashamed of you or being with you, but…they're VERY judgmental and I don't want you being uncomfortable. I don't want them ruining our time together either. Going to Joe's family is the right thing to do. Maybe next year or something we can go to my family, but definitely not right now."

"Not even for Christmas?"

Kinsley pecked his lips softly and shrugged, extracting herself from his arms to head into the bathroom. "Depends on what's going on with work and if we'll have time. We'll talk about it later. Speaking of Thanksgiving, I do need to call Renee and talk to her about the change in plans…"

Surprisingly, Renee didn't put up a fight when Kinsley called her the following day to invite her and Noah to Pensacola. Jon cleared it with Joe and Maura first, not wanting to encroach on their family territory. The Anoa'i's were a lively loving family, opening their door and hearts to any of their children and friends. Jon had become part of the Anoa'i family long ago when he first worked in the Indies with Matt, Joe's older brother. So they had a connection from the beginning when Jon signed with WWE and started in developmental with Joe. They became instant friends, especially once Jon dropped the fact he'd worked with Joe's big brother and naturally, Joe called Matt to verify the information. It was hard to trust what others said in the company and Joe was extremely protective of his family. When Matt heard the name Jonathan Good, he boasted for an hour straight on how talented and great he was in the ring, enjoying the work they did together. Jon had been part of the Anoa'i family from then on, welcomed with open arms and Patricia, the Queen of the household, treated him like one of her own sons.

Wednesday morning found Renee waiting at the airport along with Jon, Kinsley, Joe, Maura, Jonny, Trinity and Joshua. Their flight was leaving in an hour and Noah hadn't landed yet, so Renee was a little on edge. Joshua would meet up with his beautiful wife in Pensacola and Trinity always spent holidays with her in-laws since her own family never had gatherings. Renee smiled over at Jon and her niece, her heart melting at the sight of Jon wrapping a protective arm around Kinsley's shoulders. In turn, Kinsley snuggled further against his side and buried her nose in the side of his neck, both of them talking and laughing quietly. Rebecca had called screaming at her about brainwashing Kinsley and taking her daughter away for Thanksgiving, demanding her to make things right. Renee had no control over what her niece did or where she decided to spend her holiday, telling her sister that and received the dial tone for her troubles. It didn't bother her much; Rebecca and Renee were always at odds with each other due to their age difference. She'd get over it in time and if not, that was Rebecca's problem, not Renee's or Kinsley's.

Maura sat beside Joe and kept turning the wedding ring on her left ring finger around it nervously, her eyes locked on Kinsley. What did the woman know? Ever since they sabotaged her date with Seth Rollins, Maura had barely spoken a word to Kinsley. Dark circles were painted under her eyes, though Maura covered them up with foundation to hide from others. Joe knew about them, but figured it was due to all the traveling they'd done recently. No matter how hard she tried, Maura couldn't get the woman's cryptic message out of her brain and it had kept her up at night, insomnia ensuing.

_I suggest you worry about your own life issues and stay out of others._

What the hell did that mean? Maura only had one deep dark secret in her life; the very same reason she'd tried getting out of her marriage with Joe only days ago. The fact she'd been denied put Maura on high alert and did everything in her power not to become impregnated by Joe, not ready for a baby. Lying to him was wrong, she knew it, but what else was Maura supposed to do? Telling him the truth was out of the question. There was something going on with Kinsley; Maura couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but there was more to the woman than just the fact she was Renee's niece. If it was the last thing she did, she would find out the truth and expose Kinsley before the woman decided to spill her secret.

"Baby girl, are you alright?" Joe's deep voice sliced through Maura's deep thoughts about Kinsley, forcing jade eyes to lock on grey. "What's wrong?" She'd been staring at Jon and Kinsley, almost studying them, for the better part of an hour and Joe wondered what had his wife so fascinated with them.

"Nothing, just tired and dazed off there for a few." Maura lied smoothly, squeezing his hand gently to let him know everything was fine and tried not to watch Kinsley like a hawk again. It was hard not to. "They seem happy together, don't they?" She gestured to Jon and Kinsley across from them.

Joe smirked, nuzzling his wife's neck and kissed just below her ear. "I haven't seen Jon that happy in…come to think of it, ever. And I've known him quite a few years now." He couldn't remember Jon having a relationship in developmental, only recalling several one night stands the man had that resulted in nothing. "I just hope he watches his ass around her."

"Why do you say that, babe?" Maura asked curiously, arching a brow in her husband's direction.

"Because Kinsley isn't just any woman. She's Renee's niece and he considers Renee one of his close friends. It'd be a damn shame if their friendship was fucked up just because he and Kinsley didn't work out." Joe spoke quietly, voicing his concerns to his soul mate and kissed the top of Maura's head, heaving a sigh. "Blood is thicker than water and I know Renee will take Kinsley's side above Jon's, no matter what she says."

Maura understood, frowning over at the happy new couple and hoped she wouldn't have to be the one to rip Jon's world apart in order to avoid catastrophe with her own. The plane landed Noah was on a few minutes later and everyone laughed at Renee's exciting squeal, running into his arms as fast as she could. Noah chuckled, holding her close to him and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss that made Renee's toes curl in her moccasin boots. After their brief reunion, Renee finally introduced everyone to her boyfriend with the biggest smile on her face, golden brown eyes sparkling. Noah was down to earth, tall standing at 6'6 and could've easily been a WWE wrestler with his body build. Short cropped black hair and aquamarine eyes really brought out the handsome features of his face, his skin naturally tanned due to being half-Italian.

"What do you think of Noah?" Jon asked a little while later once they were boarded on the plane headed to Pensacola, fastening his seatbelt and popping a nausea pill.

"He seems good, but I'll give you a definite answer once we spend a few days with him and I see how they interact with each other." Kinsley replied truthfully, popping a pill herself and watched Jon slide the bottle in his backpack he always carried around with him.

"Fair enough." Jon respected that answer, feeling the same way and draped an arm around Kinsley's shoulders, stroking the side of her neck with his fingers in a gentle caress. "Close your eyes and take a nap, I'll wake you when we get there, darlin'." Kinsley smiled up at him and let out a yawn, her eyes already drooping closed falling asleep before the plane took off.

Thanksgiving dinner with the Anoa'i's was definitely an experience Kinsley wouldn't soon forget. There was so much food; she had to take little samples of everything just to make it all fit in her stomach. That didn't include desserts either! Patricia was the sweetest woman in the world, opening her home to Kinsley and Noah. The women were forced to help out in the kitchen, something Kinsley, Trinity and Maura didn't mind doing. There was a lot to do. Kinsley ended up making her first pumpkin pie from scratch, proud of herself when everyone boasted how great it tasted. Maura made her famous green bean casserole and Trinity was given a recipe out of Patricia's book for an appetizer called a cheeseball.

After dinner, the women helped clean up the mess while the men retreated into the living room to watch the football game. Kinsley and Renee giggled hearing Jon and Noah arguing over the teams playing while Joe, the twins and Sika laughed at them. It was all in good fun. Renee was glad Jon and Noah got along, afraid he wouldn't be accepted into their clan of friends. She was falling in love with the aquamarine eyed hunk and hadn't admitted her feelings yet, but it was clear in her eyes how she felt about him. It was at that moment Kinsley decided to give Noah a chance, noticing all the little things he did for her Aunt when he didn't have to. Getting her a drink when she forgot it along with a napkin and pulling her chair out for her. Not even Jon did that; it didn't bother Kinsley though.

Dessert was eaten a few hours later, stuffing everyone to the point where they were on the verge of exploding. It was definitely naptime for everyone; Joe taking his beautiful wife home along with Jon, Kinsley, Renee and Noah. The twins had their own places, Trinity and Jonny catching a redeye flight back to Tampa so they could spend a few days at home. Trudging into Joe's house, Kinsley was ready to collapse from exhaustion due to all the cooking, cleaning and eating she'd done. Everyone felt the same way, going their separate ways to bedrooms. Snuggling up against Kinsley, Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, shutting his eyes enjoying the tranquility with her.

Nobody realized their worlds were about to be turned upside down in the days that followed the perfect Thanksgiving getaway.


	25. Chapter 25

****This will be my last update to this story until after the Christmas holiday, unfortunately. Have a lot to do the next two days and a lot of families to visit. So I wanted to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a blessed holiday with your loved ones! Thank you!****

Chapter 25

While Stephanie was giddy over the fact Kinsley and Jon were together, Seth was secretly irate. He couldn't get the image of Jon and Kinsley together outside of the arena making out; the way Jon's hands caressed her and Kinsley moaning in acceptance. It made him sick to his stomach. Seth hadn't meant to watch as long as he did, but it reminded him of someone driving past a bad car accident and no matter how much he wanted pull his gaze away from the scene, he couldn't. What did Jonathan Good have that he didn't? He had brains, wrestling ability, looks...and a temper that more than likely scared her away. Seth had to make it right, but how? Jon had his clutches into her and it would be hard to pull her away from the Lunatic Fringe.

The opportunity came at the following Monday night Raw, the 1st of December, in Tulsa, Oklahoma at the BOK Center. Kinsley had on a red long sleeved dress that went to her knees with a hoop neckline, the back having a keyhole design resting between her shoulder blades. She looked edible, in Seth's eyes, and he refused to waste an opportunity to get her alone to talk privately. The last thing he wanted was Jon around, planning on forcing Kinsley into submission if necessary. Screwing Stephanie was a treat, but Seth could only imagine how Kinsley was in the bedroom and craved to find out. Stephanie would have to deal with him screwing both her and Kinsley; Seth wasn't a one woman man and never would be.

Stepping out of the stall after emptying her full bladder, Kinsley washed her hands and had her head down, so she didn't see someone standing directly behind her. That was until black leather gloved hands captured her wrists, holding her firmly against the sink and Kinsley's eyes snapped up to look in the mirror. Seth Rollins' reflection stared back at her, a grim expression on his face. Corning her in the women's bathroom, really? Kinsley didn't move an inch, looking resigned and never took her eyes away from Seth in the reflection. She hated the feeling of his wet chest pressed against the back of her dress and hoped she wouldn't have to change before the Superstars taping.

"What do you want, Rollins?" Kinsley asked when he didn't speak and several moments of silence slipped by, her hands gripping the sink tightly.

"Loaded question." He grunted, refusing to have this discussion staring at her reflection and instead whipped the dark brown haired beauty around to fully face him. Seth made the mistake of releasing her wrists. "You."

Of course he did, Kinsley thought, fighting the urge to roll her eyes in response and folded her arms in front of her chest to try putting some kind of distance between them. "Besides that." She knew there was a specific reason he waited until she was completely alone before cornering her. "Out with it, what do you want?"

Seth didn't appreciate her cool demeanor towards him and reached up, sliding a gloved finger down her cheek. "I wanna know what the fuck you think you're doing in this company? First you go out on a date with me and now you're with Ambrose. Explain to me how that happened because I'm confused and a little put out, if I'm being honest."

"Well after your outburst at the restaurant, I decided I didn't want to devote my valuable time to trash like you and found better company." Kinsley could see his dark pupils growing stormy and dangerous, not fazing her. Seth had no idea who he was dealing with. "So if that's all you need, I have to get ready for work unless some people in this company…"

The second she tried stepping past him, Seth shoved her back against the sink harshly and once again boxed her in against it, seething with rage by now. "You little bitch, who the fuck do you think you're talking to? Do you have any fucking idea who I am?" He demanded, wrapping his hand around her upper arm and squeezed, trying to intimidate her with his strength.

Kinsley had enough of the bullying, violet eyes narrowing and used her own strength to shove him away from her. She was a lot stronger than people realized and for good reason. "I'm only going to tell you this once, so pay attention, Rollins and open your ears. If you value your status and career in this company and you don't want that head knocked off your smug shoulders, I HIGHLY suggest you leave me alone. Don't want Paul knowing about your dick invading his space, would you?"

That stopped Seth in his tracks, blood running cold at Kinsley's words. "W-What are you talking about?" He stammered, trying to keep the intimidation and failed miserably, chocolate eyes widening. "H-How-?!"

"How I know you're fucking one of the bosses is no concern or business of yours. Just know that I do and I have eyes in this place you couldn't possibly imagine or fathom. So, if you want that affair to remain quiet and between us, leave now and find someone else to stalk." She smiled sweetly, though it didn't reach Kinsley's vindictive eyes full of malicious intentions if Seth didn't follow orders. "Go on, be a good boy and go make your Mommy happy."

Seth felt like vomiting, his stomach twisting violently and couldn't believe the newest acquisition in the company knew about his secret affair with Stephanie McMahon-Levesque! What the hell was going on? Who exactly was Kinsley Moore? He couldn't come up with one comeback or fight this woman, instead escaping with what little balls he had left to go warn Stephanie what he just found out. Stephanie had to make this right; Paul could not find out about them or everything would be ruined! His wrestling career would go up in smoke and all of his hard work, ass kissing and literal fucking would be for nothing.

Waiting a few minutes and rewashing her hands, Kinsley finally made her way out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, heading to the hair and makeup station to get dolled up for Superstars.

* * *

><p>Maura paced back and forth in the bathroom, holding the empty pregnancy test box in her hand while waiting for the results. She bought 5 of them since she was a week late on her period, hoping she wasn't impregnated by Joe already. Granted, she'd taken a few morning after pills since they began 'trying', doing what she could to postpone the inevitable. He was relentless though and it made Maura wonder why Joe wanted to have a baby with her so badly. Was it because of his huge family or was there a deeper reasoning? Didn't he enjoy their alone time together? Maybe he felt like something was missing out of the marriage.<p>

Whatever the reason, Maura did not want to get pregnant in case this arrangement didn't work out. She had to think of the future and there was a possibility Kinsley knew her dark secret. Kinsley had treated her normally during the Thanksgiving holiday and Maura tried her best to befriend the woman, but the trust between them was gone. She wanted to talk to Kinsley about it, to try to clear the air between them and become friends since she was dating Joe's best friend. Naturally, they would be friends too, right? It wouldn't happen until Kinsley came clean with the reasoning behind her threat or warning, whatever it was the night of her sabotaged date with Seth Rollins. Maybe Maura was reading too much into it, but deep in the pit of her stomach the worry remained.

Joe was concerned with her lack of sleeping, which is why he instructed her to stay at the hotel and ordered a spa day to hopefully relax her. He knew he couldn't get his wife pregnant with all the stress she felt lately and lack of sleep. Maura wasn't stupid; she knew what he was doing and hated it because it was a sweet gesture she wished she could enjoy. The more relaxed her body was, the easier it would be for conception. Swallowing hard, Maura looked at the watch on her wrist and realized it was time to check the 5 pregnancy tests, hoping and praying her menstrual cycle was just being stubborn this month. Lifting the first stick, Maura read the instructions on the box and dropped it when she saw the negative sign, wanting to cry in relief.

The other 4 pregnancy tests revealed the same outcome – negative. She wasn't pregnant. She wasn't carrying Joe's baby inside of her…yet. It would only be a matter of time though until it happened. Then again, maybe fate was on her side and Maura couldn't get pregnant. As horrible as that was to wish for, Maura craved it so she didn't have to deal with 9 months of craziness and the change in her body all to push out a 10 pound Samoan spawn out of her. Joe didn't understand what pregnancy meant or how much it destroyed a woman's body. Needing to get rid of the evidence of the negative tests, Maura shoved them in a plastic airtight Ziploc bag and shoved them in her purse, burning the boxes they came in with a lighter in the sink.

After cleaning up the mess, Maura headed out of the hotel for her spa day Joe set up for her, breathing a sigh of relief her life hadn't changed today. She was now looking forward to an evening full of pampering, massages, relaxation and tranquility while Joe was hard at work at the arena. Even though he was ready to get back in the ring, the officials were making him do a couple dark matches to make sure he had zero rust. Arriving at the spa place, Maura removed her clothes and wrapped a towel around her body before beginning the treatment, closing her eyes to let all of her worries drain away.

At least temporarily.

* * *

><p>The harsh slap echoed throughout the office and Seth could only rub his cheek, the burning searing through his skin to his jaw. Stephanie had one of the most lethal slaps in the wrestling business, proving it whenever she stepped in the ring to deliver a blow. Only they weren't in the ring; instead alone in her office with her rage-filled blazing blues shooting icicles at him.<p>

"What the fuck was that for?" He growled in a low voice, only to receive a second one to the other side of his face and slowly turned dark eyes back to meet hers.

Stephanie couldn't believe this was happening, knowing something was going on with Kinsley. She'd done extensive research on the woman and found NOTHING, frustrating her to no end. Now Seth had news involving the bitch knowing about their ongoing affair?! Gritting her teeth, Stephanie had to take her anger out on someone and went to slap Seth a third time, but his gloved hand caught her wrist, preventing it from happening. Two slaps was enough, he wouldn't suffer a third at her hand.

"STOP." He ordered, backing Stephanie up until her backside collided with the edge of her desk and wrenched her arm behind her back. "This isn't my fucking fault and hitting me won't solve anything."

"Yes it is!" Stephanie cried out, unable to hold back her emotions and tried twisting her arm free, but Seth had it in a vise grip she couldn't break, tears swelling in her eyes. "I knew this would end badly for us! I told you to keep your distance from me and you didn't listen! Now look where it's gotten us!"

It was true. Seth had pursued Stephanie shortly after splitting the Shield up and joining the Authority. There was something about the power she held and possessed that turned him on, making him crave her. He remembered the first night he joined the Authority and everyone had celebrated by going out to a bar. Paul left early to go back to the hotel for rest and Stephanie stayed behind, when she should've left with her husband. Seth had a few drinks in him and felt amazing, on cloud 9, his euphoric state making him see Stephanie in a whole new light. They danced together, the liquor flowed and they ended up screwing in the back of Stephanie's limousine. Paul had sent it back to retrieve his wife and Stephanie paid the driver off not to say a word, knowing he was loyal to her more than Paul.

"You wanted it as much as I did and you still fucking do." Seth growled, not appreciating her trying to put all the blame on him when it took two people to have sex with each other. Not just one. "You enjoy being called Mommy and letting your boy fuck that pussy the way your husband never could."

"Seth please…" Stephanie whimpered at his filthy words because they sent a fire spiraling through her body instantly. "We can't do this anymore…" She had to stop this, especially now that Paul wanted another baby with her.

Not listening, Seth lifted Stephanie to plant on her on the desk and shoved his hands up the dress she had on until it bunched around her hips, yanking her against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, free hand unfastening the leather pants of his wrestling attire and shoved them down, whimpering more. No matter what she said or did, Seth could see through her lies and gave Stephanie something Paul didn't possess. She wasn't in love with Seth, but her love for Paul had definitely changed after their third child was born.

"W-What are we gonna do, my sweet boy?" Stephanie murmured in a half moan, half sigh the moment Seth slid home inside of her receptive welcoming body, clutching his strong arms to hold on for dear life.

"Right now, I'm fucking you in your office and then we'll deal with the little bitch later." Seth grunted, thrusting in and out of her like a madman, not caring who walked in on them.

Paul was in the arena and they were taking a huge risk being caught, but neither cared at the moment. Stephanie brought Seth's mouth down on hers while they both fell back on the desk, fingers delving in his hair. "Oh fuck your Mommy, just like that…" She moaned against his mouth, arching her back feeling her climax rising quickly. This would be over fast – too fast for their liking. "Seth!"

"Oh yeah, Mommy likes her boy's dick inside of her doesn't she? She loves screaming her boy's name. Give it to me, Mommy – cum for your boy." Seth coaxed, his voice gritty and somewhat high-pitched from his own climax skyrocketing while both of them reached the height only they could together. "Oh fuck!"

Filling her with his warm seed, Stephanie welcomed it and their cries of ecstasy was silenced with mouths devouring each other, swallowing each other's moans to keep everyone else from overhearing what was going on in the office. Once it was over, Stephanie was back to business and straightened her skirt while Seth refastened his leather pants. She promised to meet up with him later and ordered him to leave, needing to figure out a plan to expose Kinsley for who she truly was. If Paul found out about their affair, it was over and Paul would chew them up and spit them out of the company – the company her family built.

Kinsley was living on borrowed time when it came to being in the WWE, or so Stephanie thought.


End file.
